Un jefe muy especial
by sabrinachan89
Summary: Cuando Serena Tsukino le pidió a su jefe que se hiciera pasar por su prometido durante un fin de semana, Darien Chiba vio el cielo abierto. Llevaba meses imaginando planes para lograr que Serena pasara de su despacho a su cama, pero lo lograra?
1. La propuesta

Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que esta no es una historia de mi autoría, sino simplemente una adaptación de Un jefe muy especial de la escritora Judith McWilliams, esta publicación es sin fines de lucro simplemente para divertirnos un rato pues bien aquí un resumen de la historia y el primer capítulo.

**Un jefe muy especial**

**Cuando Serena Tsukino le pidió a su jefe que se hiciera pasar por su prometido durante un fin de semana, Darien Chiba vio el cielo abierto. Llevaba meses imaginando planes para lograr que Serena pasara de su despacho a su cama, y ahora podría besar a aquella belleza morena sin cortapisas, y hacer con ella todo aquello que hacían las parejas de novios...**

**Para aquel soltero empedernido, que huía del matrimonio como de la peste, la aventura no parecía tener ningún riesgo. Pero el lunes por la mañana, Darien descubriría más de un peligro desconocido. Y además, su emprendedora empleada tenía nuevos planes para él...**

Capítulo Uno

—¿Dónde has estado? ¡Son las dos en punto!

Serena Tsukino se apartó un mechón húmedo de la frente y se quitó el impermeable chorreante antes de colgarlo del perchero de su oficina.

—Me dijiste que volverías a la una y pensé que te habías ahogado en este aguacero —la acusó Rei.

Serena sonrió con los ojos azules brillando de risa.

—Ah, la siempre vigilante secretaria. Nunca cambias. Dime algo, ¿de verdad crees que me va a gustar saber por qué me esperas con tanta impaciencia?

—Probablemente no te guste —respondió cándidamente Rei—. Este lugar se ha convertido en un zoológico en las últimas horas. Ha llamado tu madre cuatro veces, y cada vez con más desesperación; ese cliente de la empresa de suministros ha llamado varias veces, es pesadísimo, y el jefe —Rei hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta de madera frente a la recepción— ha preguntado dónde estabas cada cinco minutos —hizo una mueca—. Te juro que parecía que era yo la que te había encerrado en un armario.

—¿Darien quiere verme? —Serena sintió una repentina excitación al pensar que Darien Chiba la buscaba. Y que iba a encontrarla. Sus hermosos rasgos finos se suavizaron inconscientemente. No pudo evitar pensar en aquel hombre tomándola entre sus brazos y estrechándola contra su amplio pecho, y su temperatura corporal ascendió por efecto de la recurrente fantasía.

Sería fantástico, se dijo Serena. Los ojos marrones de Darien brillarían de pasión contenida mientras murmuraba que acababa de descubrir que llevaba toda la vida buscándola. Que no podía esperar más a...

—¿Qué te traes entre manos? —preguntó Rei con impaciencia.

«De momento, nada», pensó Serena con ironía, «pero me gustaría, tener a Darién en mis manos, por ejemplo, y dejarlo sobre mi cama y hacer el amor con él, salvajemente».

Serena hizo un esfuerzo deliberado para poner freno a su desatada imaginación. Sobre todo no quería que Reí se imaginara que cultivaba pensamientos nada profesionales hacia su jefe. La situación en su pequeña oficina se volvería insostenible si Reí decidía ponerse a jugar a las celestinas. Y lo que era peor, Darién podía llegar a pensar que ella estaba utilizando a Reí para lograr algún fin con él. La horrible perspectiva terminó de aplacar su ardor.

—¿Qué quiere Darién? —preguntó.

Reí alzó los hombros.

—Quién sabe. Aquí nadie me cuenta nada. ¿Le digo que has vuelto?

Serena estaba decidida a mostrarse dura.

—No, primero quiero hablar con mi madre. ¿Te importa llamarla?

Serena entró en su despacho, se sirvió el café que quedaba en la cafetera y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de cuero detrás de su mesa de trabajo. Dio un trago del café recalentado e intentó relajar la tensión de sus hombros que había nacido al intentar hacer ciertas compras durante su hora para el almuerzo.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, dejó la tasa sobre una pila de papeles razonablemente alta y contestó.

—Serena, ha ocurrido algo espantoso —su madre no se molestó en saludar—. El restaurante al que había encargado la comida para la celebración de las bodas de oro de tus abuelos ha sufrido un incendio y estará cerrado meses —la voz de Ikuko se alzó histéricamente para preguntar—: ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Calmarte, para empezar —Serena entró automáticamente en su modalidad «calmar al cliente histérico»—. Es sin duda complejo, pero...

—¡Complejo! —exclamó su madre.

—Muy complejo —reconoció Serena—. Pero podemos solucionarlo.

—Todos los restaurantes que sirven comidas a domicilio en la ciudad están apalabrados para el fin de semana. Y tu tía Luna no me ha ayudado en absoluto. No para de repetir que yo soy la mayor y tengo que arreglarlo.

—Mmm... —murmuró Serena, al comprender que su madre no quería consejos, sino sólo apoyo. Y Serena estaba de acuerdo con su madre: sus hermanas le habían dejado sin ningún pudor todo el peso de la organización del aniversario de bodas de los abuelos. Claro que si lo hubiera organizado la locuela de Luna, la familia hubiera terminado comiendo sándwichess de mantequilla sentados en el césped. Sus abuelos se merecían una gran fiesta. En realidad se merecían lo mejor, pensó Serena con ternura.

—Por no hablar de lo que me ha costado encontrar un pastelero que quisiera hacer una copia del pastel que mamá y papá tuvieron el día de su boda. En estos días, nadie quiere hacer nada que se salga de lo ordinario —continuó Ikuko con su letanía de pleitos—. Lo único que se me ocurre es poner a trabajar a todo el mundo y que todos traigan comida. Con todos los invitados que hay, es imposible que una sola persona haga el trabajo.

—Eso parece razonable —dijo Serena, preguntándose cómo sería llevar cincuenta años casados. Frunció el ceño al intentar imaginar a Darien como un marido de toda la vida. Pero no pudo, pues no dejaba de verlo como novio en la ceremonia. Con el hermoso pelo negro cubierto de confeti y mirándola con pasión. Sólo que por algún motivo, no conseguía imaginarlo diciendo «sí, quiero». En general, no solía querer.

Serena suspiró. Ni siquiera en sus sueños Darien era capaz de un compromiso duradero.

—Pero también tengo buenas noticias.

El sentido de auto protección muy desarrollado que tenía Serena se alertó ante el tono nervioso de su madre.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Pues he estado hablando con Kakyuu, la vecina, que me ha dicho que el hijo del primo segundo de su marido se queda con ellos y que no tiene nada que hacer este fin de semana.

—¿Y?

Ikuko suspiró como si le irritara la falta de inteligencia de su hija.

—Este fin de semana tenemos la fiesta.

—Ya lo sé. Me he pasado toda la hora de la comida y otra más buscando un buen regalo.

—Quiero decir que puede ser tu acompañante para la celebración —siguió Ikuko sin dejarse despistar por su hija.

—No —dijo Serena secamente.

—Está encantado —le aseguró Ikuko—. Kakyuu se lo preguntó y dijo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—Él estará encantado, pero yo no —dijo Serena, harta de la manía de su madre de ver casada a su hija menor.

—Pero, Serena, si no lo aceptas, tendré que oír el sermón de tu abuela sobre la desgracia que es que sigas soltera cerca de los treinta. Y si tu tía Luna vuelve a repetir la pena que le da que entre miles de hombres que hay en Nueva York ninguno quiera casarse contigo... —la voz de Ikuko tembló de indignación.

Serena se guardó un ácido comentario sobre su tía Luna. A ella no le importaba lo que su familia pensara de su estado civil, pero sabía que a su madre las opiniones la afectaban.

—Mamá, de verdad...

—Si es sólo el fin de semana —dijo Ikuko—. Y Kakyuu dice que es un muchacho encantador. Sólo que ha caído en malas compañías y...

¿Muchacho? ¿Malas compañías? Serena se echó a temblar. Cuánto más se acercaba a los treinta años, más bajaba Ikuko el listón para su futuro yerno, pero esta vez parecía haberlo dejado por los suelos.

—No —interrumpió el recital de su madre—. Te he dicho que no.

Para horror de Serena, Ikuko se echó a llorar.

—Si es sólo un fin de semana —sollozó con ganas—. Eso nos permitirá mostrar a la familia que puedes ir acompañada. Por favor, cielo, ¿no lo harías por mí?

—No puedo porque... porque ya le he pedido a un hombre que me acompañe —Serena soltó la primera excusa que le vino a la mente,

—¿Qué? —las lágrimas de Ikuko desaparecieron por encanto—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—Porque todavía no sabe si puede venir —improvisó Serena—. Tiene que ver si puede anular una cita.

—Parece alguien importante —comentó Ikuko—. No puedo creerme que al final te hayas decidido a atrapar a uno de esos ejecutivos que frecuentas. ¿Qué hace, querida?

—Está en publicidad, como yo —masculló Serena.

—¿Y qué hacemos si no puede venir? —Ikuko comenzó de nuevo a preocuparse—. Quizás deberíamos guardar el que te he encontrado como reserva por si acaso.

—¡No!

—Pero...

—No puedo salir con otro, mamá —de nuevo Serena soltó la única justificación verosímil. No podía explicarle a su madre que no quería salir con otros hombres porque estaba obsesionada con uno que consideraba el matrimonio una forma edulcorada de esclavitud. Era bastante irónico que habiendo rechazado el matrimonio durante años por defender su independencia y su carrera profesional, ahora se hubiera enamorado completamente de un hombre que no quería saber nada de tal institución. Por varios comentarios que le había oído, estaba claro que Darien no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ninguna mujer ocupara un lugar importante en su vida.

Serena decidió que ya que había comenzado a mentir, más le valía ir en serio y soltó, cerrando los ojos:

—Me ha pedido que me case con él, pero aún no le he dado una respuesta.

—¡Casarte!

Serena se estremeció al escuchar la nota extasiada en la voz de Ikuko. Su madre no se había mostrado tan feliz desde que su hermana Mina había dado a luz a su único nieto. Su madre iba a sentirse muy decepcionada cuando Serena llegara sola a la fiesta y tuviera que explicar que había rechazado a su imaginario pretendiente.

—Mira, mamá, tengo que darme prisa. Tengo que hacer miles de cosas.

—Por supuesto, cielo. Me muero de ganas de conocer a tu príncipe azul.

—El príncipe azul no existe. Es sólo un hombre. Adiós —Serena colgó antes de que su madre reaccionara y la asaltara con preguntas tan extrañas como el nombre del supuesto marido.

Serena dio un trago al casi frío café, sintiéndose una hija desalmada. Pero era una hija desalmada decidida a seguir siéndolo. Ni siquiera para complacer a su madre estaba dispuesta a pasarse el fin de semana tratando con el hijo del primo segundo del marido de la vecina. Un muchacho que había caído en malas compañías, para colmo. Por otra parte, Ikuko estaría tan ocupada con los invitados que no tendría tiempo de preocuparse por el noviazgo frustrado de su hija.

El teléfono la sobresaltó y saltó casi, derramando el resto del café sobre su blusa color crema.

Miró con rabia la mancha marrón que crecía. Era justo lo que necesitaba para completar la tarde.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Serena contestó. Comenzó por identificarse y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al reconocer a Diamante, un cliente que los había contratado para diseñar una campaña de publicidad de su compañía de suministros para la construcción.

—Estaba usted equivocada, señora Tsukino —anunció Diamante nada más oírla.

Acostumbrada a contentar clientes y lidiar con descontentos, Serena supo ocultar su mal humor y reír con ligereza.

—No sería la primera vez, señor Diamante. ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

—Lo he comprobado y no está prohibido por ley poner a una mujer con mucho pecho y un pequeño bikini en un anuncio televisivo.

—¡Es contrario a la ley del buen gusto! —replicó Serena sin pensar en su resolución de conservar la calma—. Señor Diamante, usted vende material de construcción. ¿Qué tiene que ver una mujer medio desnuda con eso?

—¡El sexo vende! —insistió el hombre—. Usted es la experta y debería saberlo.

A Serena le rechinaron los dientes por el esfuerzo, pero contó hasta diez antes de responder.

—Eso es una simplificación.

—Ahora tiene que escucharme, señora Tsukino...

Serena se volvió al escuchar un breve golpe en su puerta. Antes de que respondiera, la puerta se abrió y la explicación de Diamante se borró de su mente al contemplar el amplio cuerpo de su jefe entrando en su despacho. Le miró a los ojos y vio que estos estaban llenos de pasión contenida, lo que la intrigó y excitó al instante.

Sin querer, se puso a mirar la línea de sus labios, reposando la vista en su forma ideal y firme.

No sabía qué le habría excitado tanto a él, pero sabía perfectamente lo que ella deseaba. Que la tomara en brazos y la besara. La idea la puso la piel de gallina.

—... yo pago mis facturas —el tono indignado de Diamante logró al fin penetrar en su mente ofuscada por el deseo.

—Sí, señor Diamante, pero... —su concentración sufrió otra interrupción al ver cómo Darien se sentaba en el borde de su mesa mientras el cliente se lanzaba a otra parrafada recriminatoria.

Casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo masculino.

Para defenderse, bajó la vista y se encontró mirando su muslo. Los músculos se tensaban contra la tela gris de sus pantalones y Serena sintió un deseo urgente de acariciarlo. Para probar la fuerza de aquellos músculos bajo el tacto. Para...

—... con grandes tetas —concluyó Diamante.

—¡Tetas! —exclamó Serena con una indignación que le hizo olvidar su fascinación por el muslo de Darien.

—Pechos —dijo éste en un susurro.

Serena lo ignoró aunque no podía ignorar del todo la tensión de su propio pecho ante la presencia excitante de Darien. Los clientes eran importantes, pero había límites en lo que una profesional debía soportar.

De pronto Serena decidió contraatacar.

—Señor Diamante, le concedo que el sexo vende, pero hay que tener más imaginación. En lugar de una mujer en bikini, ¿qué le parece si contratamos a un modelo masculino de striptease?

—¿Cómo?

—Sería genial —prosiguió Serena con candor simulado—. Podemos poner a un tipo musculoso y medio desnudo con un martillo eléctrico y...

—¡No puede hacer eso! —estalló el señor Diamante.

—¿Por qué? —Serena vio temblar el cuerpo de Darien y alzó la vista para ver cómo intentaba contener la risa. Darien estaría perfecto en el papel, pensó. Desnudo y llevando tan solo el casco de la obra.

Entrecerró los ojos soñadoramente. Ella y el resto de las mujeres de Nueva York comprarían el producto.

—Me parece que no valora mi negocio —siguió Diamante—. Me estoy planteando llevarlo a otra agencia.

—Sentiríamos enormemente perder su cuenta —dijo Serena en tono sincero—. Pero claro, es usted muy libre.

Colgó con dulzura el auricular en contraste con el gesto furibundo del hombre al otro lado.

—¿De qué iba todo eso? —preguntó Darien.

—Sexo fuera de lugar —masculló Serena, con pocas ganas de entrar en detalles sobre la obsesión de Diamante con los pechos grandes.

—¿Sexo fuera de lugar? No sabía que tal cosa fuera posible —Darien le sonrió, con un destello de sus dientes blancos, haciendo que las expresivas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se marcaran.

Cuando sonreía, sonreía con todo el rostro, pensó Serena. ¿Haría el amor con la misma intensidad? ¿Sería tan...? Tenía que detenerse. Tenía que recuperar el control sobre sus fantasías y ensueños, pues amenazaban con ocupar toda su mente y desalojar la lógica, la prudencia y el sentido común. De alguna manera tenía que encontrar el modo de diluir o borrar su fascinación por él, pues el tiempo lejos de ayudarla, aumentaba su problema. Hacía año y medio que lo conocía y cada vez la atraía con más fuerza.

Así que tomó aire antes de decir:

—Olvida a nuestro excliente y dime qué pasa.

Darien se movió con cierta inquietud. De pronto no recordaba por qué la estaba buscando. Le había bastado ver la expresión ofendida de su rostro para desear tomarla en brazos y borrar hasta el último resto de preocupación de su hermosa frente. Deseaba besarla hasta reemplazar su enfado con el delicioso olvido de los placeres carnales. Miró con atención los brillantes ojos azules, desesperado por ver en ellos la oscuridad del deseo. Deseo hacia él.

Apretó los dientes para superar la pasión repentina que lo atenazaba como un dolor agudo.

No tenía la menor oportunidad. No había podido convencerla de que saliera con él un sólo día, mucho menos lograría que se fuera con él a la cama. Paciencia. Aquel concepto lo había acompañado en los largos meses en que llevaba trabajando con Serena. Tarde o temprano encontraría una falla en su armadura. Sí quería que Serena lo viera un día como un posible amante, debía evitar cualquier gesto que la asustara o hiciera desconfiar. Mientras se mantuvieran en términos amistosos, encontraría la ocasión para sacar partido de su posición. Mientras tanto, paciencia.

—He tenido una llamada de la compañía de sopas Grandma Ryu —le anunció.

Serena se irguió, interesada por la noticia. Por lo que sabía, era la primera vez que lograban contactar con una gran cadena de alimentación.

—¿Y? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Quieren que les presentemos una propuesta para un nuevo producto que van a sacar al mercado —ofreció la noticia como un regalo.

—¡Es genial! —exclamó Serena.

—Desde luego. Esto puede ser el principio de algo importante.

Pero no demasiado importante, rezó Serena. Por algún motivo no le gustaba la idea de que la agencia de Darien se volviera un lugar impersonal. Le encantaba trabajar codo con codo con su jefe y temía que perdieran esa intimidad si prosperaban.

—Pero hay un problema —añadió Darien lentamente mientras llegaba a la parte complicada del asunto.

—Mientras no tenga que ver con bikinis, no me importa.

—Es un lema de plazos. Me imagino que ya han debido contactar con otra agencia y no les gustó el trabajo, y ahora les han entrado las prisas.

—¿Qué plazo han dado?

—Quieren que hagamos la presentación en seis semanas.

—¡Seis semanas! Es imposible. ¿Has olvidado que mis vacaciones comienzan el viernes?

—Puedes cambiarlas —sugirió Darien.

—Ya las he retrasado. Me iba a marchar en agosto y lo pospuse por el trabajo de la casa de discos. Y además, ya lo tengo todo preparado —Serena se puso rígida, dispuesta a no ceder de nuevo. Tenía planeadas unas vacaciones en México, resuella a divertirse y olvidarse de su enfermiza pasión por Darien. Y sin embargo, sabía que él tenía razón. Aquello era su gran oportunidad. Una oportunidad que debía agarrar con ambas manos.

—Estás tensa —Darien observó la arruga entre sus cejas—. Ese loco de Diamante te ha irritado. Tienes que aprender a ignorar a los idiotas.

—Eso es fácil decirlo —murmuró Serena, sin explicarle los motivos de su ansiedad—. Yo...

Sus pensamientos se rompieron como un vaso que cae cuando Darien se puso detrás de ella y le colocó las manos grandes en los hombros. Sentía su peso y su calor con intensidad.

—Relájate —la voz profunda de Darien era un murmullo seductor que parecía acariciar sus músculos tensos—. Deja la mente en blanco, y olvídalo todo —siguió mientras sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de sus huesos y empezaba a masajear la piel cubierta por la camisa de seda.

Serena tomó aire y se dejó embriagar por el olor provocativo de su colonia. Olía deliciosamente bien. Como... se estremeció al sentir los dedos deslizarse por la camisa y tocar su nuca tensa. Sentía los párpados pesados. Su caricia era tan suave, tan fuerte, tan apropiada...

Sintiéndose relajada, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en su pecho.

—Ya está —dijo Darien con la voz más grave de lo habitual mientras daba un paso atrás y dejaba de tocarla. Serena se preguntó si sería como consecuencia de su gesto, idea que la llenó de desasosiego.

El hombre se puso a caminar por el cuarto, lo que no era fácil dado el poco espacio. Tenía el rostro tenso y la mandíbula apretada con un gesto de determinación. De pronto Serena sintió una gran ternura, totalmente inapropiada, ante su gesto de obstinación.

—¿Por qué no haces tú la propuesta? —sugirió Serena—. No me necesitas —ignoró la mirada dura que le lanzó Darien ante su comentario.

Darien se pasó los dedos por el pelo castaño, corto, en un gesto de duda.

—No puedo hacerlo. Han insistido mucho en que quieren un toque alegre, frívolo, para su campaña. Parecido a ese anuncio tan gracioso que inventaste para los productos Ebbings. Sencillamente yo no tengo tu humor volátil.

A pesar de su preocupación por sus vacaciones, Serena no pudo evitar la oleada de placer que la hizo sonrojarse ante sus elogios. Realmente eran un gran equipo, pues cada uno tenía las características que al otro le faltaban. Razón de más para no arruinar una relación profesional magnífica con una breve y probablemente desastrosa aventura. Porque sin duda un amorío con Darien sería fantástico, pero no duraría. Las relaciones basadas en el sexo no solían durar. Y aunque ella se sentía capaz de querer a Darien con toda su alma, era evidente que él nunca sentiría lo mismo por ella. Cuando la novedad de hacer el amor se gastara, Darien pondría fin a su relación, dejándola con un montón de recuerdos amargos y reproches que darían al traste con su relación profesional. No tendría más remedio que marcharse. Y entonces lo perdería todo, el trabajo y a Darien. Le quedarían recuerdos y era demasiado joven para conformarse con eso.

—Pero es que ya tengo la reserva —se quejó Serena, aunque la perspectiva de unas vacaciones en México palidecía ante el placer de unas semanas trabajando junto a Darien en un gran proyecto.

—Cancela el viaje. Piensa en la agencia. Piensa en el futuro.

No pienso en otra cosa, se dijo Serena. Pienso en el futuro de mi paz mental. Pues tenía la muy vaga esperanza de que si dejaba de verla durante dos semanas, Darien quizás se diera cuenta de que la echaba de menos. Y quizás pondría en cuestión sus firmes principios sobre el noviazgo y el matrimonio.

—Y piensa en otra cosa: te deberé un favor —añadió Darien.

¿Un favor? Serena contempló sus ojos brillantes y sintió que sus entrañas se retorcían de deseo. Se le ocurrían unos cuantos favores que podría pedirle, empezando con un beso y su hermoso cuerpo desnudo bajo sus manos, y luego...

Serena guiñó los ojos ante una revelación repentina. Se puso recta mientras le daba vueltas a la idea.

Le había dicho a su madre que iba a llevar a un acompañante a la fiesta de sus abuelos. Un hombre que le había pedido que se casaran. ¿Qué diría Darien si le pedía que se hiciera pasar por ese hombre a cambio de cancelar sus vacaciones? Era una idea genial: no sólo cesaría su madre de importunarla con sus deseos de verla casada sino que además, con Darien como novio simulado, quizás encontrara la ocasión de besarlo. O incluso de acostarse con él. La mera idea hizo que su estómago se retorciera de nuevo. Era una oportunidad para explorar sus sentimientos hacia Darien sin temer las consecuencias, puesto que todo pasaría por teatro. Y a lo mejor, si se acostaba con él, se daría cuenta de que no era para tanto y su fascinación morbosa remitiría al probar el fruto prohibido. O quizás, y esto era mejor, Darien le tomaría gusto a la farsa y terminaría proponiéndole una relación duradera.

Serena suspiró brevemente, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de que eso ocurriera.

Durante el tiempo en que habían trabajado juntos, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer su opinión sobre el matrimonio. Lo aborrecía, aunque Serena no entendía por qué. No era un hombre que llevara una vida desordenada y salvaje que pudiera destruir un compromiso.

En realidad, había muchas cosas que ignoraba de Darien. De pronto se sintió descorazonada. Sí tuviera algún sentido común, debería buscarse otro empleo, y otro hombre al que amar. Alguien que no detestara el amor. Si dejaba de ver a Darien a diario, seguro que lograría encontrar interés en algún otro hombre.

Pero su sentido común tendría que esperar. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Ni siquiera tenía treinta años. Podía seguir soñando con Darien antes de que el tiempo y su familia se le echaran encima.

—Un gran favor —insistió Darien acercándose.

Serena lo miró, dividida entre la esperanza y el temor al rechazo. ¿Qué podía perder preguntándoselo? Tenía que ser lógica: puesto que Darien no sabía que ella tenía sus motivos emocionales para pedírselo, una negativa no debía afectarla, ni ofenderla.

Pero si aceptaba... se estremeció ante la alegría nacida en su pecho. Si aceptaba, todo era posible.

—Hay algo que podrías hacer por mí —dijo Serena, buscando las palabras—. Este fin de semana, celebramos las bodas de oro de mis abuelos y mi madre organiza una fiesta familiar con todos los parientes.

—Yo siempre quise pertenecer a una gran familia cuando era niño.

Serena hizo una mueca ante su tono soñador.

—Pues, créeme, no es tan bueno como parece. Lo que me recuerda mi problema. Amo profundamente a mi familia, pero no estoy de acuerdo con mis mayores en muchos temas y uno es la posición de la mujer en el orden social. Piensan que la prioridad femenina es cazar un marido y la segunda, conservarlo. Las carreras son para los hombres.

—Pero la mujer se asegura así unos ingresos para toda la vida —comentó Darien cínicamente.

—No has mirado las estadísticas de divorcios últimamente —le corrigió Serena, harta de sus comentarios despectivos hacia los motivos del matrimonio. Sintió placer al comprobar que su tono cortante había hecho mella en Darien que la miró con sorpresa—. El problema es que mi madre está empeñada en casarme antes de que cumpla los treinta el mes que viene —continuó Serena.

Darien sonrió con simpatía.

—Ya veo su idea. Para la mujer todo es caída y decadencia tras los treinta, mientras que el hombre empieza a vivir.

—¡Te sugiero que te guardes tus interpretaciones para ti o no vivirás para disfrutar de lo que te queda! —exclamó Serena—. Pero volviendo a mi problema. La situación se ha vuelto tan dramática que mi madre acaba de llamarme para decirme que me ha conseguido una cita a ciegas para el fin de semana.

Darien se tensó un poco, pero disimuló el desasosiego que le causaba pensar en Serena con otro hombre.

—Le he dicho a mi madre que me niego y se ha puesto a llorar. Así que me he visto obligada a contarle que no puedo nacerlo porque estoy pensando en casarme con otro hombre al que voy a presentar este fin de semana.

Darien sintió una emoción lacerante, dolorosa, que hizo que su compostura se tambaleara.

Siempre había sabido que tarde o temprano, Serena se casaría. Ella era todo lo que un hombre podía desear, si es que ese hombre quería una esposa. No era su caso, se recordó. Hacía tiempo que había decidido que la familia no era para él. O más bien, la vida lo había decidido por él.

—¿Lo conozco? —Darien sintió alivio al comprobar que su voz sonaba tranquila. No quería arriesgarse a mostrar sus sentimientos hacia Serena y hacerla huir. Pues si se sentía incómoda, se marcharía y él quería seguir viéndola cada mañana. Quería oír su gorgoteo risueño cuando algo la divertía. Y la quería cerca para tener sus brillantes ideas o sutiles sugerencias.

Serena suspiró.

—El problema es que no existe. Le dije eso a mamá para que dejara de llorar.

Darien se sintió barrido por la alegría más intensa. Era como si alguien le hubiera quitado todo el peso del mundo de los hombros.

—De manera que si quisieras venir conmigo este fin de semana y simular que eres ese hombre —Serena se detuvo antes de decir—... ese hombre que quiere casarse conmigo, pues yo a cambio dejaré mis vacaciones y te ayudaré en la presentación.

Darien la miró con asombro mientras asimilaba el mensaje. ¿Serena quería que pasaran un fin de semana simulando ser novios? Una sensación exultante lo invadió. Podría tocarla y besarla sin que se enfadara o lo rechazara, por el bien de su simulación. Desde el primer día había estado deseando tenerla en su cama y ahora ese regalo le caía del cielo. Era demasiado bueno para ser real. Apartó la alegría para concentrarse en el truco que debía esconder la propuesta.

—¿Cómo debo comportarme? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Sé tú mismo —dijo Serena y comenzó a relajarse ante su respuesta práctica—. Mi madre opina que debería conquistar a uno de los ejecutivos con los que trato a diario.

—¡Si viera con quien tratas a diario!

Serena rió.

—Ya lo sé, pero mi mamá cree que los jóvenes triunfadores caen de los árboles. En fin, si conociera a uno de esos, no creo que le gustara tanto.

—No sé si debo sentirme insultado —rió a su vez Darien.

—No creo. Es que mi madre cree en el marido ideal, como era mi padre. Trabajaba mucho y el resto del tiempo no se separaba de su familia. Según mi madre, lo único fuera de lugar que hizo fue dejarse atropellar mientras ella estaba embarazada de mí —explicó Serena con ironía.

—Ya veo —dijo Darien preguntándose si ésa sería la idea de Serena del hombre perfecto. ¿Por eso había rechazado sus invitaciones? ¿Porque deseaba un hombre firme y trabajador, sólido y sin riesgos? La idea era deprimente, pero la rechazó ante la perspectiva abierta ante él. Si pasaban tiempo juntos, quizás lograra convencerla de que se fuera a la cama con él.

—Trato hecho —dijo Darien ocultando todo rastro de triunfo en su voz—. Yo me hago pasar por tu novio y tú haces la presentación.

—No le he dicho a mamá que estuviéramos comprometidos, sólo que me lo estaba pensando —le advirtió Serena.

—Es mejor que estemos comprometidos. Nos deja más libres. Pero dime qué clase de pareja somos —añadió con humor—. Soy un novio de esos que te dan golpecitos en la espalda. ¿O es al estilo rosa de Doris Day y Rock Hudson? ¿Esas películas de los sesenta en que se besan así?

Para asombro y espanto de Serena, Darien se inclinó y apretó sus labios cerrados contra los suyos. El aroma y el gesto hicieron que las rodillas de Serena flaquearan.

Pero el hombre se irguió al momento y la miró a los ojos.

—Por algún motivo no me parece que seamos esa clase de pareja—comentó.

Serena se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios y le miró a los ojos. Había allí una luz profunda que deseó fuera pasión. Pero debía ser sólo su humor perverso.

—No te veo como Doris Day. Eres más bien un tipo de heroína de película extranjera.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con timidez Serena, todavía bajo el efecto del beso.

—Ya sabes, una mujer llena de secretos y propósitos ocultos.

Le pasó la mano abierta por la nuca y la besó, pasando la lengua por el labio superior de Serena. Ésta tembló e inconscientemente separó los labios. De inmediato, Darien aprovechó para empezar una dulce y dura exploración que embriagó a Serena y la obligó a echarle los brazos al cuello. Sentía que necesitaba agarrarse a algo, pues había perdido el equilibrio.

Deslizó los dedos por la camisa planchada y los hundió en el corto cabello. Besarlo era tan fantástico como lo había imaginado.

Serena tuvo que morderse el labio para no protestar cuando Darien separó la boca y contempló su rostro arrebolado. Besarlo estaba lleno de peligros y padecimientos futuros, se recordó. Tenía que mantener la frialdad con aquel hombre cerca.

—Tenía razón. Eres la clase de heroína de película extranjera —murmuró Darien y su aliento cálido la hizo estremecerse.

Serena lo miró a su vez mientras se separaban, preguntándose en qué se había metido. Ojalá fuera capaz de salir intacta de aquella aventura.

Continuara…..


	2. Conociendo a la familia

Pues bien aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, tratare de subir un capitulo por semana ok.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que estan dejando Reviews, eso motiva a seguir publicando la historia, pues bien empecemos con el segundo capitulo.

Capítulo Dos

Serena se sobresaltó cuando el timbre de la puerta rompió el silencio de su apartamento. El carrillón, que siempre le había parecido armonioso, le resultó en aquella ocasión estridente y amenazante. Con gestos nerviosos se estiró el jersey color turquesa sobre los vaqueros deslavados. ¡Darien había llegado! No tenía razón alguna para ponerse tan nerviosa, pues nunca se había sentido incómoda con él. Exasperada, muchas veces, frustrada y excitada a menudo, pero no nerviosa.

Claro que esta vez iban a simular un noviazgo y la idea la llenaba de sentimientos encontrados, entre los cuales dominaba la esperanza. Y el nerviosismo.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Tras mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había dejado a la vista ninguno de los cientos de retratos de Darien en todas las posturas que había realizado en el último año y medio, abrió la puerta.

La visión de Darien en su puerta, vestido con elegante informalidad, la dejó un segundo sin habla. Con el jersey gris que llevaba parecía todavía más grande. Y diferente.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Serena sintiéndose muy torpe. Su pretendido noviazgo había introducido un elemento nuevo en su relación. Un elemento al que no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

—¡De momento no han sido buenas! —exclamó Darien entrando en el apartamento.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida por su exabrupto. ¿Estaría ya arrepintiéndose de su trato?

—Diamante pasó esta tarde por la oficina, después de que te marcharas —anunció Darien—. Trajo al modelo que había contratado para enseñártelo.

—Y pensar que me he perdido una escena tan buena —bromeó Serena al darse cuenta de que el mal humor de Darien nada tenía que ver con su cita.

—Me hubiera encantado que estuvieras —dijo Darien amargamente—. Dado que tú le diste la genial idea.

—¡Yo! Soy intelectual y moralmente contraria a la explotación del cuerpo femenino para fines comerciales.

El enfado de Darien pareció disolverse ante su expresión indignada.

—Muy bien. ¿Sueles practicar o los eslóganes te salen siempre así de bien?

—Estoy hablando en serio —masculló Serena—. Pienso que es algo horrible.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero te equivocas de cabo a rabo. Diamante se puso a pensar en lo que le dijiste de contratar un modelo masculino musculoso con indumentaria de obrero y concluyó que era una gran idea.

Serena abrió la boca, comprendiendo el estupor de Darien.

—¿Encontró a un modelo en calzoncillos con un martillo mecánico?

—Bueno, llevaba pantalones azules —dijo Darien—. No pude convencerlo de que se los quitara.

—¡Eso espero! —exclamó Serena con pudor—. El desnudo integral me parece excesivo.

—¿Y dónde está ahora tu indignación?

—La estoy buscando.

—Pues a ver si la encuentras antes del lunes. Porque Diamante vuelve al ataque.

Serena sonrió.

—Estupendo. Así dan ganas de ir a trabajar el lunes. Ojalá traiga al modelo otra vez.

Darien sonrió siguiéndole la broma, pero no le hacía mucha gracia pensar en Serena admirando a otro hombre. No entendía a qué venían sus celos, pero había muchas emociones que no entendía bien en relación con Serena. Estaba deseando explorarlas para que se disiparan.

—¿Dónde está tu bolsa? —preguntó Serena de pronto al observar que no traía equipaje. ¿Se lo habría pensando de nuevo, quizás? Una profunda decepción se apoderó de ella.

—La he dejado en el coche —murmuró Darien mientras decidía si era un buen momento para darle el anillo que se había pasado la tarde buscando, o si debía esperar a llegar a casa de sus padres. Mejor en aquel momento, decidió, dispuesto a convencerla si protestaba.

Hacía meses que deseaba regalarle algo, como una joya. Un colgante que se balanceara suavemente entre sus senos, sujeto por una cadena de oro. Entre sus senos desnudos. Más tarde, se dijo, tragando saliva ante la tentadora imagen. Cuando fueran amantes, le compraría lo que quisiera. Pero de momento, tenía que convencerla de que aceptara al anillo.

Darien sacó la pequeña caja negra de su pantalón y se la tendió a Serena.

—Esto es para ayudar al engaño —anunció.

Serena miró la caja con una repentina melancolía. Tenía que ser un anillo de compromiso. Y hubiera deseado tanto que fuera real. Un anillo que significara algo para él, la promesa de una vida juntos.

Serena tomó la caja y la abrió lentamente. Soltó una exclamación al ver el enorme diamante que absorbía la luz y la devolvía en un millón de fragmentos coloreados. El anillo era una hermosura en su simplicidad. Una piedra sobre una banda de oro. Era una prueba de buen gusto y... de mucho dinero. No podía aceptar algo que le había costado una fortuna, aunque fuera temporalmente. Aunque fuera una idea perfecta.

—Si no te gusta...

—Es el anillo más bonito que he visto nunca —admitió Serena.

—¿Qué ocurre entonces?

—¿Qué pasa si lo pierdo? —preguntó Serena.

—Lo recuperaré. Está asegurado. Es un anillo que compré hace unos años y luego no llegué a usar —mintió para convencerla. Por algún motivo, quería verla con el anillo.

—¿Hace unos años? —Serena intentó disimular la repentina ira que le entró al pensar que le estaba ofreciendo el anillo que había prometido a otra mujer. De manera que aquel enemigo del matrimonio había estado a punto de casarse.

—Pues sí. Era una rubia impresionante... —siguió Darien para acallar sus prejuicios.

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser rubia? —dijo Serena que no tenía ganas de oír hablar de la mujer que casi se casa con Darien. ¿O era ella la que le había quitado las ganas de casarse para siempre?

—No siempre es rubia —la tranquilizó Darien—. Hubo una pelirroja llamada Beryl que era...

—Hablaba de forma retórica —le interrumpió Serena con irritación—. No te he pedido una lista de tus conquistas.

Darien sonrió con alegría.

—En realidad, yo fui la conquista de Beryl y no al revés. Pero por mucho que te fascine mi vida amorosa, tenemos que marcharnos. Me he enterado de que podemos tardar tres buenas horas en llegar a Scranton.

—Tres malas horas, querrás decir. El tráfico es un espanto —dijo Serena, repentinamente abrumada por las dudas de última hora. No sabía dónde la llevaría su cambio de estatus. Percibía oscuramente que una vez que se pusiera el anillo de Darien, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Podía superar su enamoramiento por él, pero si se acostumbraba a su cercanía física, a su galantería simulada, le costaría enormemente recuperar un papel distante el lunes en la oficina, cuando todo terminara.

—Perdona, ¿en qué estaré pensando? Casi se me olvida.

Serena miró a Darien preguntándose de qué hablaría, pero éste la sacó de dudas. La tomó por los brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, en un abrazo intenso que hizo que el cuerpo de Serena comenzara a arder. Lo que más deseaba era cerrar los ojos y saborear la situación. Pero en lugar de eso se esforzó en mantener la cabeza fría.

—¿Has olvidado qué? —murmuró contra su jersey.

—Que somos novios. Que debo besarte.

Serena luchó contra el deseo que estaba saboteando su compostura mientras intentaba pensar.

Era inútil. Sólo pensaba en lo bueno que era estar entre sus brazos. Mejor de lo que había imaginado, y no carecía de imaginación.

Le miró a los ojos y vio en ellos pequeños destellos diabólicos. Como explosiones de pasión bajo una apariencia tranquila. ¿Sería pasión o sólo su humor canalla? ¿Y si era pasión, sería igual hacia cualquier mujer que tuviera la ocasión de abrazar?

La pregunta perdió interés al notar que Darien bajaba la cabeza hacia ella. Dejó de respirar mirándole a los labios. Eran tan sensuales, tan apetecibles. Deseaba morderlos y saborearlos, descubrir su textura y su forma.

Le pesaban los párpados ante la fuerza del deseo. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no asirlo por el cuello y besarlo de una vez. Por fin, cuando estaba a punto de gritar de frustración, sus labios la rozaron y lanzaron un sinfín de sensaciones por su cuerpo. Se le puso la carne de gallina, pero para su asombro, Darien no profundizó el beso. Se apartó de ella y la miró con seriedad, con algo indescifrable en la mirada.

¿En qué estaba pensando? La timidez empezó a diluir el placer que Serena había sentido.

Quizás no deseaba besarla más, o quizás el anterior beso lo había decepcionado. La tristeza se hizo sitio junto con la timidez, al pensar que Darien podía encontrarla decepcionante en el terreno sexual. Se sentía confusa y pensó que hasta la fecha su relación había sido ante todo clara y agradable. Quizás perdiera la buena relación con Darien sin ganar su amor a cambio.

Serena observó a Darien tomar su mano y colocarle con delicadeza el anillo. Le quedaba perfecto. ¿Sería una señal del destino? Pero lo único que significaba era que la novia de Darien tenía su tamaño, se dijo Serena con irritación. La idea de que no era más que otra de las mujeres que aparecían y desaparecían en la vida de Darien la ponía furiosa.

—Gracias —dijo secamente y se dio la vuelta para recoger su maleta.

Darien frunció el ceño ante su tono cortante, preguntándose qué habría hecho mal y si estaba enfadada por el anillo o por el beso. ¿O estaría nerviosa ante el fin de semana que se avecinaba?

No lo sabía. No sabía muchas cosas de ella, se dijo, intimidado. Empezando por cómo actuar ante una gran familia. Su experiencia familiar se limitaba a alguna visita a sus amigos casados y lo que veía en la televisión. Y no creía que aquello representara la realidad.

Tenía que olvidarse de aquello sobre lo que no podía actuar, como había hecho siempre. Al fin y al cabo, había logrado penetrar en la muy exclusiva intimidad de Serena y romper sus barreras. O más bien, su madre lo había conseguido. El caso es que le había sido concedida la oportunidad de conocer a Serena desde un punto de vista no profesional.

Darien intentó apartar la oleada de imágenes que lo asaltaban al pensar en cómo le gustaría conocerla. Deseaba tanto abrazarla de nuevo. Acariciar la piel sedosa de su mejilla. Deslizar los labios por el terciopelo vibrante de su garganta. Recorrer la textura deliciosa de sus senos. Seguir hacia abajo... Tomó aire para calmarse. Llevaba meses deseando tocarla, pero el breve y tímido beso que habían intercambiado no había hecho sino aumentar su apetito. Había comprobado cómo era tenerla en sus brazos y quería más, mucho más.

Darien perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Serena se agachó para cerrar la maleta y sus vaqueros se ciñeron sobre sus nalgas y sus caderas. Disfrutó de la vista y comprobó que tenía un tipo estupendo, delgado y redondeado. Sólo podía estar más guapa desnuda. Pero no debía pensar en eso.

Necesitas una mujer, se dijo. Pero no, no era una mujer. Necesitaba a Serena Tsukino y más de lo que quería admitir. Se estaba hartando de pasarse horas mascullando su frustración, incapaz de trabajar y desahogándose en el gimnasio.

El ruido de la maleta al cerrarse interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Eso es todo lo que llevas? —preguntó señalando el equipaje.

—Eso y cinco docenas de panecillos.

Darien la miró con asombro.

—¿Cinco docenas? —repitió—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tantos panecillos?

Serena sonrió.

—Aunque te parezca raro, vamos a comerlos. O más bien, mi madre los servirá esta noche, pues no acepta otros panecillos que los de Nueva York.

—Tiene razón. Tú llevas el pan y yo la maleta.

Serena buscó las bolsas de panes en la cocina y comprobó una vez más que lo dejaba todo en orden antes de apresurarse detrás de Darien que llevaba su maleta como si fuera una pluma.

Miró un segundo sus brazos y deseó saber hasta qué punto era fuerte. Había jugado al rugby como profesional hasta unos años antes, cuando decidió dejarlo y abrió una agencia.

Quizás tuviera la oportunidad de descubrir la extensión de su musculatura durante el fin de semana. Un estremecimiento de anticipación recorrió su espina dorsal. Las posibilidades parecían infinitas.

Para sorpresa de Serena, Darien era un conductor tranquilo y competente, capaz de mostrar la mayor paciencia ante las manías e imprudencias de otros conductores. Aparentemente había escapado al síndrome de la velocidad del macho que había afectado a muchos de sus conocidos y pretendientes.

—¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó Darien cuando entraron en la ciudad de Scranton.

—A la derecha en el semáforo y luego seguimos recto.

—Un sitio interesante —Darien miraba con curiosidad las viejas casas dispuestas sobre el entorno de colinas—. ¿Has crecido aquí?

—Sí, mi familia lleva en la zona unos ciento cincuenta años. Antes de eso nos moríamos de hambre en Irlanda. Gira a la derecha —añadió mientras intentaba decidir qué debía contarle de su familia. ¿Debía advertirle sobre los peligros de la conversación y los temas prohibidos, como mencionarle al tío Artemis los males del tabaco, o hablar de política con la tía Luna, o bien comentar el estado de la universidad pública con el primo Taiki? No parecía justo dejar que Darien se encontrara con su familia en la suposición de que todos eran adultos coherentes y bien educados, capaces de pasar por encima de cualquier desacuerdo sin mayores problemas.

Serena se agitó, nerviosa, en su asiento de cuero, pensando en el lío en el que había metido a Darien. El pobre debía provenir de una familia normal, educada y agradable, cuyos miembros trataban bien a los invitados, cualquiera que fuera la provocación. En realidad no sabía mucho de los antecedentes familiares de Darien. Frunció el ceño, intentando recordar algún dato. De hecho sólo sabía que había compaginado su carrera deportiva con los estudios y prácticas en el mundo de la publicidad hasta que una lesión en la rodilla había forzado su retirada. Y el hecho de que envidiaba las familias grandes cuando era un niño.

Una sensación extraña fue creciendo en ella al pensarlo. Era muy raro que Darien no hablara nunca de su familia. ¿Quizás era discreción? ¿Autodefensa ante la idea de que una mujer pudiera interesarse por su vida privada? ¿O no quería mezclar lo profesional con su vida íntima?

En cierto modo, aquella idea la hizo sentirse optimista. Darien no tenía la menor idea de que ella acunaba deseos muy diferentes en relación con él. No pensaba conformarse con un fin de semana en su vida. Y puesto que no lo sospechaba, no estaría en guardia. Con un poco de suerte, podría deslizarse bajo sus defensas antes de que percibiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y con mucha suerte, quizás descubriera qué había en su vida que justificara su total negativa a fundar una familia.

Miró de reojo la fuerte mandíbula de Darien que conducía tranquilo. Deslizarse bajo su piel sería un gran placer. Se removió, inquieta, al recordar cómo la había abrazado y besado unas horas atrás.

Aunque no acababa de entenderlo, besar a Darien le había producido sensaciones que iban mucho más lejos de lo que un beso podía provocar. Mucho más lejos de lo que su experiencia le permitía imaginar. Lo que la hacía preguntarse cómo sería hacer el amor con él.

—Gira a la izquierda en esa esquina —le ordenó mientras intentaba poner freno a su imaginación con algún tema inocuo—. Mi madre vive en lo alto de la colina, en aquella casa amarilla de la derecha. La que tiene un coche aparcado fuera —añadió lentamente. ¿Se habrían presentado el tío Souichi y su familia?

Darien la miró mientras aparcaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, ¿qué iba a pasar?

—Yo he preguntado primero. Pero dime, después de venir hasta aquí, ¿vamos a quedarnos en el coche? Te he prometido portarme bien y no hacer nada insociable.

Cierta duda en su voz la obligó a mirarlo con sorpresa. ¿Era posible que Darien estuviera nervioso? Siempre parecía frío y controlado. Pero sin duda tenía debilidades y rasgos de timidez que ella nunca había descubierto. Ojalá no se pusiera nervioso ahora, se dijo. Ya tenía bastante con soportar a su familia.

—No sé qué te parecerá, pero en mi familia si no haces nada insociable, te tomarán por un extraterrestre —suspiró Serena.

Para su sorpresa, la respuesta de Darien consistió en asirla por los brazos y sentarla en su regazo, provocando un torrente de sensaciones en Serena.

—¿Qué haces? —tartamudeó Serena sabiendo que la pregunta era idiota, pero deseando ganar tiempo.

—Me estoy metiendo en el papel de un hombre enamorado —explicó—. Y lo primero es besar al objeto de mi afecto.

Serena le miró a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos tan hermosos, pensó. Azul Oscuro y aterciopelados, rodeados de pestañas espesas y largas. Parecía que uno podía hundirse en ellos. Su descripción llegó a término cuando Darien la acercó y capturó sus labios.

Labios que eran ardientes y firmes y se apretaron con pasión contra los suyos haciéndola temblar mientras lo dejaba penetrar en su boca con la mente invadida por las deliciosas sensaciones de extravío. Su lengua se unió a la suya y un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta.

—Empiezo a sentirme comprometido —dijo Darien sin separarse de sus labios—. Pero no lo suficiente. Además, por desgracia para mi puesta a punto, alguien nos mira desde la puerta de al lado.

Serena movió la cabeza, siguiendo la mirada de Darien. Allí había un joven despeinado de mirada torva, observándolos con atención. ¿Sería el hijo del primo segundo del marido de la vecina? Si era así, tenía mucho que agradecerle a Darien.

—¿Mi rival? —dijo Darien mientras se inclinaba y rozaba con los labios el cuello de Serena. La reacción de ésta fue instantánea, sintió que un fuego ardiente nacía en sus labios y recorría su piel y deseó estar en cualquier sitio que no fuera un coche, con un vecino mirándolos. Pero recordó que el motivo por el que la besaba era precisamente porque allí podían ser vistos.

Decidió ser coherente y se separó de Darien para abrir la puerta.

—Vamos a la casa, antes de que salga mamá y toda la calle venga a conocerte.

Serena salió del coche y esperó a que Darien se reuniera con ella en la acera. Se sobresaltó al sentir una palmada en su trasero y se dio la vuelta, indignada.

—¡Darien Chiba!

Darien la miró con inocencia.

—¿Las parejas de novios no hacen eso?

—Esta pareja de novios no hace eso.

—Eso no es cierto del todo, puesto que yo lo he hecho —Darien parecía dispuesto a argumentar la estadística cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

—¡Cielo, pero entra! Os he esperado toda la tarde —la voz cariñosa de Ikuko los llamaba desde el umbral.

Serena miró a Darien antes de darle la espalda y dijo con severidad:

—Compórtate.

Después corrió a la puerta a abrazar a su madre.

—Cariño, estás muy guapa y éste debe ser... —Ikuko miró a Darien.

—Mamá, te presento a Darien Chiba. Es...

—¡Hija! —exclamó Ikuko al observar el anillo de compromiso que llevaba su hija—. ¡Así que has aceptado!

Serena se sobresaltó ante la nota de éxtasis en la voz de su madre.

—Me alegro tanto de conocerte. Llámame Ikuko —dijo ésta sonriendo a Darien—. Así me llama mi otro yerno.

—Ikuko —repitió Darien obedientemente.

Un grito agudo seguido de una caída se oyó en ese momento, proveniente del piso superior e Ikuko miró a su hija con cara de temor:

—Dios mío —murmuró.

Serena la miró al escuchar otro golpe.

—Parece que alguien tiene problemas allá arriba —comentó Darien.

Serena saltó al oír otro golpe sordo.

—Mamá, ¿no deberíamos subir a ver qué pasa?

Ikuko negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—No quiero saberlo. Es tu primo Kevin. Tu tío Souichi lo envío arriba y le dijo que no saldría hasta que no se portara bien.

—Eso será toda la vida —masculló Serena—. Creí que no iban a venir.

—¡Han venido! —susurró Ikuko confidencialmente—. Se presentaron hará una hora diciendo que al final lo habían arreglado. Y no sé dónde ponerlos. He llamado a todos los parientes y no queda una cama libre.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—¿Y te extraña? Esos niños están completamente fuera de control. ¿Por qué no los mandas a un hotel?

Ikuko la miró con aire escandalizado.

—No puedo, querida, son mi familia. Y quiero a Souichi y a Setsuna.

—Yo también los quiero, pero mi amor aumenta cuando sus hijos están lejos.

—Shhh —susurró Ikuko—. Pueden oírte. Ven.

—Es fascinante —murmuró Darien mientras la seguían al salón y Serena no supo si se refería a la rabieta que continuaba arriba o a su madre. Ambas cosas, probablemente.

—¡Bienvenido a la familia! —el tío Souichi se levantó y apretó con energía la mano tendida de Darien—. No tengo que decirte que has encontrado una joya en Serena.

—Nos alegramos mucho de conocerte, Darien —declaró Setsuna—. Mis niñas van a estar encantadas. ¿Las dejarás ser tus madrinas, verdad, Serena?

—No hemos llegado tan lejos —dijo Serena.

—Sigue mi consejo, Darien, y retrasa el momento —comentó Souichi.

—Serena, cariño —intervino Ikuko—. ¿Me ayudas un minuto en la cocina?

—Ven, Darien —dijo Serena, incapaz de dejarlo a solas con sus parientes. Souichi debía estar preparando una de sus temibles historias sobre pesca.

—Cielo, siento pedirte esto —dijo Ikuko en cuanto cerró la puerta de la cocina—, pero no se me ocurre otra forma. ¿Os importaría a los dos pasar el fin de semana en casa de tu hermana? Mina se ha negado a recibir a los hijos de Souichi. Dice que todavía no se ha recuperado de su última visita —Ikuko movió la cabeza con censura—. Y eso que Mina es profesora. Pensé que sabría cómo tratar con ellos.

—Con una silla y un látigo —masculló Serena, pero su madre la ignoró.

—Pero dice que le encantaría recibiros a vosotros dos —continuó Ikuko.

—Nos parece muy bien —dijo Darien inmediatamente recibiendo la sonrisa agradecida de Ikuko,

—Qué amable eres —dijo.

¿Amable? Serena pensó en la descripción y tuvo que darle la razón a su madre. Era cierto que Darien era amable y simpático, no de la clase pesada, sino práctico y discreto.

—Tenéis el tiempo justo de ir a casa de Mina y dejarlo todo antes de la cena en casa de Luna. Y por favor, no os retraséis —advirtió Ikuko—. Luna ya está enfadada por el hecho de que tus abuelos no vienen a la cena. Parece que yo tengo la culpa de que el médico de papá le haya prohibido salir hoy si mañana recibe a toda la familia. Y acuérdate de traer los panecillos. ¿Los tienes, verdad?

Ante el asentimiento de Serena, Ikuko se puso de puntillas y besó a Darien en la mejilla antes de abrazar a su hija.

—Estoy deseando presumir de nuevo yerno. Espero que no penséis en un largo noviazgo.

—Por lo que sé, no va a ser largo —dijo Darien y Serena oyó la risa oculta en su voz, pero como siempre, su madre ignoró el matiz.

—¡Perfecto! —Ikuko apretó las manos con alegría—. Me encantan las bodas en Navidad.

—O en el día de Acción de Gracias —añadió Darien.

Serena le lanzó una mirada homicida mientras se lo llevaba hacia la puerta. Hacer su papel era una cosa, pero no debía sobreactuar.

Continuara…

Y ahora que pasara con nuestra pareja favorita? Por lo pronto no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo y sabremos lo que les espera en casa de mina hasta la proxima y gracias por leer.


	3. En casa de Mina

**Como lo prometí cada semana estaré subiendo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y pues bien aquí está el tercer capítulo.**

**Que pasara con Serena y Darien una vez que lleguen a casa de Mina?, se decidirá Darien a intentar algo con Serena?, pues ya no tengamos más dudas y leamos el siguiente capítulo.**

Capítulo Tres

—Aquí vive Mina —Serena señaló una casa baja, de color amarillo y con ventanas azules, aislada entre dos edificios mucho más grandes—. La acaba de pintar y le ha quedado bien —añadió.

Darien aparcó ante la casa, apagó el motor y la contempló con interés. No es que estuviera bien, era fantástica. La nueva pintura hacía que la casa pareciera un sueño. De niño había soñado con vivir en una casa parecida a la de Mina. Una casa con contraventanas azules, un gran tejado y un porche con balancines en la parte delantera.

Los demás niños del orfanato soñaban siempre que se descubría que eran los hijos de condes, o millonarios que se los llevaban a vivir a mansiones, Pero él no. Sus sueños habían sido más prosaicos. Él sólo quería un padre y una madre y una pequeña casa donde jugar en el porche durante las tormentas de verano.

La mirada de Darien pasó al rostro de Serena. La mujer era perfecta para una casa así. Le correspondía el dormitorio principal. La anticipación se apoderó de sus sentidos. Un gran dormitorio con una enorme cama en la que jugar con Serena durante las tormentas de verano. La tomaría en sus brazos y besaría su hermoso rostro antes de dibujar un camino por su cuello hasta su elegante y seductor escote. El placer imaginario de desnudar su cuerpo exquisito le hizo estremecerse.

Tuvo que contener su imaginación, para dominarla. «Piensa que es una campaña de publicidad», se dijo. «Tienes que vender un producto, tú mismo. Tienes que convencer a Serena de que puedes ser el más perfecto amante que pueda imaginar».

Pero tuvo que tragarse un suspiro. No tenía ni idea de lo que Serena buscaba en un amante y no lo descubriría sin preguntar, y eso era demasiado peligroso. Si llegaba a expresar su deseo, nunca podría volverse atrás. Su declaración pesaría entre ellos y podría envenenar su amistad, que era ya una gran conquista. Y no quería que se marchara de la oficina, pues sabía que Serena encontraría trabajo al día siguiente de dejarlo.

Serena estudió la expresión seria de Darien preguntándose en qué estaría pensando. El color de la casa de su hermana no podía despertar una concentración tan profunda. Quizás intentaba descubrir cómo escapar de aquella situación demente. La respuesta ansiosa de su madre sin duda lo había asustado. Pero no era posible. Hacía falta mucho más que una madre entusiasta para asustar a Darien Sutherland.

Por otra parte, aunque Darien se estuviera arrepintiendo, tenían un trato. Y Darien lo cumpliría. Y sería pagado por ello, pues ella iba a hacer su campaña de las sopas... Serena se estremeció al quedar su mirada prendada de los labios del hombre, que ejercían sobre ella un magnetismo irresistible. Tenía tantas ganas de sentirlos de nuevo sobre su boca...

Guiñó los ojos cuando Darien se inclinó hacia ella, cubriendo su visión. Era como si su intenso deseo lo hubiera arrastrado hacia ella. Se lamió el labio inferior nerviosamente, incapaz de moverse, fascinada por las acciones de Darien. Dejó de respirar cuando se acercó más. Entonces la rozó con sus labios en un gesto que la llenó de sensaciones.

Darien olía tan bien, y sabía aún mejor, pensó Serena soñadoramente. Quería más, mucho más.

Quería tomarle la cara con las manos y besarlo con pasión, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello para descubrir si eran tan sedosos como parecían.

Pero el comentario susurrado de Darien la devolvió a la realidad:

—Bueno, esto debe ser suficiente para convencer a cualquiera de que estamos juntos.

En absoluto, se dijo Serena. Hacía falta mucho más. Pero no hizo más que suspirar su anhelo.

—¿Cansada? —interpretó Darien.

—Un poco —Serena se agarró a la excusa del cansancio. Luego salió del coche y fue hasta la casa cuya puerta se abrió de inmediato dando paso a su hermana.

—¡Serena! Llevo toda la tarde esperando. ¿Es éste tu Darien? ¡Qué guapo! —Mina continuó hablando sin esperar una respuesta—. Si es la mitad de simpático que de guapo, habrá valido la pena esperar.

—Gracias, pero fui yo el que tuvo que esperar a que Serena se decidiera a casarse conmigo. Pero ahora que ha aceptado, no pienso soltarla —al decirlo, la voz de Darien se hizo profunda y aunque Serena sabía que se trataba de una farsa, no pudo evitar la oleada de placer y orgullo que la recorrió al oírlo.

Mina alzó sus pobladas cejas pelirrojas y asintió con aprobación:

—Además es romántico. Cada vez mejor. Bienvenido a la familia, Darien —y abrió los brazos para abrazarlo.

Serena miró con placer a su hermana en brazos de Darien y pensó que si fuera inmadura sentiría celos, pero sólo sentía el nerviosismo de la absurda situación en la que se había metido.

—Vamos, entrad en casa. Me alegra teneros conmigo. Mamá intentó colocarme a los niños del tío Soichi, pero le dije que antes renunciaba a la familia que tenerlos de nuevo en mi casa. Te digo que la tía Setsuna está haciendo monstruos con sus absurdas ideas contra la disciplina y en favor de la libertad infantil. Después de catorce años dando clases, sé de sobra que los niños necesitan límites para madurar.

—Me encanta la pintura de la casa —dijo Serena intentando cambiar de tema, pues su objetivo del fin de semana consistía en convencer a Darien de que el matrimonio y los hijos eran una cosa excelente y saludable. Si seguían hablando de los pequeños monstruos, saldría huyendo.

Pero no había forma de engañar a su hermana, aunque en esta ocasión malinterpretó su reserva. Miró a Darien de reojo y comentó:

—Será mejor que sepa cuánto antes lo loca que está esta familia.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—¿Es eso un consejo de un miembro ilustre del club de «deja para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy»? —bromeó.

—Qué hermanita tan tonta has resultado ser —dijo Mina alzándose de hombros—. Y pensar que prometías mucho de pequeña.

Darien escuchó sus bromas y piques con una punzada de nostalgia. Toda su infancia había sido un inmenso anhelo de pertenecer a una familia. Una familia que compartiera sus recuerdos y supiera qué amaba y qué le disgustaba. Una familia cuya aceptación y amor fuera incondicional.

Pero ese anhelo era propio de un crío, se dijo, y él era un adulto y podía controlar su propio destino. Y para vivir ya no necesitaba una familia. Ni para construir recuerdos comunes. Quizás pudiera crear ciertos recuerdos con Serena durante el fin de semana. Para eso sólo necesitaba convencerla de que se acostara con él.

Y ya había progresado. Había logrado besarla. En varias ocasiones. Y el fin de semana no había hecho más que empezar. Todo era posible.

Darien siguió a las hermanas por la casa, observando con curiosidad el cómodo salón. Todo era acogedor y lleno de encanto. Como la propia Mina.

—Es una suerte que seáis novios —dijo Mina—. Porque si no, Darien tendría que dormir en el sofá y tiene muelles sueltos por todas partes. De manera que he instalado a Rubeus en una cama con nosotros y tenéis su cuarto. No me he decidido a cambiar la cama doble en la que duerme, así que estaréis muy bien.

Serena tragó saliva al escuchar las palabras de Mina, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones confusas. Se sintió caliente y preocupada, y sin habla. Y asustada. No había previsto que se vieran forzados a tan inmediata intimidad, aunque la idea de compartir cama fuera excelente. En realidad, siempre había imaginado que dormirían en casa de su madre cuyas ideas sobre el sexo harían de los puritanos unos liberales avanzados.

Serena miró de reojo a Darien, pero no hubiera podido decir en qué pensaba. Su rostro era impasible, aunque notaba cierta tensión en su mandíbula. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba enfadado o se sentía manipulado? A lo mejor creía que ella lo había preparado todo. La vergüenza la atenazó y deseó explicarle que no había sido nada deliberado. Pero no podía hablar delante de Mina, o ésta pensaría que estaban locos. Y acabaría por descubrir la verdad, y con ella toda la familia, pues Mina no era capaz de guardar un secreto para salvar su alma.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Mina se volvió a mirarlos ante su silencio—. ¿He metido la pata en algo? ¿No tendréis problemas sexuales o algo así?

—¡No! —exclamó Serena.

Para su sorpresa, Darien le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Su gran cuerpo acogedor parecía defenderla de la curiosidad de Mina.

—Es que Serena no acaba de acostumbrarse al hecho de que estemos prometidos —explicó Darien rozándola con su voz seductora y obligándola a apretarse instintivamente contra él.

—¡Es verdad! Se me ha olvidado mirar tu anillo. Mamá me llamó hace un rato y me dijo que era una preciosidad.

Serena tendió la mano, dividida entre la vergüenza por mentir a su familia y el orgullo de llevar el anillo de Darien. El orgullo ganó.

—¡Oh! —Mina miró a Darien con una sonrisa radiante—. Eres mucho, mucho mejor que el hijo del primo segundo del marido de la vecina de mamá.

Mina saltó al escuchar una alarma en la cocina y exclamó:

—¿Ya es la hora? Por si mamá no te lo hubiera dicho, la tía Luna nos espera a todos para cenar, y sabes lo maniática que es con la puntualidad. Me va a poner verde porque Yaten trabaja hasta tarde y no podrá llegar a la cena. Yaten es mi marido —explicó ante la mirada interrogativa de Darien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó Serena.

—Como mucho, un cuarto de hora. ¿Por qué no abrís las maletas mientras saco mi contribución culinaria del horno? Si veis a Rubeus, decidle que es la hora.

—Voy a por las maletas —se ofreció Darien y salió del salón.

—Vuestra habitación es la de la derecha al final del pasillo —gritó Mina corriendo a la cocina.

Serena subió lentamente las escaleras. De pronto se sentía como si se hubiera subido a una atracción de feria, una montaña rusa emocional que estaba destruyendo su habitual serenidad.

La idea de compartir cama con Darien la excitaba enormemente, pero también la aterraba.

Llevaba tanto tiempo fantaseando sobre la posibilidad de hacer el amor con él que ahora temía a la realidad. ¿Y si se ponía a tocarlo durante el sueño? ¿Qué pensaría Darien si se despertaba y se encontraba con Serena acariciándolo? La idea la sobresaltó. A lo mejor pensaba que era una mujer sin control, o sexualmente frustrada. Y tendría razón. Al menos en lo referente a él.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara, tía Serena?

Serena sonrió a su sobrino Rubeus que salía en aquel momento del baño.

—Hola, Rubeus, estoy pensando —saludó—. ¿Qué tal el colegio?

—Odio el colegio. Cuando sea mayor, no pienso ir más al colegio.

—¿No me digas? —Serena estaba sorprendida, pues en general Rubeus contaba maravillas de su clase—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque Mike no deja de pegarme y me hace daño —estalló el niño y miró a su alrededor como temiendo recibir un golpe por quejarse.

—Díselo al profesor —recomendó Serena.

Rubeus le lanzó una mirada dolida.

—Ya lo he hecho y habló con él, pero no hizo ni caso. Ahora me pega cuando no mira la maestra.

—Los brutos rara vez responden a las razones —dijo Darien desde las escaleras.

Serena giró y lo miró. El último sol entrando por las ventanas hacia brillar su cabello y llenaba de colores la entrada y la escalera. Era como un regalo de Navidad. Su regalo envuelto en un lazo rojo. Sintió los párpados pesados al imaginarlo desnudo, con un lazo rojo... ¿Dónde se lo pondría? En la cintura... ¿o más abajo?

—¿Quién es? —la pregunta de Rubeus la sacó de sus fantasías deliciosas.

Sonrió e intentó recuperar un semblante normal, y no la cara de embobamiento que se le ponía ante Darien.

—Es un amigo mío, Darien Chiba.

Rubeus miró a Darien.

—Es grande. No me importaría que me pegaran si fuera así de grande.

—Intenta devolverle el golpe a Mike —sugirió Darien.

—Mamá dice que la violencia no sirve de nada —se quejó Rubeus.

—Lo que me recuerda que tu madre dice que bajes ya —intervino Serena.

Rubeus suspiró, aburrido, pero fue a las escaleras, aunque se detuvo antes de bajar y declaró:

—Pero, tía Serena, tenéis que marcharos el domingo, porque no quiero dormir con ellos. Papá ronca.

—Esta es mi familia, bienvenido a ella —dijo Serena cuando se quedaron a solas. Por alguna razón, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo espontáneos y desinhibidos que eran todos hasta que los había mirado con los ojos de Darien. ¿Qué pensaría de ellos? ¿Serían muy diferentes a su propia familia? Probablemente. Por la forma de comportarse de Darien y su visión del mundo, seguro que provenía de un medio educado, profesional y frío.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se quedó mirando la gran cama que dominaba el cuarto.

Sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina al notar que Darien entraba detrás de ella. Deseaba más que nada compartir aquella cama con él y al mismo tiempo se sentía petrificada por el temor a dejar escapar su única oportunidad o echarla a perder.

—No pongas esa cara de angustia —dijo Darien—. No suelo atacar a las mujeres —añadió dejando las maletas en el suelo.

Serena reaccionó al oír cierta ofensa en sus palabras. E incluso dolor. La idea de Darien sufriendo por su culpa le resultaba insoportable.

—No estoy preocupada por lo que tú puedas hacer —dijo con honestidad—. Me preocupa lo que puedas pensar.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tengo miedo de que creas que yo he arreglado esto —dijo con timidez—. Y sé de sobra que eres demasiado atractivo para no saber comportarte con una mujer.

Darien sintió que su tensión se deshacía bajo sus palabras. ¿Lo encontraba atractivo de verdad o lo decía por cumplir? Miró los brillantes ojos azules de Serena intentando leer las evidentes emociones que luchaban bajo la superficie. Pero le resultaba tan inútil como mirar el fondo del mar. Sólo deseaba tomarla en brazos y apretarla y sentir sus senos desnudos contra su pecho.

Quería cubrir cada milímetro de su piel exquisita con besos y mirarla al mismo tiempo, mientras lo hacía. Quería ver en qué se convertía entonces el azul de sus ojos.

—En serio —añadió Serena, incapaz de interpretar su mirada grave.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al fin Darien, queriendo seguir hablando del tema anunciado.

Serena no lo entendió.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué crees que soy atractivo?

Serena abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. ¿Qué podía decir? «Estoy obsesionada pensando en ti. Me fascina tu aspecto. Adoro tu inteligencia y tu sentido del humor. Me encanta tu personalidad y su fondo oscuro. Tanto que me paso las noches haciendo dibujos en los que apareces en mil posturas».

No iba a decirle aquello. No podía admitir su enamoramiento, pues la confesión la haría parecer tan vulnerable, tan joven... Como una adolescente confesando una pasión juvenil.

Pero por el contrario, podía admitir que se sentía atraída, sin dejarle ver la profundidad de su pasión. Que deseaba besarlo, pero que no daba una especial importancia a ese hecho.

El deseo le apretaba la garganta, amenazando con ahogarla. No sabía qué podría pasar, pero tenía que intentarlo. Si no lo hacía, se lo reprocharía toda la vida.

—No sé que es lo que encuentro mas atractivo en ti —comenzó lentamente.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué te parecen mis músculos? —bromeó Darien.

Serena observó con cautela el brillo malicioso de sus ojos.

—En realidad, nunca me había fijado mucho en tu apariencia física —mintió.

—Pues deberías —dijo él con fingida seriedad—. La apariencia física es muy importante en una relación, aunque sea falsa. ¿Por qué no me tocas y así puedes apreciar mi forma?

Serena lo miró con asombro. Si apreciaba un poco más su forma, como decía, caería en el pecado de idolatría.

Pero aprovechó la ocasión y se acercó a él con lentitud, observando que ciertamente tenía músculos, incluso en lugares que nunca hubiera imaginado. Con precaución, alargó la mano y le tocó el pecho. El tacto era una delicia. Era sólido, seguro, cálido. Como él mismo. Darien era una persona honrada, cariñosa, en la que se podía confiar. No era alguien frívolo, ni tendente al entusiasmo y el abandono fáciles. Era la clase de hombre con el que puede contarse para el futuro. La clase de hombre que no sale huyendo ante el primer conflicto.

Lo que no le serviría de mucho a menos que pudiera convencer a Darien de que olvidara su aversión a la familia y se comprometiera con ella. Frunció el ceño al acordarse de cierta rubia con la que había estado dispuesto a comprometerse.

—¿Tienes alguna queja sobre mi forma? —preguntó Darien al ver su gesto.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por olvidar el pasado y concentrarse en el momento presente.

—A lo mejor no eres la clase de chica que le da mucha importancia a la fuerza —propuso Darien.

Serena intentó pensar cómo responder. Le parecía absurdo alabar la fuerza física, pero lo cierto era que lo admiraba también por eso. Era una frivolidad, pero no podía engañarse.

—¿A lo mejor eres la clase de chica que aprecia a un hombre por su inteligencia? —sonrió Darien y su expresión perversa aumentó la excitación de Serena.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido que a lo mejor me gustan los tipos callados? —bromeó.

Darien ladeó la cabeza y la estudió con detenimiento. De pronto, alargó el brazo y la tomó por un hombro para acercarla. Su gesto fue tan inesperado que Serena perdió el equilibrio y lo recuperó contra su pecho, embriagada por el repentino contacto. Deliberadamente se relajó, dejando que su cuerpo se adaptara a la forma deliciosa de Darien, y sintiendo una vibración en su estómago que ascendía por su pecho.

Alzó la cara para mirar sus ojos brillantes y preguntó:

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Aclárate de una vez, mujer. ¿No querías a un tipo callado y decidido?

Serena tomó aire y se llenó de la fragancia de agua de colonia de Darien. Olía un poco a lima.

Le encantaba el aroma de lima y todo lo relacionado con limas. Las bebidas, los aromas, los hombres...

¿Sabría a lima también? Hundió la nariz en el cuello de Darien y sonrió para sí al sentir que el hombre se tensaba levemente. Sin poder evitarlo, sacó la lengua para probar el sabor de su piel.

La reacción de Darien fue apretarla más contra su cuerpo. Serena rió con placer al sentir su deseo contra el vientre. Le parecía justo que Darien fuera sensible a sus gestos.

—Serena... —la voz de Darien tenía una advertencia cuando besó de nuevo su cuello. No sabía a lima, decidió. Sabía a sal y a algo mucho más indefinible. Algo que sin embargo la alcanzaba profundamente, emocionándola. La hacía desear tirarlo en la cama, arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor de forma apasionada.

Colocó las manos sobre su pecho y lo acarició, sintiendo su solidez. Darien era sin duda su ideal masculino. El hombre en el que habían tomado cuerpo todas sus fantasías eróticas.

Deslizó las manos hasta los hombros y las enlazó detrás de su nuca, mirándolo y deseando besarlo. Lo deseaba tanto que no temía ser rechazada.

Pero un rechazo parecía ser lo último en lo que Darien pensaba. Fascinada vio cómo sus labios se iban aproximando a ella y su excitación iba creciendo hasta convertirse en un rugido en sus oídos. Pero de pronto, Darien alzó la cabeza y miró a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Serena con la voz ronca.

Darien señaló la puerta, y Serena pestañeó y recordó que había escuchado a su sobrino decir su nombre. Cohibida al darse cuenta de lo concentrada que había estado, miró a Darien que no parecía en absoluto molesto por la interrupción.

La realidad la asaltó de pronto y se apresuró en recuperar la compostura. Era normal que Darien no se sintiera frustrado, pues era ella la que tenía una fijación erótica, no él. Sin duda él disfrutaba besándola como disfrutaría besando a cualquier otra mujer. La idea le pareció horriblemente deprimente.

—Tía Serena —repitió la vocecita quejosa de Rubeus—. ¿Por qué no me contestas? Tengo que sacar algo del armario.

—Estamos... —comenzó Darien, pero Serena lo interrumpió, temiendo que fuera uno de esos adultos que dicen toda la verdad a los niños.

—Deshaciendo las maletas, Rubeus —dijo Serena intentando parecer normal—. Puedes entrar, corazón.

—¿Es necesario? —susurró Darien medio en broma, y Serena se sintió mejor. Así que le había molestado la interrupción.

Rubeus abrió la puerta y corrió al armario.

—Mamá me dijo que me cambiara de camisa, pero me dijo también que no abriera la puerta o podría ver más de lo que quiero ver.

El chico rebuscó en los cajones haciendo volar unos cuantos calcetines y siguió hablando:

—Le pregunté qué quería decir con eso y se echó a reír y me dijo que era muy joven para entenderlo.

—Y es verdad —Serena disimuló aunque estaba convencida de que el niño merecía una respuesta honesta. Pero no podía ofrecérsela. Ni ella entendía lo que sucedía entre Darien y ella, difícilmente podía explicárselo a un niño de seis años.

—Será mejor que bajemos —dijo, aunque lo que realmente quería hacer era esperar a que Rubeus saliera y seguir besando a Darien. Pero ahora era imposible que el niño abandonara su cuarto, seguro cómo estaba que allí sucedían cosas interesantes. Por otra parte, no quería que Darien creyera que se moría por besarlo de nuevo. Así que tendría que simular algún accidente para volver a sus brazos.

Serena sonrió maliciosamente mientras salía del cuarto seguida por Darien y por Rubeus que no les perdía de vista. ¿Podría utilizar el viejo truco de simular un tropiezo o estaba muy visto?

No. Por desgracia si tropezaba yendo delante de él, se arriesgaba a matarse en la escalera sin que Darien pudiera asirla a tiempo. Más tarde quizás...

En ese momento, lanzó un grito de terror y se agarró frenéticamente al pasamanos cuando su pie pisó algo que se movía. No sólo se movía sino que lanzó un aullido que le heló la sangre mientras saltaba y se lanzaba escaleras abajo como un destello de furioso pelaje negro.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Darien la agarró por detrás, abrazando su cuerpo tembloroso.

—Cuidado con el gato, Serena —gritó Mina desde la cocina—. Olvidé decirte que suele dormir en las escaleras.

—Eso no es un gato, es una catástrofe —la mano amplia de Darien acarició suavemente la espalda tensa de Serena para relajarla.

—Es verdad —murmuró Serena contra su pecho, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría seguir allí sin parecer estúpida—. Pero no puedo quejarme.

—Claro que sí —Darien acariciaba ahora su nuca para distender los músculos agarrotados por el susto. Serena se dejó hacer sin pudor.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no tengo derecho a quejarme. Yo encontré ese monstruo abandonado en la carretera el año pasado y la pobre Mina aceptó adoptarlo.

—Pues podría haberlo educado —sonrió Darien y su aliento rozó su mejilla.

—Hmmm —murmuró Serena, intentando no mover un músculo para no distraerlo de lo que venía a continuación, es decir besarla. Debía acordarse de comprarle al gato un juguete nuevo como recompensa por su colaboración. La idea se diluyó en su cerebro cuando Darien la besó finalmente y sólo pensó en la firmeza y calor de sus labios, en el ardor que invadía su cuerpo mientras Darien la abrazaba con seguridad. Separó los labios dócilmente ante la presión de la lengua de Darien y sintió que la arrastraba un remolino de pasión sexual que no parecía tener fin.

Era increíble que un simple beso provocara en ella tales sensaciones. Se sentía como si hubiera echado a volar y no fuera a posarse nunca más en la fealdad de la vida.

Los brazos de Darien la estrecharon con más fuerza al sentir su temblor. Estaba asombrado de lo maravilloso que le resultaba besarla. Casi le asustaba pensar en lo que pasaría si hacía el amor con ella. Quizás explotara de placer. Pero valía la pena morir así.

Una extraña sensación que nada tenía que ver con Serena penetró en su conciencia, rompiendo su euforia. Intentó ignorar la molestia, pero allí seguía. De manera que tuvo que alzar los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había unos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente.

¡Rubeus! La imagen del niño fue más eficaz que una ducha fría.

—¿Qué está haciendo con mi tía Serena, señor? —preguntó Rubeus.

Darien dejó ir a Serena muy a su pesar y respondió, intentando no mostrar su irritación:

—¿No te ha enseñado tu madre que no se hacen preguntas personales a los desconocidos?

—No —contestó Rubeus con sencillez—. ¿Por qué la estabas besando así?

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Darien crecientemente cohibido. ¿Eran todos los críos igual de curiosos? Su experiencia con niños se limitaba a emitir exclamaciones de admiración cuando sus amigos le relataban las hazañas de sus pequeños. En el hogar de acogida donde había crecido los niños estaban separados por edades y nunca había tratado con los más pequeños. Si todos eran como Rubeus... Darien sintió un estremecimiento al considerar la idea y se alegró, por una vez, de su decisión de no tener familia. Imaginar a un hijo suyo mirándolo con la cara de absoluto desprecio con que lo miraba Rubeus era una idea aterradora.

—Rubeus, ponte los zapatos, nos vamos en cinco minutos —dijo Mina desde el piso de abajo. Esperó hasta que Rubeus hubo desaparecido para disculparlo— Perdona por su curiosidad. Es un poco precoz.

Darien mantuvo una expresión impasible pero tenía ganas de decirle a Mina que si el niño no dejaba de interrumpir sus intentos de besar a Serena, iba a descubrir los peligros de la precocidad.

—¿Te importa esperarnos en el salón, Darien? —añadió Mina—. Serena, necesito tu ayuda para sacar una gelatina. Siempre se me rompe.

—Claro —Serena la siguió a la cocina aunque le dolía separarse de Darien.

—Es una pena que a Darien no le gusten los niños —comentó Mina tendiéndole a Serena un molde.

—Sí que le gustan —dijo Serena automáticamente, aunque no tenía ni idea de si era cierto.

Simplemente tenía que defenderlo.

—Pues no parecía encantado con el pobre Rubeus —insistió su hermana—. Lo miraba como si fuera a comérselo.

Serena deshizo el molde y logró poner la gelatina en una fuente sin romperla.

—No puedes reprocharle que se enfade cuando ha sido interrumpido dos veces cuando intentaba besar a su novia.

—Puede ser —dijo Mina—. Debo admitir que se me ha olvidado cómo se siente uno en los primeros meses de noviazgo. Yaten y yo no dejábamos de tocarnos. Y pensar que ahora... —suspiró sin terminar de hablar.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada en absoluto —dijo Mina con una obstinación que dejó más preocupada a Serena—. Todo está bien. Tengo un grupo estupendo en el colegio, uno de los mejores. ¡Odiaría dejar de dar clases! —su voz se endureció al decirlo.

Serena la miró con sorpresa ante su tono vehemente.

—¿No hay razón por la que debas dejarlo, verdad? —preguntó con cautela.

—Hay gente que cree que los puestos de profesor crecen en los árboles. ¿Te acuerdas de todo el tiempo que estuve haciendo sustituciones antes de conseguir un puesto fijo? ¡Seis años, creo!

—Claro —Serena se preguntó qué significaba aquello. ¿Tendría su hermana problemas laborales? Pero se lo hubiera contado.

—Oh, cielo, mira qué hora es —comentó Mina mirando el reloj de cocina—. Tenemos que salir corriendo. Debes estar deseando llegar a casa de Luna y enseñar esa piedra. Por no hablar del propio Darien.

—Espero no parecer tan vanidosa —dijo Serena, pero lo cierto era que se moría de ganas de presentarse con Darien ante sus familiares, y sobre todo ante algunos de los más pesados. Aunque luego se iban a reír al saber que su compromiso se había roto.

Frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía en busca de Darien. Tendría que inventar una buena excusa si todo salía mal, pues no quería hacerlo pasar por un canalla. El pobre no se merecía que su familia lo despreciara más adelante.

Continuara…

**Hasta aquí les dejo con el tercer capítulo, como ven al oportuno de Rubeus, apoco no les ha pasado una situación en la que te interrumpen (no específicamente en una situación así dijo jajajaja) y no es nada grato, ya me imagino la desesperación de nuestro querido Darien pero pues animo.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que están siguiendo esta historia, y también a aquellas chicas que se toman su tiempo para dejar sus reviews:**

**Cristal de plata, Alejandra, Moon 86, Angel negro 29.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima semana chicas, bye,bye.**


	4. Toda la familia junta sos

Hola de nuevo a todas como han estado pues como cada semana aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste.

Capítulo Cuatro

—¿Por qué me miras como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza? —preguntó Darien.

—Sólo estaba pensando —dijo Serena—. ¿No tendrás un par de exmujeres recibiendo pensiones, verdad? —intentó hablar con frivolidad, pero sentía una enorme curiosidad por su pasado.

Darien se sorprendió ante la inesperada pregunta.

—Ni una. Eres la primera mujer con la que he estado comprometido.

Serena ignoró la oleada cálida que la recorrió al oír sus palabras, y se recordó que Darien no hacía más que cumplir con su parte de un acuerdo.

—¿Y tampoco una amante posesiva, o algún hijo? —prosiguió, dispuesta a utilizar lo más posible su cercanía. Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Darien se endureció.

—¡Nunca he sido padre!

—Ya veo —dijo Serena débilmente, preguntándose por el motivo de tan violenta respuesta.

Pero Darien no parecía tener ganas de seguir por ese camino, y su hermana estaba a punto de presentarse.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó Darien. Todo, pensó Serena. En lo concerniente a Darien su curiosidad era insaciable.

—Estaba pensando en las razones que daré a mi familia cuando rompamos este compromiso —dijo por fin—. Algo tendré que explicar. Y algunos de los viejos tienen ideas muy firmes sobre la nobleza y la lealtad.

—¿Supongo que los hijos ilegítimos no lo arreglarán?

—No digas eso.

—¿Decir qué?

—Hijos ilegítimos. Parece como si fuera culpa de los niños.

Darien sintió una sensación extraña ante la expresión de Serena.

Para algunas personas aquello era importante, y Darien se relajó al saber que no lo era para

Serena.

—Pero volviendo a nuestro problema... —Serena dejó de hablar al ver a Rubeus entrar en el salón.

—¿Y mamá? —preguntó el niño.

—Está en la cocina, pero ya nos vamos —dijo Serena.

—Ojalá no tuviera que ir. La tía Luna me da besos y no me gusta.

Rubeus miró a Darien con esperanza.

—¿Por qué no besas a tía Luna? Ya que te gusta besar a la gente...

—Beso a tu tía Serena porque somos novios —explicó Darien—. Y no soy novio de tu tía abuela Luna.

—No entiendo qué importa —dijo Rubeus con seriedad. Se sentó en el sofá y miró a Darien.

Éste se movió con nerviosismo bajo la mirada implacable de Rubeus y pensó en qué decirle.

¿Cómo se hablaba con un niño de seis años? Las tonterías de los adultos no servían.

—¡Nos vamos! —gritó entonces Mina desde la entrada—. ¡Es la hora!

Darien se puso en pie con alegría. No sabía si la cena le gustaría, pero todo era mejor que someterse al examen de Rubeus.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en comprender que su juicio había sido apresurado. Y que quizás había malgastado su infancia soñando con pertenecer a una familia numerosa. En lo referente a la de Serena, la realidad era muy distinta de sus sueños.

Recibió la primera impresión sobre la excentricidad de la familia de Serena antes de entrar en la casa de la tía Luna. Uno de los cuatro ancianos sentados en el porche lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos tras el humo azul de su puro y declaró:

—¿Es éste tu futuro, Sere? Pues con lo grandulón que es, seguro que luego engorda. Basta verlo.

—Darien, este hombre con tanto tacto es mi tío abuelo Kelvin. Los otros son Jedite, Neflyte e Malachite. Os presento a Darien Chiba.

Serena colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Darien para darle ánimos. Tocarlo era siempre un placer, pensó soñadoramente. No debía pensar en cómo sería tener todo su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo desnudo. Pensó en la cama que los esperaba en casa de Mina y le ardieron las mejillas, ¿Llevaría Darien un pijama? Quizás se lo había dejado, pensando que dormiría solo... Su sonrojo se hizo más profundo.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Jedite—. Debe estar enamorada pues parece en trance.

—¿Por qué si no iba a casarme? —inquirió Serena.

—¡Miles de razones! —los ojos de Neflyte se dirigieron sin pudor a su delgada cintura y luego miró a Darien—. ¿No habrás estado haciendo cosas que no debes con Serena, verdad?

Serena cerró los ojos.

—No te pases, Neflyte —le reprochó Jedite—. El chico se va a casar con Serena y si es lo que ella quiere, ya es bastante.

—Así es —dijo Serena con énfasis—. Es exactamente lo que quiero. Darien es perfecto.

Darien se sorprendió ante el placer y el orgullo que sintió al escuchar a Serena. Por más que supiera que todo era un juego, no podía evitar pensar en cómo sería si fuera en serio.

—¿Fumas, chico, o eres uno de esos? —preguntó Malachite.

Darien lo miró con asombro, intentando comprender a qué grupo se refería.

—No fuma —respondió Serena.

—Oh, y al parecer tampoco habla —concluyó Jedite.

Kelvin movió la cabeza con pesar.

—He estado casado sesenta años, hijo, y te daré un consejo. El comienzo es lo importante. Si dejas que Serena lleve el mando, te dará órdenes toda la vida.

—Yo no le doy órdenes —protestó Serena.

—Es una mujer con carácter, hijo —siguió Kelvin ignorando su protesta—. Tendrás que mostrarle quién es el jefe. Y ahora que ha encontrado un marido, debería dejar de trabajar. Una mujer debe estar en casa cuidando de su familia y no dando vueltas por la ciudad como una cualquiera.

Serena se mordió el labio para no responder una grosería. Llevaba toda su vida peleando con sus parientes y nunca la habían prestado la menor atención. No iban a empezar a escucharla ahora.

—No puede dejar de trabajar —dijo Darien pasando un brazo por los hombros de Serena—. No puedo estar sin ella en la oficina.

La evidente sinceridad en el tono de Darien la ayudó a contener su mal humor. Sus tíos eran unos ancianos y no valía la pena enfadarse. Y Darien no tenía nada contra las esposas que trabajan. Sólo tenía algo contra las esposas, al parecer. La ocurrencia destruyó todo su placer.

Malachite replicó:

—Eso es lo malo del mundo moderno. Nadie conoce dónde está su lugar,

—Mi lugar está en la cocina, ayudando a mamá —dijo Serena, aprovechando la ocasión.

Quería a sus tíos, pero a veces deseaba matarlos.

—Lo siento —le dijo a Darien cuando estuvieron dentro.

—Serena, enséñame ese anillo —la tía menos querida de Serena, Ann, apareció ante ellos, luciendo su sonrisa más falsa.

Serena tendió la mano con gesto obediente, intentando parecer amable. Durante años, la tía Ann se había pasado las reuniones comparando a sus bien casadas hijas con la soltera Serena. Y ahora Serena no sólo tenía un novio, sino que éste era guapo, educado, rico y absolutamente encantador.

—Casi parece bueno —comentó Ann con aire de entendida.

—Es bueno —dijo Darien con dulzura—. Tan real como mi amor por Serena.

Si eso fuera cierto..., pensó la interesada con dolor.

—¿De verdad? —Ann miró a Darien con reproche. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le llevara la contraria. En realidad, todos los miembros de la familia intentaban evitar su lengua viperina y cuando no lo lograban, la aguantaban callados a la espera de que decidiera torturar a otra persona.

—Si nos perdonas, tía, voy a buscar a mi madre —Serena arrastró a Darien a la cocina, pero primero se cruzaron con una prima adolescente, Amy, que miró a Darien como si fuera un regalo caído del cielo.

Serena sonrió algo exasperada al observar el movimiento de caderas de su primita y su ridículo intento de mostrarse sexy. Amy era una chica encantadora que atravesaba una época insoportable. Serena deseó que iniciara su aprendizaje sentimental con chicos de su edad.

—Darien, te presento a mi prima Amy —dijo Serena observando a Darien que miraba a la chica con un aire entre divertido y asustado, como ante un nuevo ejemplar nunca visto.

—Estoy tan contenta de conocerte —susurró Amy batiendo las pestañas de forma exagerada.

—Yo también —dijo Darien preguntándose por qué llevaría una chica tan joven tanto maquillaje.

—Luego te vemos, guapa —dijo Serena y siguió tirando de Darien.

—¿Qué edad tiene esa niña? —preguntó Darien que no salía de su asombro, volviéndose para encontrarse con la mirada hambrienta de Amy.

—Trece o catorce —dijo Serena—. No te preocupes, no es nada personal. Le pareces guapo y está haciendo pruebas. Quiere que la encuentres fascinante.

Darien rió suavemente.

—La encuentro fascinante, pero no por los motivos que cree. Es curioso, tú siempre me has parecido tan madura y controlada. Parece mentira que todas estas personas tan... espontáneas... sean parientes tuyos.

¿Controlada? Serena evaluó la definición. Sólo ella sabía el esfuerzo que le costaba.

—En realidad, esto es sólo una parte. Mis dos abuelos tienen un montón de hermanos y todos se han casado y han tenido muchos hijos. Hasta mi generación no ha comenzado la natalidad limitada.

Una pena que las costumbres cambiaran, pensó Darien, mirando a Serena. La veía muy bien como matriarca de una gran familia, con cinco o seis hijos gritando a su alrededor. Una emoción antigua y sin nombre le rozó la mente. ¿Quién sería el hombre que faltaba en el cuadro? La incomodidad se agudizó al pensar en un hombre sin rostro que podía abrazar a Serena y besarla.

Y llevarla a la cama.

No era asunto suyo lo que Serena hiciera con su vida. Estaba seguro de que dejaría de importarle tanto cuando lograra satisfacer su intenso deseo. Sin duda todo cambiaría cuando hicieran el amor unas cuantas veces. Pues un deseo tan intenso no podía durar. Y después no le dolería que Serena se casara con otro hombre y tuviera hijos. Incluso se alegraría mucho por ella.

Serena se merecía a alguien que la quisiera para siempre. Alguien dispuesto a casarse con ella y dedicar su vida a hacerla feliz,

Hacía mucho tiempo que él había aceptado que no se casaría, que no podía casarse.

El recuerdo de la mirada triste de Reika rechazando su propuesta de matrimonio surgió en su mente con la claridad y el dolor de las otras veces. La había conocido en la universidad y fue la primera mujer con la que tuvo una relación seria. Lo bastante seria como para asumir que sus promesas de amor implicaban que se casaría con él cuando se lo pidiera. Pero lo había desengañado rápidamente, Reika había leído muchos estudios psicológicos sobre los peligros de casarse con un hombre que no había conocido familia alguna y que no sabía lo que era crecer en un entorno normal. La justificación le había hecho mucho daño, pero la había tomado completamente en serio.

Primero sintió rabia y dolor, pero luego leyó los mismos estudios y se resignó. Al parecer sería un marido desastroso y un padre peligroso y cualquier mujer, Serena por ejemplo, terminaría odiándolo.

—¿Te parece normal que a mi edad tenga yo que salir a buscarte? —una anciana de aspecto frágil, encorvada sobre un bastón, se acercó a ellos y sacó a Darien de su doloroso ensimismamiento.

—¡Nona! No sabía que estabas aquí o te hubiera buscado nada más llegar —Serena abrazó a la anciana con cariño.

—Estaba en el estudio viendo esa cosa que ha traído tu tío Peruru —Nona hizo una mueca—. A mi entender, es un invento del demonio y debería quemarse.

Serena intentó imaginarse qué era lo que había llevado su tío Peruru que podía despertar tanta censura.

—Hay dibujos de mujeres desnudas —prosiguió Nona en el mismo tono de ofensa—. Y cuando lo comenté, tu primo Sam dijo que él sabía dónde encontrar fotos de hombres y mujeres haciendo Dios sabe qué cosas.

Al pensar en Sam, Serena lo comprendió de pronto.

—Ha estado navegando por Internet —explicó al confuso Darien.

Darien estudió los rasgos furiosos de la mujer y decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada. Las personas que tienden a censurar no quieren escuchar consejos de los que creen en la libertad de expresión.

—Darien, te presento a Nona. Es la madre del abuelo Tsukino. Y la matriarca de la familia.

—Y no lo olvides, hija —dijo Nona.

—Mira mi anillo, Nona —Serena intentó así evitar el sermón que se avecinaba y que podía ser temible.

—¡Bah! Eso no es más que una piedra, niña. Lo importante es el hombre que te lo ha dado.

—Darien es el hombre que quiero —comenzó Serena de nuevo—... Es perfecto.

—Nadie es perfecto y menos un hombre —replicó Nona—. Ni siquiera mi querido Alan. Hasta él tenía algunos fallos.

Serena la miró con asombro. Era una vieja broma en la familia el comentar que cuanto más tiempo llevaba muerto, más perfecto se volvía el bisabuelo Tsukino.

—Lo importante es esto: ¿puedes vivir con sus defectos? Tienes que preguntártelo. El matrimonio no es como comprarse un traje que puedes devolver si no te sienta bien. O al menos no debería ser así —Nona miró a través de la habitación a una prima de Serena que iba por su tercer marido,

Serena miró en su dirección y vio que la puerta de la cocina se abría para dejar paso a su madre. Ikuko observó a Nona y rápidamente regresó a la seguridad de la cocina.

Serena se resignó. No iba a obtener ninguna ayuda de su madre. Eso del apoyo a la familia no iba con sus parientes. Todos se escabullían en cuanto podían evitar un conflicto, aunque tuvieran que sacrificar a alguien para su comodidad.

—Y luego están las creencias —continuó Nona—. ¿Eres católico? —la pregunta se dirigía a Darien.

—Pues no —admitió éste.

—¡No es católico! —exclamó Nona con asombro—. ¿Y quieres casarte con nuestra Serena?

—Soy protestante —se excusó Darien, sintiendo que había caído en un agujero negro del tiempo.

—¿Qué denominación? —inquirió Nona.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No soy practicante —en realidad no había estado en la iglesia desde su infancia, cuando los trabajadores del orfelinato los llevaban a la iglesia Luterana, metodista o presbiteriana según la distancia o el gusto de cada uno. No había niños católicos en el centro, pues estos iban a una institución que dirigían unas monjas.

—Nona, la religión de un hombre es asunto suyo —dijo Serena.

—No cuando quiere casarse con una de mi familia —protestó Nona con firmeza—. Pero no tiene remedio. Claramente estás loca por él. Hay que reconocer que es un hombre muy guapo —admitió Nona con pesar—. Bueno, tendrá que convertirse.

—¿Convertirse? —mientras repetía la frase, Serena miró a Darien que para su tranquilidad no parecía enfadado sino sólo asombrado.

—Si San Pedro se convirtió, no veo por qué no iba a hacerlo él —asintió Nona con decisión—. Se lo comentaré a Artemis.

—Maravilloso —comentó Serena cuando la anciana se alejó en busca de otra víctima familiar.

—¿Quién es Artemis? —preguntó Darien.

—Su hijo menor. Es jesuita y se ha pasado toda la vida en Sudamérica hasta que enfermó y la orden lo trajo aquí. Ahora da clases en la universidad.

Darien asintió.

—Puedo decir algo en favor de tu familia. No parece posible aburrirse con ellos.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Yo no diría tanto. Pero en fin, creo que lo peor ha pasado. Los demás son demasiado educados o demasiado vulnerables como para decirte cómo debes vivir.

—¿Vulnerables?

Serena le sonrió con malicia y la excitación se apoderó de Darien. Deseó borrar esa sonrisa y reemplazarla con la expresión beatífica que había visto en su cara al besarla. Más adelante, se prometió, cuando compartieran aquella prometedora cama doble.

—Ellos conocen mis secretos, pero yo también conozco los suyos —dijo Serena—. El resto de la velada transcurrirá sin peligros.

La predicción se cumplió sólo en parte. Darien fue presentado a muchas personas: la mayor parte se mostraron genuinamente contentas de conocerlo y el resto perfectamente indiferentes.

Pero lo más difícil era recordar quién era quién. La masa de parientes lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Darien esperaba la llegada de Yaten, el marido de Mina, pues suponía que sería tan encantador como su esposa, pero no fue así. El hombre llegó tarde y se traía algo entre manos. Algo desagradable, a juzgar por su expresión. Y relacionado con Mina, concluyó Darien, al observar que no dejaba de mirarla con preocupación.

¿Habían llegado Mina y Yaten a ese punto tan común en muchos matrimonios en que el cariño y la complicidad son destruidos por el aburrimiento de la vida en común?

Al pensar en aquello, Darien buscó instintivamente a Serena que estaba hablando con un joven vehemente con perilla. No parecía posible llegar a aburrirse con Serena. Ella sabía sacar partido al acontecimiento más ordinario.

Alegría de vivir, aquélla era la expresión que mejor la describía.

Finalmente, para defenderse, Darien decidió observar la velada como miraba los festejos cuando era campeón de rugby. Con la misma distancia profesional.

—¿Quieres más pastel, Darien? —una de las tías había observado su plato vacío.

—No, muchas gracias —dijo Darien—. Todo estaba delicioso, pero no puedo comer nada más —y poniéndose en pie, añadió—: Voy a llevar mi plato a la cocina. Supongo que los hombres friegan los platos puesto que las mujeres han cocinado, ¿no?

El silencio asombrado que siguió a sus palabras cayó como una bomba. Confundido, Darien miró a su alrededor y buscó la ayuda de Serena.

Ella lo miraba con aire contrito, como preguntándose qué habría hecho. ¿Había roto algún tabú familiar?

—Me da pena oírlo —comentó con pesar sincero Malachite—. Pensar que un hombre joven pueda considerar hacer el trabajo de una mujer. No es natural, desde luego.

—Pero es más justo —se defendió Darien sabiendo que había metido la pata. Ya le habían dado bastantes pruebas de tradicionalismo como para no haberlo entendido.

—¿Quién eres tú para cambiar el mundo que ha hecho Dios? —dijo Jedite—, Estos jóvenes se creen que lo saben todo.

Darien observó de reojo una sonrisa que Serena ocultó rápidamente. Se sintió mucho mejor, haciéndole sentir como si ambos compartieran un secreto que nadie más en aquel salón conocía.

A lo mejor no le gustaba a su familia, pero a Serena sí le gustaba. Ella lo aceptaba tal como era.

La idea lo acompañó a lo largo de la interminable reunión. Cuando empezaba a pensar que nunca terminaría, terminó. Con una brusquedad que lo llenó de asombro. Un momento todos estaban hablando por los codos sin escucharse y el momento siguiente se habían levantado, recogido sus abrigos y se despedían en la puerta.

—He tenido toda la noche la extraña sensación de que todos sabían algo que yo ignoraba —dijo Darien cuando Serena y él subieron al coche.

Serena rió.

—Si te pasas un rato con mis tíos abuelos, lo sabrás todo. Se creen dioses o algo así.

Serena fue mirando las casas iluminadas y oscuras de Scranton en la noche clara mientras conducían camino de la casa de Mina. Una sensación sofocante de deseo, alegría y pavor la atenazaba el vientre. Deseaba con toda su alma que la noche terminara haciendo el amor con Darien, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar después.

Serena contuvo el aliento mientras Darien aparcaba detrás de la camioneta de su cuñado. Sin duda era un error pensar en el futuro, se dijo. Quizás sólo debiera dejarse llevar por los acontecimientos.

Lentamente, bajó del coche y fue hasta el porche iluminado por una bombilla.

—Cierra bien la puerta —dijo Mina asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

Serena obedeció y se volvió hacia Darien.

—Deberíamos subir —dijo.

—Perfecto. Yo estoy cansado.

¿Cansado? Serena sopesó la palabra mientras le seguía escaleras arriba. No era propio de la situación decir que estaba cansado. ¿Estaría preparando ya la retirada? ¿O ella se estaba volviendo paranoica? Al paso que iba, lo más probable era que se desmayara por la ansiedad y no tuviera que preocuparse más.

—Puedes pasar primero al baño —dijo Serena, pensando que así ya estaría en la cama cuando ella saliera. De ese modo, si no tenía interés en prolongar la velada, podría hacerse el dormido y no pasaría nada. Al menos aquella noche.

Serena se sentó en la cama y observó cómo Darien sacaba un neceser, unos pantalones de pijama y una bata de baño de su maleta. Siguió mirándolo cuando salió del cuarto, preguntándose cómo estaría con sólo esos pantalones. Definitivamente musculoso, se dijo. Del resto, no sabía nada. En general, cuando lo dibujaba, le gustaba añadir vello en su pecho. Por algún motivo, parecía corresponderle.

Serena sacó su camisón amarillo pálido de la maleta y lo miró con disgusto. Sus camisones no estaban pensados para la seducción, sino para la comodidad, pero no había supuesto que iban a dormir juntos. A lo mejor podía dejarse sin abrochar los botones de la parte superior. Pero aquello parecería demasiado descarado. Se mordió el labio, reconociendo que no lo sabía. No tenía ni idea de lo que Darien consideraba un comportamiento provocativo.

Tragó saliva y su estómago se revolvió de nuevo. Tendría que improvisar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo fantaseando sobre Darien, imaginando situaciones y ya no sabía cómo comportarse en el mundo real.

Se puso tensa cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Darien parecía inmenso con la bata de baño blanca que llevaba. Impresionante. Serena miró hacia abajo, observando sus piernas cubiertas por el pijama y los pies desnudos.

Bonitos pies, pensó. Grandes, claro, como el resto. ¿Sería todo igual de grande?

—El baño está libre —la voz de Darien le pareció algo ronca y rápidamente Serena se puso en pie con su camisón en la mano.

Una vez en el baño, se apoyó en la puerta y expulsó el aire.

—Tienes que recuperar la perspectiva —se dijo—. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Lo peor era hacer el ridículo y que Darien sintiera piedad de ella. Horrible idea. Pero debía pensar en el aspecto positivo: dentro de cincuenta años, sin duda ni recordaría qué había sucedido aquella noche.

¿Cómo sería Darien cincuenta años más tarde? No sería gordo. Serena rechazó la malévola opinión de su tío abuelo. Darien sería del tipo más bien seco y rugoso, con el pelo blanco. Pero apostaría cualquier cosa a que sus ojos seguirían brillando de vida y su mente sería tan aguda y clara como entonces.

—¿Serena? ¿Estás en el baño? —la voz de Mina la sacó de su ensoñación.

—Tardo un minuto —Serena abrió el agua caliente y se metió en la ducha.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba lista, aunque no preparada para ver a Darien. Quien nada arriesga, nada gana, se dijo. Y corrió fuera del baño, intentando evitar a Mina.

Por mucho que amara a su hermana, no deseaba pasarse una hora charlando con ella. No cuando tenía a Darien tumbado en su cama.

Serena abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se deslizó dentro. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a Darien tumbado sobre su espalda con las manos detrás de la nuca. La miraba con una intensidad que la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué debía hacer? En su imaginación, había hecho el amor con él cientos de veces, pero en su imaginación no hacía falta hablar, ni arriesgarse. Darien era un amante obediente, que cumplía a la perfección su papel.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios secos. La realidad era algo muy diferente. Ahora Darien escribiría su propio papel y nadie podía saber qué saldría de aquella noche.

—¿Qué te pasa? —la voz de Darien era como una caricia sobre su piel.

—Nada —su voz salió rota y Serena quiso gritar. Perfecto como inicio sofisticado.

—Entonces deja de pasear ante la puerta como si estuvieras a punto de salir huyendo.

—También podría huir por la ventana. Se salta sobre el porche y de ahí al suelo —Serena se oyó a sí misma con incredulidad. Pero si era una mujer de veintinueve años, por Dios. Debía ser capaz de mantener una conversación sin parecer una adolescente sonrojada.

—¿Tienes algo contra la puerta?

—Sólo hablaba de lo que hay que hacer en caso de incendio —murmuró Serena—. Es importante saberlo, pues los incendios son muy peligrosos.

Tenía que callarse, pero no parecía posible.

—Los incendios son peligrosos, pero yo no —dijo Darien—. Ven a la cama.

Intentando parecer tranquila y fría, Serena fue hacia la cama, pero tropezó con sus zapatos y con un pequeño grito fue a aterrizar sobre la colcha con una falta completa de estilo.

—Estás cansada —dijo Darien tomándola por los brazos para meterla del todo en la cama. La sensación de sus manos sobre su piel aumentó la confusión de Serena.

—No estoy cansada —masculló ésta no queriendo darle ninguna excusa para dormirse—. Es que he tropezado con los zapatos.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Es verdad. No estás cansada, es que eres torpe.

Serena ocultó un suspiro de desaliento mientras se metía bajo las sábanas. ¿Cómo iba a lograr cambiar el tono de la comedia a la pasión? No tenía ni la menor idea.

Sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando rozó su pierna. Notó su calor y su carne firme. Como si sólo hubiera hueso y músculo, nada de grasa. Algo así le cantaba su madre... pero no se acordaba ya de esa canción.

¡Basta ya! se dijo Serena, tenía que poner freno a sus fantasías y delirios y actuar con inteligencia.

Pensó en un consejo que había leído en una revista sobre cómo hablar en la primera cita.

Decía algo sobre hacer preguntas simples. Abrió la boca, pero para su horror... hipó.

No era posible. Hipo no, no ahora. No había tenido un ataque de hipo nervioso desde sus años de colegio.

—¿Tienes hipo? —dijo Darien con tono vagamente interesado.

—No —Serena lo negó, pero un nuevo hipo la contradijo.

Tenía que superarlo. No era posible que aquello le ocurriera a ella.

—Conozco una cura para el hipo —la voz de Darien estaba llena de sugerencias—. Es una forma de transferencia.

—Trans.,. —Serena iba a repetirlo, pero el hipo interrumpió una palabra tan larga.

—Lo que se hace es distraer al que lo sufre.

Serena observó cómo su mano se acercaba. Abrió más los ojos al sentir que le acariciaba la mejilla y bajaba hacia su garganta. Llamas de calor parecían escapar de aquellas manos incendiarias rozando su piel.

Se humedeció los labios intentando contener las sensaciones desatadas en su interior.

—Yo... —iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca.

—¿Sí? —murmuró Darien y Serena sintió su aliento cerca de su cara. Una vez más se le secó la boca al notar que se acercaba a ella. El calor de su enorme cuerpo la estaba asaltando y los sentidos de Serena la forzaban a entregarse y tocarlo.

—Estás muy caliente —dijo Serena y dio un respingo ante la risa ahogada del hombre—. Quiero decir que desprendes calor, no que... —pero era mejor no intentar arreglarlo.

—Eso es porque los músculos dan mucho más calor que la grasa —murmuró Darien y acercó los labios a su oreja. Con delicadeza le mordió el lóbulo y Serena dio un brinco.

—Yo no estoy gorda —dijo absurdamente, sintiéndose ligera y borracha, como si no le llegara oxígeno suficiente al cerebro al sentir la nariz de Darien en su cabello.

Tomó aire para controlarse, pero se llenó del olor de Darien. Olía muy bien, a campo, a noche fresca, o algo así. Se estremeció cuando los labios de Darien se cerraron sobre su lóbulo para lamerlo tiernamente.

—No estás gorda —la voz de Darien contra su garganta parecía penetrar directamente en su sangre—. Sólo quería decir que las mujeres tienen una capa de grasa bajo la piel que los hombres no tienen —continuó Darien mientras sus labios se movían lentamente por el cuello de Serena, hasta su base.

Serena tembló al sentir la lengua en sus huesos. Tenía la frente de Darien a la altura de sus labios y no pudo evitar la tentación de besarlo. El sabor llenó sus sentidos, aumentando la confusión de su mente. Sus manos treparon por voluntad propia hasta los hombros de Darien y allí se aferraron con ansia, mientras éste comenzaba a acariciarle los senos. Con el roce de su mano, los pezones se tensaron de deseo y Serena deseó que le quitara el camisón para sentirlo sobre su piel.

Se movió un poco, pensando en que debía hablar para mantener cierto control sobre sus emociones.

—Tienes una distribución de grasa y músculos muy intrigante —murmuró Darien, pero Serena casi no lo escuchaba. Estaba fascinada por la forma en que su aliento acariciaba su piel. Se retorció para acercarse más a él, hasta que su muslo rozó el calor extremo de su virilidad. La sensación la hizo cerrar los ojos y acercarse más. Lo deseaba tanto...

—Serena, no me estás haciendo ningún caso —la voz de Darien estaba llena de risa. Una risa que la acarició y la hizo elevarse, como si todo fuera posible. Como si ella fuera capaz de cualquier cosa entre sus brazos.

Sintiéndose muy libre y deseada, Serena hundió la mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciarlo.

Agradeció con una sonrisa el estremecimiento que sacudió a Darien. Si ella era tan sensible a su presencia, al menos le gustaba saber que la impresión era mutua. Quizás reaccionara igualmente ante cualquier mujer que lo tocara. La idea era detestable, pero Serena no dejó que envenenara la belleza del momento. Ya pensaría más adelante en sus motivos. De momento le bastaba con sus acciones.

—Serena, yo... —dejó de hablar cuando los dedos de Serena se cerraron sobre él. Le tomó la mano y la apartó para seguir hablando—. Intento decirte algo y si me acaricias así, no puedo.

—Tenías razón. Se me ha pasado el hipo —anunció Serena, cada vez más confiada—. Por cierto, no me interesa hablar de grasa.

—Serena, escucha... —de nuevo ésta sintió su tensión y por primera vez se preguntó qué querría decirle. A lo mejor no quería ir más lejos y no sabía cómo decírselo. Serena sintió que su propia emoción se desinflaba como un balón pinchado.

—Me he parado en la tienda esta tarde, antes de recogerte— Darien hizo una pausa y Serena lo miró sin comprender—... para comprar condones —pronunció las palabras rápidamente.

—¿Condones? —repitió Serena con incredulidad. ¿Había comprado condones antes de salir de Nueva York? ¿Pensaba en hacer el amor con ella incluso antes de saber que tendrían la oportunidad? La felicidad se abalanzó sobre ella como una ola,

—Sí —dijo Darien y buscó bajo la almohada para sacar un pequeño paquete—. Estos. Lo que intento decirte es que quiero hacer el amor contigo —soltó al fin—. Si es que tú quieres, claro.

Sintiéndose como si se hubieran deslizado en una de sus fantasías, Serena le acarició lentamente la mandíbula, pensando en lo delicioso que resultaba tocarlo en el mundo real.

—¿Serena? —Darien agarró su mano y la mantuvo en el aire.

—Sí —dijo ella con sencillez—. Me gustaría mucho hacer el amor contigo.

Se sintió abrazada mientras los labios de Darien la buscaban con un hambre que ya no tenía que ocultar.

Serena se estremeció y su mente luchó por asimilar las sensaciones que la bombardeaban. Pero no era posible analizarlo. Era demasiado intenso y complejo como para separar los elementos.

Sólo podía saborear el momento, el calor de su cuerpo, la caricia de sus manos bajo su camisón, sus apasionados besos. Lo único que podía hacer era aceptar la fuerza y fluidez de la emoción y dejarse arrastrar por ella.

Le acarició los hombros, palpó sus músculos con curiosidad y placer mientras Darien se ponía sobre ella y se erguía para alcanzar el condón de la mesilla. Su pecho estaba sobre su cara, de manera que se alzó para besarlo y restregar su mejilla contra la rugosa y suave textura de su vello. Hundió la nariz en su pecho, respirándolo, lamiéndolo mientras Darien luchaba por abrir el paquete.

Serena jadeó al sentir la mano de Darien entre sus piernas, acariciándola lentamente. Se tensó al sentir sus dedos y lo acarició a su vez, con pasión. De pronto lo deseaba con urgencia, sin timidez alguna, sin más demora. Imperiosamente, alzó las caderas al encuentro de él.

—Deberíamos... —las palabras de Darien se perdieron en sus besos. Serena no quería palabras, sino acciones. Todo resultaba vago e impreciso comparado con la fuerza y el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos y el ansia por tenerlo dentro. Con impaciencia, le tomó por la cintura para llevarlo hacia ella. Una sensación deliciosa de excitación se apoderó de ella al sentir que entraba suavemente en su interior, llenándola.

El deseo frenético ocupó el lugar de todas las sensaciones, obligándola a seguir su ritmo cada vez más rápido, cuyo eco se repetía en todos sus nervios. Serena intentó moverse con lentitud y retrasar su respuesta, pues quería disfrutarlo...

Pero su cuerpo se tensó y se estremeció en oleadas de placer mientras su mente entraba en un mundo donde no existía lógica ni sentido común.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia tras la descarga de placer cuando sintió que Darien se quedaba rígido entre sus brazos y luego caía sobre ella con un gemido ahogado.

Lo abrazó, apoyando la cara en su hombro sudoroso, demasiado cansada para moverse. Se sentía como si no fuera a moverse nunca más. Qué raro, se dijo mientras Darien se echaba a un lado y la arrastraba con él para abrazarla, en general la fantasía es mejor que la realidad. Pero esta vez, la fantasía de hacer el amor con Darien no era nada comparado con lo sucedido. Y lo mejor era que podían volver a empezar en cualquier momento. Sus pensamientos felices se fueron disolviendo en la oscuridad mientras se quedaba dormida.

Continuara…..

Pues bien chicas hasta aquí se queda nuestro capitulo, pobre Darien tener que lidiar con toda la familia de Serena junta si que lo compadezco y que pasara a partir de ahora que su relación ya cambio seguirá todo como miel o empezaran las dudas y problemas pues vamos a ver qué pasa con forme transcurre la historia.

Gracias chicas por leer la historia no saben el gusto que me da saber que si la siguen y en especial a aquellas personitas que dejan sus reviews:

Alejandra: si pobre saber que te interrumpen y tener que quedar frustrado hasta que se te bajen los calores a de ser feo jajaja.

Moon86: thanks for reading you're well

Angel Negro 29: Claro que así son los niños que se le puede hacer más que tener paciencia mucha paciencia jajaja, y creo que a partir de este capítulo veremos la reacción de nuestros protagonistas.

Buenamozacosa: Si algo tiene que ver su pasado pero yo creo que no es que no le gusten sino que se siente inadaptado.

Lita japon: jajajaja matricidio sí que me hiciste reír, creo que yo soy una de esas también, veremos si a Darien se le pasa jajajaja saludos.

Paolac78: Gracias por leer la historia trato de actualizar cada semana.

Bien ahora si hasta la próxima se cuidan que estén muy bien saludos a todos.


	5. Conociendonos

Como cada semana aquí está el capitulo cinco, espero que les guste ahora ando a la carrera así que sin más aquí se los dejo.

Capítulo Cinco

Serena murmuró algo en sueños al sentir el calor del sol sobre su piel desnuda. Se sentía en la gloria. Se estiró con ganas, sin querer abandonar la sensación de completo bienestar. Se estaba tan a gusto... Completamente... desnuda. A punto de despertarse se preguntó qué hacía en una playa, tumbada, desnuda.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando los ojos azules de Darien. Sus hermosos ojos vigilantes.

Serena se estremeció bajo su mirada, sintiendo que su pierna rozaba el muslo del hombre.

Comenzó a derretirse al recordar cómo ese cuerpo la había abrazado la noche anterior.

Se sintió invadida por los recuerdos de su pasión y deseó hacer el amor de nuevo, besarlo por todo el cuerpo empezando en la frente y bajando lentamente, hundiéndose en su calor.

¿Lo desearía Darien? La pregunta enfrió un tanto sus ánimos. Quizás no quería volver a hacer el amor con ella. Contempló su rostro tranquilo, su expresión indescifrable. ¿Quizás lo había decepcionado su actuación? Intentó recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos, pero era incapaz de analizar los acontecimientos. Sólo recordaba una niebla de calor y deseo y placer agudo.

Serena había sido presa de su propia reacción y eso la había impedido fijarse mucho en lo que sentía él. Sabía muy bien cómo era tocarlo y besarlo. Pero no sabía lo que había sentido Darien.

De manera que debía pensar que ella era una amante egoísta y sin atenciones hacia el otro. La idea la desmoralizó un poco.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Disculparse y prometerle más sensibilidad la próxima vez? ¿Y si le decía que no habría próxima vez? No podría soportar una humillación así estando en la cama, con él, completamente desnuda. Los fracasos eran mucho más soportables de pie, con ropa encima y unos metros de distancia entre las partes.

—¿Vas a dormirte otra vez? —había una nota de pesar en la voz de Darien, aunque intentó disimularla. Se moría por abrazarla y hacerle el amor de nuevo, por perderse en las delicias de su cuerpo.

Serena consideró la posibilidad de decir que sí. Con suerte, Darien saldría de la cama, se vestiría y la dejaría recuperar el equilibrio sin estar expuesta a su mirada. Claro que a lo mejor el pobre no tenía ningún deseo de ver de nuevo a la familia de Serena. No se lo podía reprochar. Una sonrisa involuntaria curvó sus labios al recordar la expresión de su tío abuelo.

—¿Qué te hace gracia? —preguntó Darien.

—Estaba acordándome de la cara del tío Jedite cuando dijiste que los hombres debían fregar los platos ya que las mujeres habían hecho la cena.

Darien hizo una mueca al recordar su metedura de pata. Ya se imaginaba que no tenía lugar en una familia normal, pero no le había hecho gracia ponerse en evidencia de aquel modo.

—Me miraron como si hubiera dicho que era hora de sacrificar a un niño a los dioses —masculló.

—Estaban escandalizados —explicó Serena, aunque sólo deseaba besarlo y borrarle su expresión enfurruñada—. Los hombres lo estaban por el hecho de que otro macho cuestione su estatus, tan favorable. Y las mujeres, porque les pone nerviosas que un hombre reconozca lo absurdo de su papel en la vida.

—Ya lo vi. Pero es un problema de justicia —dijo Darien pensando que le había sorprendido el apoyo de Serena. ¿Quizás no quería tener un marido tradicional? ¿Quizás fuera una mujer dispuesta a correr el riesgo de casarse con un hombre que no conocía los usos de la familia clásica? ¿A lo mejor era posible compensar su falta de experiencia con su falta de prejuicios? ¿Y si aquello no fuera el obstáculo inmenso en que lo había convertido?

—¿Desde cuándo la justicia tiene algo que ver con el matrimonio? —dijo Serena interrumpiendo su mente galopante—. El matrimonio es el mejor ejemplo de cómo los hombres han ordenado el mundo para su propio beneficio.

—No generalices.

—¡Generalizar! —Serena respondió desde su experiencia de cientos de estériles discusiones familiares—. Tengo montones de tías y primas. La mayor parte tiene trabajos tan importantes como los de sus maridos, al menos para ellas. Y siempre les toca hacerlo todo en la casa y ocuparse de los niños.

—¿Por qué no protestan?

—Tú dijiste algo anoche en ese sentido. ¿Qué te pareció la respuesta?

—Pero yo soy un extraño —dijo Darien, ignorando el peculiar dolor que le produjo el comentario. No quería líneas o fronteras que lo separaran de Serena. Deseaba estar donde ella estuviera, a su lado.

—Si un miembro de una pareja no está satisfecho, tiene que exigir un cambio —concluyó Darien.

Serena estudió sus palabras y le parecieron reconfortantes. Sobre todo porque coincidía perfectamente con la forma de actuar de Darien. Como jefe, jamás había supuesto que ella debía hacer el café o ayudarlo con recados personales, como otros jefes anteriores. Aquello era el segundo aspecto que había observado y adorado en él. Se tomaba completamente en serio la igualdad de los sexos en el trabajo.

Desde el principio pensó que sería un esposo ideal para una mujer que valorara su carrera.

Darien se movió y la sábana que cubría su pecho se deslizó levemente, ofreciendo a Serena una buena vista de su amplio pecho.

—La conclusión es que no se puede cambiar la vida de los demás, sólo la tuya —añadió Darien.

Serena iba a rechazar aquel punto de vista, cuando decidió que era cierto. Sólo podía dirigir su propia vida e intentar que el ejemplo cundiera. Y su vida tomaba la dirección del grande y hermoso cuerpo de Darien. Sólo deseaba mimarlo y besarlo y ver qué pasaba.

Pero no se atrevía a dar el primer paso. A pesar de que la timidez paralizante de su despertar se había evaporado, no se sentía lo bastante cómoda en su nuevo papel de amante de Darien como para exigirle cualquier cosa. En realidad no se sentía cómoda en absoluto. Se sentía insegura y terriblemente joven.

Serena ocultó un suspiro. Había logrado el sueño de su corazón, hacer el amor con Darien. Pero por desgracia, no había acabado con el compulsivo deseo que tenía de él. Por el contrario, éste se había acrecentado.

Quizás debiera retornar a la camaradería que era habitual entre ellos, antes de que aquello sucediera. Pero nada podía ser normal con los recuerdos de su pasión. Y no era fácil recuperar la camaradería profesional estando desnudos y en la cama. Otra cosa sería cuando se vistieran y se encontraran en medio de otras personas.

—Deberíamos levantarnos —anunció—, Mina me dijo que había montones de cosas que hacer hoy.

—Como quieras —Darien se echó hacia atrás y enlazando los dedos, se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Serena se permitió unos segundos de admiración por sus brazos antes de decir,

—Pues vamos.

—Las mujeres primero.

Serena guiñó los ojos. Ni por todo el oro del mundo sería capaz de salir de la cama y ponerse a caminar desnuda bajo su atenta mirada. Incluso si hubiera tenido un cuerpo perfecto, lo que no sucedía, jamás lo hubiera hecho.

—No quiero ir primero —masculló.

—Ni yo —el brillo de malicia en sus ojos se intensificó y Serena notó que su excitación regresaba con más fuerza.

—Ves, esto es lo que te decía del matrimonio —apuntó Serena dispuesta a hablar para combatir su deseo—. Te he dicho lo que quería y no me has hecho ni caso. ¿Debemos llamar a un consejero matrimonial?

—Me suena bastante manipulador.

Serena lo miró con enfado.

—No seas tendencioso. Yo quiero que nos levantemos.

—Y yo no lo impido —la miró con aire virtuoso. Darien de humor festivo era bastante impredecible y Serena no tenía ni idea de adonde quería llegar. Lo mejor era poner distancia entre ellos. A lo mejor podía ponerse la sábana sobre el cuerpo para salir de la cama.

Acompañando la idea del gesto, Serena se pasó la sábana bajo las axilas y comenzó a retroceder hacia el borde de la cama.

—No te lleves las sábanas —dijo Darien y tiró de ésta.

Serena contempló su enorme mano contra el dibujo delicado de la sábana y sintió una gran frustración. Si ella tiraba y él no soltaba, romperían las sábanas de su hermana. Y esta seguiría burlándose de su noche de pasión cuando fueran ancianitas.

A lo mejor podía engañarlo. Si Darien creía que ella iba a retroceder, quizás le ganara la mano avanzando. Sin darse tiempo a razonar su ocurrencia, Serena se abalanzó sobre Darien con la idea de superarlo por el lado, saltar de la cama y con la sábana agarrada correr al baño.

Pero no salió bien. Terminó tumbada sobre él con el rostro hundido en su hombro y los brazos de Darien rodeándola. Alzó la vista con vergüenza y se encontró con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Significa esto que has cambiado de opinión y ya no quieres levantarte? —preguntó el hombre.

—No —murmuró Serena—. Significa que estoy a punto de abandonar mis creencias pacifistas y pegarte.

Darien rió y su risa retumbó en el cuerpo de Serena que recordaba las sensaciones de la noche anterior con claridad.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero soy más fuerte que tú —dijo.

Serena le miró a los ojos, divertida por el buen humor que brillaba en estos y enfadada por la obviedad de su superioridad física. Sabía que no podía quitarle la sábana por la fuerza. Pero olvidaba que la astucia siempre vencía a la fuerza bruta, se dijo Serena.

Dejó de pensar cuando Darien se puso cómodo y al hacerlo sus pechos se pegaron y Serena sintió que un ardor irresistible se instalaba en su estómago mientras leves estremecimientos se deslizaban por su piel.

Se sentía como alguien que intenta resolver un problema mientras cien personas hablan a la vez. Era imposible. Y lo peor era que no tenía tantas ganas de ganarle la partida. En realidad estaba deseando entregarse a las sensaciones que había creado y hacer de nuevo el amor con él.

Esta vez lentamente, dándose tiempo para saborear su magnífico cuerpo.

Pero no deseaba que sus emociones físicas triunfaran de nuevo sobre sus intenciones racionales, de manera que intentó acallar su creciente deseo. La única manera de recuperar el control de la situación era poner distancia entre sus cuerpos. A ser posible varias habitaciones de distancia. Pues sabía que si ahora se dejaba ir y daba rienda suelta a su deseo de satisfacción, crearía un pésimo precedente para el futuro. Que podría traerle grandes problemas. Ya estaba arriesgándose mucho al permitir que su amor por Darien se manifestara.

Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que poner entre ellos una distancia que le diera perspectiva. Una distancia que le permitiera pensar en cuál era la actitud adecuada ante la nueva situación, en lugar de seguir oscilando entre su deseo y su prudencia.

Deliberadamente, dejó que sus músculos se relajaran para que Darien creyera que se había resignado. Tragó saliva al sentir que sus senos se pegaban al pecho duro del hombre. La sensación la desconcertó. Todo con Darien parecía diferente, inesperado, completamente nuevo.

Como si su propio cuerpo tuviera unas honduras y reacciones insospechadas hasta el momento y que deseaba descubrir.

Pero no era momento de pensar en exploraciones. Lo importante era escapar a la sensualidad que la iba absorbiendo y arrastrando hasta devorarla por completo.

Serena apoyó la frente en el pecho de Darien intentando pensar. Fue un error táctico. Sintió el vello contra la mejilla y la sensación pareció barrer sus inhibiciones. Estaba cada vez más cerca del punto en que sólo querría abandonarse al placer de tocarlo. Pero no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que se jugaba haciendo el amor con él. Sería humillante que descubriera su amor sin amarla a su vez.

A lo mejor tenía cosquillas, pensó de pronto. Si le hacía cosquillas, quizás pudiera salir huyendo aprovechando la ocasión. ¿Dónde sería más sensible a las cosquillas? Nunca se había planteado ese problema. Pero es que nunca había estado en una situación tan agradablemente desesperada. ¿Debía hacerle cosquillas en el pecho o más abajo? ¿No había leído una vez que los hombres son más sensibles a las cosquillas cuando están excitados? Quizás... Se movió un poco y tuvo que ahogar una exclamación al sentir contra su vientre lo excitado que Darien estaba.

Tenía que hacerle cosquillas en la cintura, se dijo. Parecía una parte bastante segura de su deliciosa anatomía. Con dedos inseguros, Serena le tocó la cintura. No ocurrió nada. Empujó un poco más con las puntas de los dedos, sintiéndose borracha por la mera sensación de tocar su carne.

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Darien con curiosidad.

—¿No tienes terminaciones nerviosas? —fue su frustrada respuesta.

Darien rió en voz baja.

—No sé si sabes dónde encontrar las terminaciones nerviosas en un hombre...

—No me lo digas —era mejor abandonar aquel tema peligroso cuanto antes.

—¿Para qué preguntas?

Porque soy una bocazas, respondió Serena mentalmente.

—Yo no pregunto cuando no quiero oír la respuesta—añadió Darien.

—No seas pedante —se quejó Serena.

—¿Yo? ¿Pedante? ¿He hablado así?

—Sí —repitió Serena—. Y para que lo sepas, intentaba hacerte cosquillas.

—¿Sabías que en la China antigua era una famosa tortura?

—No, pero me da igual.

—¿Por qué estás intentando hacer algo tan poco sociable conmigo?

—Es mucho más insociable negarte a salir de la cama primero o quitarme la sábana. ¡No eres un caballero!

—Nunca dije que lo fuera. Por lo que sé, los caballeros siempre se llevan la peor parte.

—¡De momento yo me llevo la peor parte!

—No exageres, sólo te llevas la sábana —Darien sonrió y a pesar del efecto enloquecedor de su sonrisa, Serena fue incapaz de disimular las ganas de reír.

Decidió cambiar de táctica. Puesto que no podía ganarle con las cosquillas, debía aburrirlo.

Darien era un hombre lleno de energía y no sería capaz de soportar mucho tiempo la inactividad.

Terminaría levantándose con tal de hacer algo.

Así que se relajó del todo, a propósito, intentando olvidar la forma en que su cuerpo se acoplaba al de Darien. Serena se sentía blanda y amoldable, como si fuera de arcilla y pudiera adquirir cualquier forma. Como si Darien pudiera amasarla y darle cualquier forma. Tomó aire.

Le costaba cada vez más mantener los ojos abiertos y la cabeza fría.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, disfrutando de la aspereza del vello contra su mejilla delicada. Sin poder evitarlo, pasó la lengua por el pezón rosado oculto tras la mata de vello.

Sintió curiosidad y satisfacción al sentir el repentino estremecimiento de Darien. Serena abrió un ojo y observó el reloj en la mesilla de noche. Les quedaban diez minutos para levantarse si querían llegar a casa de sus abuelos a tiempo.

Qué aburrimiento, se dijo Serena. Por una vez que tenía a Darien a su disposición, tenían todo el fin de semana organizado y lleno de citas. En lugar de hacer lo que quería hacer: es decir pasarse todo el día en la cama con Darien, tumbada sobre él. Era un colchón fantástico y sensible.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —las palabras de Darien le acariciaron el cabello,

—Pensando en un lema publicitario —dijo Serena con tono brillante, intentando parecer sofisticada.

—¿Un lema publicitario? —repitió Darien—. No trabajamos cine pornográfico.

—No —reconoció Serena, apretando el oído contra su pecho para escuchar el ritmo fuerte de su corazón. El golpear era firme, igual, un corazón perfecto.

Se movió un poco y se dio cuenta de que el ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba. Muy interesante, se dijo Serena, y se preguntó cuánto podía acelerarlo.

—¿Entonces? —la voz de Darien mostraba cierta tensión, pero Serena no sabía de qué estaba hablando. No era fácil pensar en dos cosas a la vez, siendo una el cuerpo de Darien. Era como si las emociones invadieran su cerebro, no dejando espacio libre para la razón y la lógica.

Con sumo interés, pasó los dedos por la piel del pecho de Darien, tocando cada hueso bajo los músculos. Oyó con placer cómo su corazón corría más rápido. Animada por el efecto, respiró hondo para darse valor, pero perdió casi la concentración al sentir sus senos henchidos por efecto de la respiración. Concéntrate, se dijo. Concéntrate en volverlo loco.

Su mano descendió, y llegó hasta tocar su virilidad encendida, saltando casi al comprobar cómo corría el corazón de Darien.

—¡Pero, qué haces!

—¿Qué hago? —repitió Serena con burlona incredulidad—. ¿Qué parte no has entendido?

—De ti cada vez entiendo menos —dijo Darien con voz rota.

—Pues es fácil entenderlo —acarició su piel tersa, temblando de placer ante su dureza—. Estoy llevando a cabo una investigación científica.

—Dime —gimió bajo su caricia—... ¿Se trata de comprobar cuánto puede soportar un hombre antes de volverse loco?

Serena rió de contento, con la sensación repentina de haberle ganado la mano.

—Es mucho más sencillo. Sólo estoy midiendo tu ritmo cardiaco.

—¿Mi ritmo cardiaco? —repitió Darien sin comprender.

—Eso —dijo Serena y el movimiento de su cuerpo la llenó de placer—. Me he dado cuenta de que cuando hago esto —otra vez cerró los dedos sobre su miembro caliente y Darien dio un brinco—... tu corazón corre mucho más. Es fascinante lo bien que funciona la relación causa efecto.

—Te voy a enseñar otra relación causa efecto —dijo Darien rechinando los dientes.

—¿Ah sí? —Serena alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos que estaban tan oscuros que parecían completamente negros y llenos de pequeños destellos diabólicos. Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto de nerviosismo inconsciente, pensando que podía hundirse en aquellos ojos. Y no emerger nunca más.

—Haz eso otra vez —ordenó Darien y Serena, obedientemente, científicamente, cerró los dedos. Para su sorpresa y delicia, Darien le dio la vuelta y se puso sobre ella, cubriéndola completamente y cargando su cuerpo sobre ella.

Abrió la boca por la sorpresa al sentir su calor contra ella y luego se tensó de placer cuando Darien, en un único, poderoso movimiento, entró en ella. Al sentirlo dentro, se estremeció y pequeños temblores siguieron recorriéndola.

—Esta es una relación causa efecto mucho más satisfactoria —sonrió Darien.

Serena pensó soñadoramente que ya habían dejado atrás la ciencia y estaban en el reino de la fantasía. Aquello estaba hecho de la materia de los sueños.

Ladeó la cabeza mientras Darien se movía lentamente sobre ella y las manecillas del reloj la miraron con maldad.

—Se hace tarde —dijo.

—Demasiado tarde —sonrió Darien.

—No, quiero decir que nos tenemos que levan... —no pudo seguir pues el tiempo no parecía importar lo más mínimo. Cerró los ojos ante el placer de su dulce embestida.

Darien se movió para mirar el reloj y su gesto lanzó una oleada de calor por el vientre de Serena.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó Darien y sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus caderas para alzarla y aumentar su excitación.

¿Tiempo? La palabra se perdió en el cerebro de Serena.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó al fin.

—Las ocho cincuenta y seis minutos.

—Ya —intentó calcular el tiempo que les quedaba hasta las nueve, pero su cerebro se derritió cuando Darien comenzó a acariciarle un pezón,

—Las nueve —murmuró—. Tenemos que levantarnos a las nueve...

—Entonces no tengo tiempo de hacer esto —murmuró a su vez Darien, y Serena se retorció bajo sus caricias sintiendo una oleada de placer crecer en ella y amenazar con arrastrarla.

—Y si no tengo tiempo de hacer eso, mucho menos esto otro —Darien bajó la cabeza y capturó el pezón con los labios.

Serena gimió y lo buscó instintivamente. Le tomó por el cuello con manos temblorosas, acercándolo y deseando que no parara.

La urgencia de la pasión la había envuelto del todo, borrando el resto del mundo, la casa de sus abuelos, su hermana, todo...

—Entonces tendré que darme prisa —dijo Darien y empujó su cuerpo contra ella. Para su asombro, sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y explotaba en un paroxismo que la obligó a morderse los labios para ahogar sus gemidos. Los fuertes brazos de Darien la estrecharon mientras él también se ponía rígido y se derrumbaba sobre ella.

—Todavía nos queda un minuto —dijo Darien en un suspiro.

¿De dónde sacaba energía para hablar? Serena se sentía incapaz de moverse de nuevo.

Restregó la mejilla contra su hombro, sintiéndose feliz.

—¿Tía Serena? —dijo Rubeus desde la puerta—. Mamá dice que vamos a llegar tarde.

—Gracias —Serena hizo un esfuerzo monumental para salir del letargo.

—Y papá ha dicho que no deberíamos darnos prisa en sacar a Darien de la cama porque una vez que conozca a todos los locos de la familia de mamá, no va a querer casarse... Y mamá le ha contestado que en su familia hay tanto bicho raro como en la suya y...

—Gracias, Rubeus —Serena lo interrumpió antes de que llegara a una parte realmente dramática.

Darien estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al escuchar a Rubeus. Por otra parte le subía la moral pensar que Yaten también tenía problemas con la familia de Serena. Él no era un ser extraño y fuera de lugar, sino que siempre era difícil adaptarse a una familia ajena. La idea lo llenó de esperanza, un sentimiento que siempre era frágil en él.

Continuara…

Listo hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, me desespera que sigan con sus inseguridades porque de una buena vez no se dicen que se quieren y disfrutan de una relación plena siempre se tiene que sufrir y no es justo pero ya que veamos que sigue sucediendo de ahora en adelante con nuestra parejita. Y me encantan las impertinencias de rubeus es la onda esperemos que no asuste mas a Darien jajajaja hasta la próxima semana chicas.

A y gracias de nueva cuenta a todas por leer la historia y por dejar sus reviews, eso me motiva seguir publicando la historia. Hasta pronto que tengan buena semana.


	6. Viendo la vida en familia

Que tal chicas como les ha ido en estos días de calor insoportable, bueno por lo menos aquí en Guadalajara nunca se había sentido así de fuerte el calor, pero en fin como cada semana les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historio veamos que continua pasando con nuestra parejita.

Capítulo Seis

Serena se alisó la falda de seda con un gesto nervioso mientras bajaba las escaleras. No entendía por qué motivo el hecho de acostarse con Darien la hacía sentirse tan insegura y sensible, como una persona que de pronto descubre que no se conoce a sí misma.

Se detuvo en el último escalón mientras una oleada de sensaciones de la noche pasada la estremecía de pies a cabeza. No había fuerza sobre la tierra capaz de impedirle que siguiera haciendo el amor con él mientras fuera posible. Luego, ya vería.

—Buenos días, Serena. Siento que Rubeus os haya molestado —la voz cortante de Yaten la sacó de su ensoñación y lo miró con sorpresa.

—No ha molestado —mintió Serena con educación, observando a su cuñado atentamente.

Tenía mal aspecto, un rostro tenso y cansado como sí no hubiera dormido.

—¿Ocurre algo, Yaten? —preguntó Serena con timidez. Hacía años que lo conocía, desde siempre, y nunca lo había visto tan serio. En realidad, Yaten solía ser un bromista y podía resultar incluso pesado por su buen humor,

—¿Qué quieres que ocurra? —el tono amargo de Yaten era como una parodia de sus bromas habituales.

Serena iba a contestar cuando recordó varios comentarios intrigantes de su hermana. Cosas que no la habían sorprendido en su momento. Pero estaba claro que pasaba algo entre ellos: ¿se habrían peleado? Parecía imposible. Serena siempre había pensado que eran la pareja más perfecta que conocía. Y la más feliz.

Pero a veces las cosas no eran lo que parecían ser. Su inquietud aumentó al pensarlo. Ella había estado locamente enamorada de Darien durante más de un año y nadie a su alrededor lo había sospechado.

—Yaten —comenzó Serena sin tener la más remota idea de cómo seguir. No quería meterse en los asuntos de su hermana, pero de alguna forma quería ofrecer su ayuda, por si él no se atrevía a solicitarla.

—Serena, ya estás aquí —Mina entró en ese momento—. Anda, ven a la cocina a ayudarme con mi contribución al festín —habló sin mirar a su marido.

Sin una palabra, Yaten se dio la vuelta y salió del salón, caminando con rigidez.

Tras mirar la espalda de Yaten, que era toda una manifestación de la crisis familiar, Serena siguió a su hermana a la cocina. Allí tomó asiento, y la observó mientras revolvía la ensalada de patatas que había, preparado.

—No quiero meterme en lo que no me importa, pero, ¿os pasa algo a ti y a Yaten?

—¿Algo? Bueno, no creo que nos pase nada —Mina se detuvo al notar que su labio comenzaba a temblar—... ¡Oh, Serena, es que no sé qué hacer!

—¿En qué cuestión? —la voz grave de Darien penetró bajo la piel de Serena que alzó los ojos y lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Serena se levantó para darle una taza de café, pero él se adelantó y se sirvió solo. Serena miró sus labios y sus manos, fascinada por la idea de que esas mismas manos la habían acariciado minutos antes.

Darien dio un trago de café y se volvió hacia Mina:

—¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Nada importante —explicó Mina.

Darien se sintió intimidado por haber interrumpido una reunión femenina. Siempre se sentía torpe rodeado de relaciones familiares.

Pero miró a Serena y se encontró con una mirada de bienvenida casi tierna. De nuevo ella le mostraba su complicidad y le hacía sentir que no era un extraño, que estaba allí por ella.

Inmediatamente se relajó.

—Mina, no queremos cotillear —dijo Serena con seriedad.

—Oh, ya lo sé, es que... ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no voy a contarlo? Todos lo sabrán tarde o temprano. A Yaten le han ofrecido un puesto mejor. Tiene muchas ganas de ese trabajo y supone un gran aumento de sueldo.

—¿Entonces por qué os comportáis como si Hacienda estuviera investigando vuestra declaración? —preguntó Serena más tranquila.

—¡Porque el trabajo es en Atlanta! —exclamó Mina con voz angustiada.

—Un lugar muy cosmopolita —intervino Darien con seriedad.

—¿No lo entendéis? —dijo Mina sin hacerle caso—. Si me marcho, perderé todo aquello por lo que he luchado. Aquí tengo mi trabajo, soy profesora titular y elijo mis cursos. En Atlanta tendré que empezar de nuevo con las sustituciones. Odio las sustituciones.

—¿Qué sucede si Yaten no acepta el trabajo? —preguntó Darien mientras Serena miraba a su hermana con preocupación.

—Su jefe le ha dicho que la compañía no le ofrecerá otra promoción si rechaza esta —admitió Mina—. Ya ha rechazado otro puesto.

—Eso es duro —dijo Serena con una mueca.

—Pero no le van a echar ni nada —insistió Mina—. Puede seguir aquí tan contento y hacer lo que ha hecho hasta ahora hasta que se jubile.

—Con mayor frustración cada día —comentó Darien ante la perspectiva descrita por Mina.

—¿Y qué hay de la frustración de Mina? —automáticamente Serena salió en defensa de su hermana, harta de la facilidad con que todos los hombres se planteaban el sacrificio de las carreras femeninas. ¿Sería Darien esa clase de hombre en relación con la vida profesional de su futura esposa?

Serena siempre había apreciado en él un gran apoyo a su carrera y a su imagen, pero sólo trabajaba para él. Le hacía ganar dinero. ¿Era Darien esa clase de hombres que aceptan a la mujer trabajadora mientras no se trate de su propia esposa? Serena no lo sabía. Como no sabía casi nada de él, ¿Cómo se comportaría si tuviera hijos? ¿Asumiría automáticamente que su mujer tenía que ocuparse de los niños hasta que crecieran? La idea la asustó, pues nunca había pensado en Darien en términos tan precisos.

—Serena, yo... —Mina se calló cuando Yaten entró en la cocina.

—Tienes una llamada, Darien —dijo Yaten—. Es una mujer. Me dijo que llamó a Ikuko y que Ikuko le dio nuestro número.

Darien dejó la taza y se puso en pie.

—Está en el salón —dijo Serena—. Ven, te lo enseño —se alegraba de tener una excusa para huir de la atmósfera opresiva de la cocina.

—Ahí —Serena señaló el teléfono en una mesita junto al sofá. Se dirigió a la puerta para dejarlo solo, aunque estaba deseando quedarse y enterarse de quién lo llamaba. ¿Quién sería la mujer a la que Darien había contado dónde pasaba el fin de semana?

Para su alivio, Darien le hizo gestos de que se sentara mientras contestaba al teléfono.

Serena se relajó al escuchar las frases de Darien. Era un asunto de negocios. La mujer parecía querer que Darien escribiera un anuncio para televisión.

—Ya entiendo, pero... No, no creo... eso es, buenos días —Darien colgó y se volvió hacia Serena con una expresión seria.

—Era la señora Evert de la oficina de la diputada Darnell. Parece que tienen problemas de imagen en los sondeos, y quieren que les preparemos una campaña de televisión, —Serena lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Por qué nosotros? Nunca hemos hecho publicidad política.

—Me ha dicho que nos ha recomendado un cliente, aunque no me ha dicho cuál. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Serena se retiró el pelo de la cara con gesto ausente mientras consideraba la idea y Darien recordó sin querer la suavidad de ese cabello entre sus dedos. Le recordaba el aroma de unas flores cuyo nombre había olvidado. Le recordaba... Negocios. Tenía que salir del lago de sensualidad en que bañaba desde que había hecho el amor con Serena.

—No me gusta en qué se ha convertido la propaganda política —dijo ésta lentamente—. Casi siempre es un asesinato del contrario o un absurdo, en lugar de transmitir ideas o creencias a los votantes.

—No tiene por qué ser así.

—Ya, y las guerras no tienen por qué existir, y ahí las tienes.

—¿Te parece mal que aceptemos?

—Es tu agencia —dijo Serena. No quería que Darien se sintiera obligado a tomar en cuenta su opinión porque habían hecho el amor. No podría soportar que pensara que esperaba algún tipo de concesión a cambio de sexo.

—¿Desde cuándo eso ha impedido que digas tu opinión? —comentó con ironía Darien.

—Esta vez es diferente —masculló Serena.

—¿Por qué?

Serena apretó los dientes. No quería hablar de lo que había sucedido. Era demasiado nuevo, demasiado frágil para someterlo a un análisis. Pero por desgracia cuando Darien quería una respuesta era como un perro lanzado tras un hueso. Miró hacia el pasillo, pero no había ni rastro de Mina o Yaten.

—Por lo que nosotros... —hizo un gesto vago.

Darien la miró con un brillo de furia en los ojos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me vas a tratar de un modo distinto porque te has tomado libertades con mi cuerpo? ¿Me has perdido el respeto?

Serena lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Libertades? ¿Respeto? Darien estaba diciendo el guión de una mujer, de una mujer bastante anticuada además.

—Creo que tú también has participado —dijo Serena sin saber si hablaba en serio.

—¿O sea que todavía me respetas?

El brillo en sus ojos se intensificó, pero era un brillo burlón y sensual que llegó al corazón de Serena, Le dieron ganas de ir hacia él y besarlo. Comérselo a besos. Pero no podía. El salón de su hermana no era el lugar apropiado para besar a Darien de la forma en que lo deseaba.

Exhaustivamente.

—Estás suponiendo que te he respetado alguna vez —dijo—. Deja de decir tonterías.

—No sé si son tonterías —respondió Darien con seriedad—. Pero volviendo a tus objeciones. ¿No quieres intentar cambiar las cosas?

—¿Uno solo? —replicó Serena.

—No —la voz de Darien se hizo más profunda—. Somos dos. Los dos juntos.

Juntos. Serena saboreó la palabra y la encontró dulce y seductora. Pero hablaba de trabajo.

Recordó que el mismo hombre había asumido de forma inmediata que Mina podía sacrificarse por la carrera de Yaten.

De nuevo, pensó en el futuro con nerviosismo.

Supuso que se había casado con Darien, su sueño. ¿Qué sería de su amor si éste la obligaba a pasarse la vida en casa cuidando de unos bebés? Pero ordenó a su mente que no siguiera por esa senda. No tenía el menor indicio de que Darien pudiera amarla, mucho menos una petición formal de matrimonio, de manera que no valía la pena empezar a considerar el divorcio.

—¡Sere! —Mina entró en el salón seguida por un indignado Yaten—. Piensas que tengo razón, ¿verdad? Dile a Yaten que está siendo egoísta.

Serena se estremeció al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su hermana. Una tristeza que se leía igualmente en la mirada de Yaten.

Sin saber qué decir, miró a Darien. Pensaba que su hermana tenía razón, pero entendía perfectamente a Yaten. Decir que no a un trabajo mejor era algo muy duro. Sobre todo sabiendo que era una última oportunidad.

—Existe un viejo proverbio chino que dice que sólo los tontos se meten entre marido y mujer, y Serena no es tonta— dijo Darien haciendo un esfuerzo por relajar el ambiente.

—¡Es mi hermana! —insistió Mina—. Y lo que es más, es una mujer.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —la voz baja de Darien vibró al decirlo y Serena se sonrojó.

—¡Esto no tiene gracia! —la mirada iracunda de Mina se dirigía por igual a Darien y a su marido. Se calló al escuchar la puerta delantera cerrándose violentamente. Después unos pasos sonaron en la escalera.

—Si Rubeus no se acostumbra a usar la puerta de atrás... —dijo Mina.

Una llamada furiosa en la puerta la interrumpió de nuevo.

—¿Quién diablos puede ser? —Mina miró a su hermana con la expresión vacía.

—No sé si quiero saberlo —dijo Serena—. Sea quién sea, está enfadado.

—Sé que están ahí. ¡Abran! —gritó una voz de hombre.

—Ese parece Cari, el de enfrente —dijo Yaten mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta seguido por los otros.

Serena miró hacia arriba y vio la carita asustada de Rubeus asomando por los barrotes.

Claramente el niño estaba detrás de todo, pero, ¿qué habría hecho para poner tan furioso a un adulto?

Yaten abrió la puerta y se encontró con un lloroso niño de la edad de Rubeus, pero mucho más fornido, y un hombre inmenso que parecía salido del «antes» de una publicidad de dietas de adelgazamiento. Mientras que Darien parecía la foto del «después», pensó Serena.

—¿Quieres algo, Cari? —preguntó por fin Yaten ante el silencio de los otros.

—¡Claro que quiero! —gritó el hombre—. Voy a darle una paliza a ese hijo tuyo.

Yaten lo miró como si intentara concentrarse en la nueva crisis familiar.

—¿De qué me hablas?

—¡De tu hijo! Ha atacado a mi pobre Mike.

Serena se estremeció. ¿No era capaz aquel hombre de hablar sin gritar?

—Rubeus, baja —llamó Yaten a su hijo.

Hubo un silencio, roto tan solo por los sollozos un tanto forzados de Mike, y luego Rubeus asomó el cuerpo y comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras.

—Rubeus, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Yaten.

—Ya le he dicho lo que ha hecho —comenzó Cari, pero Yaten alzó la mano con autoridad.

—Le he preguntado a mi hijo.

Rubeus miró al hombretón enfadado con inseguridad.

—Yo pegué a Mike porque él me dijo que lo hiciera —Rubeus señaló a Darien con un dedo tembloroso.

Darien frunció el ceño y miró con más atención al lloroso Mike.

—¿Darien te dijo que le dieras una paliza? —preguntó Yaten con asombro.

Rubeus asintió con fuerza.

—No le he dado una paliza. Sólo le di un golpe y salí corriendo.

—Rubeus, ¿es este Mike el que te ha estado molestando? —preguntó Darien.

—Me espera en la esquina cada mañana y me roba el dinero de mi comida —explicó de corrido Rubeus.

—¡Eso es mentira! —bramó Cari—. Mi hijo no es un ladrón.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Rubeus? —la voz de Yaten mostraba que estaba herido.

Rubeus hizo un gesto de timidez.

—Se lo dije a la profesora y no me hizo caso y Mike me dijo que me pegaría más fuerte si te lo decía a ti o a mamá. A Darien no se lo conté, sino que se me escapó y me dijo que le pegara.

—Le dije que se defendiera —le corrigió Darien—. Hay que defenderse de los abusones.

—¡Mi hijo no abusa de nadie! —gritó Cari—. Él es la víctima.

—Vaya, ese es el lamento que se oye en toda América—comentó Serena—. Nadie es responsable de sus actos. Todos somos víctimas.

—¡Serena! —Mina la miró con seriedad—. Esto no tiene gracia. Tu novio está pregonando el uso de la violencia.

Darien miró a Mina con inseguridad. ¿De verdad pensaba que uno no debe defenderse? ¿Qué podía hacer Rubeus entonces? ¿Debía permitir que otro chico lo atemorizara? No entendía su razonamiento, pero debía reconocer que no sabía nada de niños, ni de educación. Quizás se le escapaba algo básico.

—¡Oirán hablar de mi abogado! —amenazó por fin Cari antes de darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras, seguido por su lloroso hijo.

—Oh, señor —dijo Mina cuando lo vio marchar—, ¿Crees que lo dice en serio?

—Lo dudo mucho —la tranquilizó Serena—. Parece ser tan bruto como su hijo. Bueno, vamos a terminar con la cocina o llegaremos tarde a casa de la abuela.

—Pero sigo diciendo que la violencia nunca arregla nada —terminó Mina con una mirada de reproche hacia Darien.

Serena se detuvo para dar un beso rápido a Darien, incapaz de resistirse al deseo de reconfortarlo. Parecía tan confuso. Y era normal, pensó Serena amargamente. Aquel fin de semana parecía especialmente diseñado para mantenerlo en su decisión de evitar el matrimonio.

Y para convencerla a ella de que quizás se había equivocado de hombre y Darien no era perfecto para casarse y tener hijos sin renunciar a su carrera.

Por pura necesidad de sentir su cercanía, se aproximó más al cuerpo cálido de Darien y la excitación borró sus dudas y miedos. Con una última sonrisa, siguió a su hermana a la cocina.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo, papá? —preguntó Rubeus con temor.

Yaten movió la cabeza.

—No. Darien tiene razón. Hay veces en que uno debe defenderse. Y eso implica pegar a un bruto. Pero si me entero de que tú empiezas una pelea, te encerraré para el resto de tu vida, ¿entendido? Y ahora pregúntale a tu madre si hay algo que debes hacer antes de marcharnos.

—Sí, señor —Rubeus se deslizó camino de la cocina.

—Gracias por hablar con Rubeus —dijo Yaten como si las palabras le dolieran—. Si yo no hubiera estado tan metido en mis propios asuntos —se pasó la mano por el cuello con un gesto de cansancio—... Y todo, ¿para qué? No sacamos nada en claro —se detuvo y miró a Darien—. Tengo que pensar con calma. Por favor, dile a Mina que iré más tarde a la comida. No puedo enfrentarme a toda la familia y comportarme como si todo estuviera en orden.

Con estas palabras salió de la casa y pudieron oír el ruido del motor alejándose.

Así que su impresión inicial era acertada, pensó Darien. Yaten tampoco se sentía completamente a gusto con la familia de Serena. Lo que significaba que el hecho de haber crecido en una familia normal no le convertía a uno en experto en familias. Ni le permitía resolver los problemas personales.

Y no sólo eso sino que Yaten no se había dado cuenta de que su hijo estaba pasando por una mala racha en el colegio. Su pasado normal no le había permitido comprender que Rubeus necesitaba su ayuda. Incluso la muy sensata Mina había sido incapaz de darle un consejo práctico, no abstracto, a Rubeus, dejándole a un extraño la tarea.

Darien sintió una punzada de satisfacción, que pronto desapareció al pensar que Mina y Yaten no lograban ponerse de acuerdo sobre muchos temas, en particular la forma de educar a su hijo.

Desacuerdos que no habían resuelto en seis años. ¿Era aquello normal?

Suspiró. No lo sabía, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que las relaciones familiares eran mucho más complejas de lo que siempre había imaginado. El compromiso parecía un asunto de mayor envergadura de lo que él creía. Y todo exigía un gran esfuerzo y un aprendizaje continuo, en el que nadie tenía ventajas adquiridas. Quizás él también pudiera aprender a ser un marido.

¿Y un padre? ¿Se aprendía eso? Y sobre todo, ¿quería aprenderlo? No estaba seguro. Se preguntó sí Serena quería tener hijos. Si ése fuera su objetivo vital, sin duda se habría casado mucho antes. Y no lo había hecho. Había dedicado todo su tiempo a su carrera.

Quizás debía descubrir qué opinaba Serena de todo aquello. Pero debía hacerlo con cuidado. Indirectamente. Sin obligarla a tomar una decisión sobre él y sus méritos para ser un buen marido.

Darien se pasó la mano por el cabello, cada vez más confundido. Aquella farsa de su noviazgo lo estaba llevando a terrenos insospechados. Tenía que concentrarse en lo positivo. Y nada había más positivo que hacer el amor con Serena.

Quizás encontrara una forma de robarle un beso o dos durante el día. Sintió que le escocían los labios pensando en besarla de nuevo. Deseó saborear la dulzura de su boca y tener la ocasión, antes de la noche, de rozar su piel suave y acariciar sus maravillosos senos.

—Darien, la tía Serena dice que dónde estás —gritó Rubeus desde la puerta de la cocina.

Darien suspiró y fue hacia la cocina, sin muchos deseos de encontrarse con la mirada reprobatoria de Mina. Pero allí estaba Serena, se dijo, y sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos y alegres.

Continuara…

Que les pareció? hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, pero o favor van a asustar mas a Darien si sigue viendo más problemas familiares si de por si no se siente preparado para formar una familia conviviendo con la familia de Serena se nos confundirá mas, o será que le intrigara tanto la vida familiar a tal grado que lo impulse a hacer la propia pues veremos que sucede en los siguientes capítulos hasta la próxima.

A y gracias por sus reviews en especial a aquellas que capitulo a capitulo me dejan sus comentarios:

Guerreradelaluna: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios

Alejandra: Esperemos que mejore su relación hasta que formalicen quien sabe que rumbo tomaran esos dos.

Angel Negro 29: Me encanta que se pongan así de cariñosos es muy lindo yo también espero que resulte algo, pero pues creo que en esta ocasión si se cuidaron que no pues Darien por lo menos compro protección de que la usara ya es otra cosa jajaja

Lita japon: Jajajaa como me rio con tus comentarios ocurrentes gracias Polly por leerme, que bueno que ya tendrás mas tiempo y si con esa familia yo también hubiera corrido, pero bueno todas las familias tienen cosas buenas y malas solo es saber llevarlas. Y esperemos que nuestra parejita se siga divirtiendo pero que forme su propia familia. Que estés bien.

Y a todos los demás nos vemos la próxima semana en otro capítulo más de Un jefe muy especial.


	7. Descubriendo mas de ti

Que tal chicas como están, como cada semana les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia veamos que les espera a Darien y Serena en este capítulo.

Capítulo Siete

—Es la siguiente salida a la derecha —instruyó Serena—. Se ve la granja desde la carretera.

Darien la miró de reojo, intentando imaginarla viviendo en una granja. Su curiosidad le valió que el coche entrara en un bache y se desviara, aunque lo estabilizó al instante.

—¿En Pennsylvania no hay dinero para asfalto? —se quejó.

—Eso dice mi abuelo. Claro que también dice que los comunistas han ganado la guerra fría y están distribuyendo la riqueza nacional vía impuestos.

Darien se echó a reír.

—¿Qué cultiva?

—Ahora sólo flores y tiene una huerta. Cuando se retiro dio todas las tierras fértiles a mi tío Artemis.

—¿Nunca has vivido en la granja? —preguntó Darien que sentía una gran curiosidad por todos los aspectos de su vida.

—No. Nací en casa de mamá y nunca viví en otro sitio hasta que me fui a la universidad. Aquí —hizo un gesto señalando el camino que se abría entre los árboles—. Nuestro camino —añadió mientras Darien giraba.

—Parece que todo el mundo ha llegado —Darien observó varios grupos distribuidos por el enorme porche delantero. Procuró ignorar su temor de que el día fuera una repetición de la noche anterior en que todo se había conciliado para demostrarle a Serena que él no pertenecía a su mundo. Que era diferente.

Aparcó detrás de una camioneta y salió para abrir la puerta a Serena.

—¡Qué coche tan bonito llevas, Darien! —exclamó uno de los señores que había conocido la noche anterior y cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Darien aprovechó la entrada para conversar:

—Y se conduce bien.

—Siempre he querido uno de esos Mercedes —siguió el tío Jedite—, ¿Te molesta decirme cuánto te ha costado?

—No lo sé. Es alquilado. No tengo coche propio —respondió Darien.

—¡No tienes coche! —cada uno de los varones reunidos se volvió hacia Darien mirándolo con una combinación de incredulidad, horror y conmiseración.

—Pero hombre, es absurdo gastar todo el dinero en comprar anillos para impresionar a una mujer —le explicó Jedite.

Darien guiñó los ojos, asombrado por el efecto de sus palabras. Pensaban que estaba en la ruina puesto que no tenía coche. Y que había gastado sus pocos ahorros para impresionar a Serena. La miró y se quedó fascinado por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban de risa contenida.

Reconoció que en el fondo tenían razón. No sólo se gastaría hasta el último penique en Serena, sino que comprometería todo su futuro por ella.

—No salgo tan cara, tío Jedite —dijo Serena—, Y además no tenéis ni idea. Nadie quiere tener un coche en Nueva York. Es mucho mejor usar los taxis.

—Serena, deja de cotillear ahí fuera y entra a presentar a Darien a tu abuela —dijo Ikuko desde el interior de la casa.

Tomando aire, Darien la siguió al amplio vestíbulo, diciéndose para animarse que el día no duraría para siempre. Tarde o temprano volverían a la intimidad de su dormitorio y podría hacer el amor con Serena. O al menos eso esperaba.

Miró a la mujer, encantado con la forma en que su cabello dorado rozaba sus mejillas cremosas. Recordó una vez más la sensación de ese pelo sobre su pecho, mientras lo besaba.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo provocativa que era su melena, porque en la oficina siempre lo llevaba recogido.

Sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las fantasías, cambió de ideas, y se puso a mirar un hermoso ramo de dalias dispuestas en un jarrón sobre un piano.

—¿Así que este es el hombre con el que vas a sentar la cabeza, Serena? —una mujer muy mayor y delicada se dirigió a ellos desde un sofá que parecía engullir su frágil figura.

Serena besó a su abuela en la mejilla.

—Te eché de menos anoche, abuela. Éste es Darien Chiba. Darien, te presento a mi abuela Jun.

—¿Cómo está usted? —dijo Darien, incómodo por la forma en que la señora le recordaba a Rubeus por su penetrante mirada.

—Ikuko me ha dicho que trabajas en Nueva York, como Serena —dijo la abuela—. ¿Estás seguro de que ganas lo suficiente para mantener una familia? Nueva York es capaz de arruinar a cualquiera.

—¡Madre! —exclamó Ikuko—. No se puede preguntar a alguien cuánto gana.

—Pues acabo de hacerlo.

—No necesito que un hombre me mantenga —intervino Serena—. Me mantengo yo sola.

—Puedo permitírmelo —sonrió Darien. La señora le recordaba también a Serena en su gesto decidido—. Puedo mantenerla a usted también, si hiciera falta.

—Si lo que he leído sobre la bancarrota de las pensiones es verdad, podría ser —replicó la abuela Jun y volvió al ataque—. ¿No serás de esos hombres modernos que no quieren tener hijos, verdad?

Darien pensó cómo responder a esa pregunta sin mentir. Le gustaban los niños, en abstracto.

Pero tenía problemas cuando trataba con uno de verdad. La mera idea de ser responsable de la conversión de un pequeño Rubeus en un adulto civilizado le llenaba de espanto. Si resultaba que Serena quería hijos, él no sabría qué hacer.

Serena lo estaba mirando, intrigada por su expresión de susto. De nuevo, la invadió el temor al recordar lo rígido que se había mostrado Darien con Rubeus. ¿Tendría razón Mina en su apreciación de que a Darien no le gustaban los niños? La imagen de un niño con el cabello negro como Darien y su sonrisa maliciosa flotó en su mente. Seguro que acababa gustándole.

De nuevo, Serena tuvo que gritarle a su imaginación desbocada que no estaba casada con Darien y que no tenía por qué preocuparse por el asunto de los hijos. Primero tenía que convencerlo de que se casara con ella.

—No es que me gusten o no los niños —dijo Darien por fin—. Es que no tengo mucha experiencia con ellos.

—¿Eres hijo único? —preguntó la abuela Jun con simpatía.

—No lo sé —dijo Darien—. Me dejaron en una puerta recién nacido. Me crié en un orfelinato.

¡Un orfanato! Serena lo miró al borde del desmayo. ¿Darien no provenía de una familia sofisticada? ¿Ni siquiera tenía familia? De pronto sintió el deseo de abrazarlo y protegerlo. ¿De qué? Se burló de su propio impulso. Era un hombre con una carrera brillante, dinero, amigos...

No la necesitaba.

—¡Pobre niño! —exclamó Ikuko—. Qué cosa tan triste.

Serena miró a su madre con simpatía. No sabía qué decir ante la revelación completamente inesperada de Darien. Lo mejor era callar, decidió. Si decía algo, Darien podría pensar que le importaba que fuera huérfano. Y le daba igual su pasado. Sólo le importaba él.

—No importa, hijo —la abuela dio un golpecito a Darien en la mano—. Tendrás a toda la familia de Serena una vez que te cases. ¿Cuándo va a ser, por cierto?

—Abuela, acabamos de comprometernos —dijo Serena—. Tenemos que conocernos mejor.

—Los novios se conocen demasiado bien en estos tiempos —replicó secamente la abuela.

—Le prometo que será la primera en conocer la fecha —dijo Darien.

—Sí, pero... —se interrumpió al escuchar un pitido—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—El busca de Darien —explicó Serena mientras éste lo sacaba de su bolsillo.

—Dice que tengo que llamar a Nueva York —murmuró—. No reconozco el número, ¿y tú?

—No —dijo Serena mirándolo.

—Eso es terrible —comentó Ikuko—. Molestar a un hombre el sábado.

—Es el trabajo de Darien —señaló Serena—. Tiene su propio negocio y tiene que estar disponible para sus clientes, aunque sea molesto.

—Tu padre nunca trabajó en fines de semana —dijo Ikuko con pesar.

—Cada trabajo tiene sus problemas —comentó la abuela Jun—. Darien, es mejor que llames desde nuestro dormitorio. No habrá nadie allí. Serena, acompáñalo.

—Gracias —dijo Darien, contento de tener una excusa para escapar un rato de la curiosidad general. Odiaba la piedad que todos habían expresado cuando había mencionado su infancia.

Aunque Serena no se había inmutado ante su revelación. Una sensación de alivio y esperanza llenó su pecho mientras la seguía por la casa llena de parientes.

—Aquí —Serena señaló el teléfono junto a la cama.

Darien no pudo evitar mirar la cama con el deseo de tumbarla sobre ella y besarla hasta que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que en él. Una carcajada se oyó por la ventana abierta y Darien cambió de idea. No era un sitio apropiado para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Después de llamar sugeriría un paseo por el bosque. El bosque sombrío y solitario. Quizás encontraran un claro agradable para sentarse y quizás, allí... Debía controlar sus pensamientos eróticos. El propósito del paseo era sonsacar información a Serena. Descubrir si deseaba tener hijos, por ejemplo. Ojalá no fuera así, porque eso le daría muchas oportunidades de presentar su candidatura como marido. Pero lo primero era la llamada.

—Soy Darien Chiba —dijo cuando le contestaron.

Serena lo observó mientras se mordía el labio inferior, una costumbre que tenia cuando estaba concentrado.

—Le agradezco mucho su confianza en nuestra agencia, pero... Sí, pero... Eso es perfecto. Estupendo, buenos días —Darien colgó y miró unos segundos el auricular.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó Serena.

—No —dijo Darien—. Es más bien halagador. Era la diputada en persona para convencernos de que nos encarguemos de su campaña. ¿Recuerdas los anuncios que hicimos el año pasado para la empresa de informática?

—Sí, eran bastante buenos, aunque esté mal que lo diga.

—Resulta que el dueño de la empresa apoya a la diputada y nos recomendó. Me llamaba para decirme que nos dejará la vía libre para inventar su campaña y creo que puede convenirnos... —dijo Darien como si pensara en voz alta.

—Hmm —murmuró Serena sin comprometerse. No tenía ganas de pensar en contratos y trabajos futuros. Miró a Darien con los ojos entornados. El sol que entraba por la ventana rodeaba su figura con un halo dorado que le hacía parecer un místico en una pintura religiosa. O más bien un patriarca.

Volvió a mirarlo, intentando representarlo como patriarca. Era muy fácil. Darien era inteligente, paciente, cariñoso. Sería perfecto como padre. Una vez que superara su rigidez o timidez con los niños. Si es que su actitud algo tensa con Rubeus era sólo falta de costumbre y no algo más profundo.

Pero en Darien no parecía haber ningún rencor oculto, o dificultad de trato. No tenía por qué dudar de él. Lo más probable era que su extrañeza con los niños fuera una consecuencia de su propia infancia. En cuanto conociera a unos cuantos niños, se comportaría con naturalidad, estaba segura.

Aunque, quizás se engañaba a sí misma. A lo mejor Darien no se había casado porque no le gustaban los niños o porque odiaba la responsabilidad y el compromiso. O quizás quería trabajar primero antes de buscar una esposa. Quizás sus comentarios contra el matrimonio no tuvieran otro fin que desalentar a las posibles candidatas hasta que apareciera la mujer adecuada. La ira la invadió al imaginar a Darien llevando al altar a otra mujer.

Con desesperación, quiso escapar a aquella imagen, pero siguió atormentándola. Debía saber que el hecho de haberse acostado con Darien no le daba ningún derecho sobre él, pero su mente no aceptaba la idea. Se sentía enormemente posesiva. De una forma que la asustaba. Como si la pasión entre ellos los hubiera comprometido de alguna manera. Intelectualmente, Serena reconocía que no había habido entre ellos una sola promesa o palabra de compromiso. Pero sus emociones no entendían de razones.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Darien mirándola con intensidad.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —respondió Serena con una involuntaria tensión.

—Porque me miras como si quisieras pegar a alguien —respondió con humor Darien—. Si no fuera mucho más grande que tú, estaría asustado.

Serena lo miró con desprecio.

—¿No has oído hablar de David y Goliath?

—He oído muchas cosas, pero no me las creo todas.

—Pero puedes creer que el tamaño no lo es todo.

—Bah, banalidades aparte, ¿qué hace falta para convencerte de que no tienes nada que hacer en un encuentro físico?

Serena miró sus ojos llenos de humor y se sintió invadida por la excitación y el deseo de mostrarle que no debía subestimarla. La escena matutina en la cama le había demostrado que no podía ganarle por la fuerza, pero también que era bastante divertido intentarlo. Además, la victoria no era siempre para el fuerte. Casi siempre ganaba la astucia.

Serena se volvió como si pensara marcharse y entonces, en un gesto veloz, se abalanzó sobre él, queriendo sorprenderlo y robarle un beso antes de retirarse.

Pero como muchos de sus planes relativos a Darien, no salió como esperaba. Se tiró sobre él, desde luego, pero no consiguió tumbarlo en la cama, sino que el hombre no se movió ni un milímetro y ella acabo aplastada contra su pecho y con la nariz hundida en su cuello. Se permitió el lujo de relajarse y aspirar la fragancia deliciosa de su cuerpo. Le encantaba su olor y sería perfectamente feliz si pudiera seguir allí para siempre. Oliéndolo y notando cómo su calor iba entrando en su propio cuerpo, dejando que la excitación creciera en ella hasta invadirla...

—Bueno, preguntaré, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Darien, rompiendo su ensoñación.

—Estaba comprobando si lo de esta mañana fue pura suerte —murmuró Serena dejando un beso en su garganta mientras hablaba.

—¡Espero que no! —su tono sexy la hizo pensar que no hablaban de lo mismo.

—A lo mejor necesito distraerte —siguió Serena, echándose hacia atrás. Al hacerlo apretó los senos contra el pecho de Darien y sintió con placer su tensión.

—Pues esto no basta —dijo Darien y la tomó por las caderas, colocándola con delicadeza sobre su regazo. Una acción que la hizo sentirse deliciosamente manipulada. Una postura muy sumisa, pero de innegable efecto sobre el deseo que iba aumentando entre sus piernas hasta hacerle perder la cabeza.

—Esto no es buena idea —dijo entonces, intentando recuperar el control de la situación; su humor había pasado de un erotismo burlón a una necesidad urgente y ansiosa que exigía satisfacción. Y estaban en el dormitorio de sus abuelos.

—No podemos hacerlo —dijo con frustración.

—Claro que sí —dijo Darien sujetándola con más fuerza.

—Ya sé que podemos, pero no deberíamos —explicó Serena. Por algún motivo, el hecho de sentir el deseo de Darien y su entrega la ayudó a recuperar el control de sus emociones—. Alguien podría entrar y...

—Descubrir los misterios de la vida —la voz de Darien se rompió por la frustración, pero la dejó ir y se separó con un suspiro mientras añadía con ironía—. Y seguro que el que entra es Rubeus. Dime, ¿todos los críos son unos mirones o es único?

Serena rió.

—Simplemente los niños son más sinceros en su curiosidad. Anda ven, te voy a presentar a...

Dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que había adquirido la peligrosa costumbre de pensar en Darien como si realmente fuera su novio. Su farsa se había complicado y le costaba distinguir entre la realidad y la ficción. Y no quería que Darien descubriera que estaba enamorada de él. Se sonrojó al pensar en la vergüenza que pasaría si llegaba a comprenderlo. Y Darien empezaría a sentirse incómodo. Y eso la llevaría quizás a dejar la agencia. Un escalofrío de horror la hizo estremecerse.

—¿Por qué pareces asustada? —preguntó Darien—. ¿Tienes otros parientes sorpresa esperándome en los bosques?

Serena sonrió ante su expresión.

—Tranquilo. Son casi normales. Casi todos —añadió ante su expresión escéptica—. Ven, vamos a saludar a mis primos.

—Prefiero dar un paseo por el bosque. Hace tan bueno —Darien tenía un plan oculto y para su alegría, Serena asintió.

—Buena idea —Serena también se alegraba de tenerlo para ella sola, apartado de las curiosas miradas de los parientes—. Es verdad que el día es precioso —añadió mientras se dirigían a la puerta, haciéndose la sorda ante la llamada de una de sus tías.

Una vez que se encontraron a salvo en el bosque, Serena respiró hondo para captar el seco aroma del otoño.

—¿No es una maravilla? —preguntó.

—¿Echas de menos todo esto en Nueva York? —Darien aprovechó para retomar su encuesta sobre las costumbres y deseos de Serena.

—Claro —admitió Serena—. Y si estoy aquí más de una semana echo de menos Nueva York.

—¿No te has planteado volver aquí? —siguió Darien.

Serena negó con un gesto.

—No. Mi trabajo está en la ciudad y puedo venir aquí siempre que quiera.

Darien se relajó imperceptiblemente al eliminar un problema. Ya podía pensar en el resto de los potenciales conflictos. Se mordió el labio intentando encontrar una forma de interrogarla sobre los hijos sin levantar sospechas.

Con un gesto ausente, observó a una ardilla de lustroso pelo rojizo escalar un haya cercana y desaparecer entre las hojas igualmente rojas. Necesitaba una forma leve y frívola de iniciar el tema. Pero no se le ocurría nada. No podía llegar y preguntarle sin más si deseaba tener hijos.

Era demasiado personal, demasiado revelador de sus intenciones.

Darien le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y la descubrió entre dos troncos oscuros, con la cabeza levemente ladeada como si escuchara un sonido lejano.

—¡Ven! —en ese momento, la joven le tomó por la mano y lo llevó tras un árbol.

—¿Qué... —Darien iba a preguntar qué hacía cuando oyó un crujido y una risa aguda, seguida por un parloteo infantil.

—Shh —susurró Serena haciéndole penetrar más profundamente en el bosque.

Darien la siguió sin protestar, encantado de huir de lo que debía ser un grupo de primos.

—Creo que ya se han ido —dijo Serena cuando las voces se perdieron en la distancia—. Siéntate aquí —dijo, señalando un tronco caído.

Darien obedeció de buen grado.

—¿Por qué te escondes de ellos? —preguntó.

Serena arrugó la nariz por toda respuesta y Darien deseó tomarla en sus brazos y besarla. Pero debía ocuparse de su investigación ante todo.

—¿No te caen bien? —insistió.

—Me caen muy bien, pero no quiero estar todo el tiempo con ellos.

—Los niños ocupan mucho tiempo —dijo Darien aprovechando la ocasión.

—Sí —Serena arrancó un trozo de corteza y la tiró a lo lejos—. Y también son caros.

Darien intentó analizar su tono de voz. Había hablado con tono práctico y normal, como si aquellas desventajas nada tuvieran que ver con su decisión de tener o no tener hijos.

—¿Por eso no has tenido un hijo? —Darien soltó la pregunta y se arrepintió al momento de su torpeza. Perfecto como acercamiento sutil, se dijo con disgusto.

Serena lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Era una pregunta frívola u ocultaba un propósito?

—No he tenido hijos porque soy terriblemente convencional —fue su respuesta, dicha en tono ligero.

Darien la miró sin entender de qué hablaba.

—Faltaba el marido —explicó Serena, preguntándose si esa conversación era una buena idea.

Hablar de matrimonio podía ayudarlo a pensar en esos términos. O quizás lo ayudara a reconocer que no deseaba aquella clase de lazos. Ojalá supiera cuál era la forma adecuada de abordar sus prejuicios.

—¿Y una vez que te cases, piensas tener hijos? —preguntó Darien que había decidido lanzarse a por todas.

El tono logró deprimirla. Hablaba como si fuera una información con la que nada tenía que ver personalmente.

—No lo he pensado —dijo Serena poniéndose en pie—. Será mejor que volvamos, pues comeremos pronto.

Buen trabajo, Chiba, se felicitó irónicamente Darien. No sólo no había averiguado nada sino que además había logrado irritarla con su curiosidad.

Quizás debía olvidar aquel tema y concentrarse en convencerla de que siguieran siendo amantes después del fin de semana.

—Serena —un hombre joven y delgado con los ojos de Serena se acercó a ellos cuando entraron en la casa—. Te estaba buscando. La tía Ikuko me ha dicho que te has comprometido con un importante... —se calló al ver a Darien detrás de ella.

—Darien, este es mi primo Seya Tsukino. Seya, mi novio, Darien Chiba —Serena los presentó preguntándose qué estaría contando su madre que apenas sabía nada de Darien. Ikuko no iba a mentir, pero sin duda estaba exagerando un poco la verdad.

—Encantado —dijo Seya con entusiasmo—. ¿Tienes tu propia empresa?

—Sí —dijo Darien con cautela.

—¡Genial! —Seya le sonrió—. Yo estoy pensando en montar un garaje y me preguntaba si podrías contarme algunas cosas sobre los negocios propios...

—Claro —Darien se preguntó por qué motivo Serena parecía tan molesta con la petición de su primo.

Para su alivio, Seya no parecía tener ninguna manía ni rasgo neurótico, o los mantenía bien ocultos. Escuchó los consejos de Darien, hizo preguntas inteligentes que mostraban que ya había investigado por su cuenta el intrincado mundo de la fiscalidad y agradeció efusivamente la ayuda de Darien, asegurando que se había decidido a comprar el negocio.

Darien se volvió hacia Serena una vez que su primo se hubo despedido.

—¿Qué te molesta tanto? —preguntó.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—He tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le di a Seya exactamente el mismo consejo hace unas semanas y lo ignoró porque soy una mujer. Tú eres un macho y por lo tanto te cree.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Si Seya es lo bastante idiota como para no aprovecharse de tu talento empresarial, peor para él.

Serena miró los rasgos serios de Darien y su gesto de rabia se relajó. Le había molestado enormemente que Seya hiciera caso de un extraño por el hecho de ser hombre, pero la reacción de Darien la había tranquilizado. Lo importante era que Darien conocía sus habilidades profesionales y las valoraba.

—¡Serena, niña! —su abuelo apareció y se puso junto a ellos—. Deja de monopolizar a este chico. Los hombres vamos al salón a ver el partido de rugby.

—Y sin duda a beberos esa cosa que fabricas en tu establo.

—¡Quién, yo! —el aire de inocencia de su abuelo daba una expresión extraña a su arrugado rostro—. ¿Pero no sabes que fabricar alcohol es ilegal?

—Lo que no sabía es si lo sabías tú.

Su abuelo le lanzó una mirada de censura y se volvió hacia Darien.

—¿Eres fan del equipo de Notre Dame?

—Debe serlo, puesto que jugó como delantero durante cuatro años con ellos —explicó Serena con resignación, segura de que su tiempo con Darien había terminado.

—¡Cómo! —el abuelo lo miró con la boca abierta—. ¿En serio has jugado para Notre Dame?

—Sí —admitió Darien, molesto por que Serena hubiera mencionado su pasado deportista. Le aburría contar historias de sus días de jugador y siempre le hacía sentirse como un monstruo en una feria. Aunque dado lo agresivamente irlandeses que parecían todos los miembros de la familia de Serena, el hecho de haber jugado con Notre Dame al menos lo ayudaría a integrarse con el elemento masculino.

—Señor —dijo el hombre como una plegaria—. Pensar que esta familia va a tener un miembro que ha jugado con Notre Dame. Serena, tesoro, retiro todo lo que dije sobre que eras demasiado exigente para casarte. ¡Esto es un orgullo! Espera a que lo cuente —se dio la vuelta antes de decir—. Por cierto, chico, al fútbol no habrás jugado en el colegio.

—Estuve diez años con los Rams —admitió Darien.

—¡Wow! —el abuelo Tsukino sonrió con felicidad y como a dar la noticia.

Serena suspiró.

—No sé por qué me preocupo. Todo lo que he logrado en mi vida no cuenta. Lo único que les importa es que estoy comprometida con un tipo que se pasa los domingos dando palizas legalizadas.

Darien se echó a reír ante su expresión dolida.

—Míralo por el lado bueno. ¿Quizás así olviden mi famosa sugerencia de anoche de que los hombres podrían fregar?

Serena le sonrió.

—Lo siento, pero no creo que ni siquiera haber jugado en Notre Dame sea suficiente para limpiar una metedura de pata de ese calibre.

—Darien, el abuelo nos lo ha contado. Ven a decirnos cómo pasar la pelota —un racimo de primos jóvenes de Serena entró en ese momento en el salón.

Darien los miró con seriedad. De pronto las expresiones graves y admiradas de los niños le habían producido una impresión desconocida. La impresión de pertenecer a algo.

—¡Por favor, Darien! —un chico le tomó por el brazo y lo sacó fuera.

—Me lo devolvéis en el mismo estado en que os lo lleváis —gritó Serena viéndolos salir.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí este capítulo que les pareció, sigue nuestro Darien adaptándose a la vida con la familia política, y que sorpresa que nos resultara todo un deportista retirado con razón esta como quiere el condenado jajaja.

Pues bueno gracias a todas aquellas personitas que dejan sus reviews en especial a aquellas que capitulo a capitulo me dejan sus comentarios y a nuevas personitas que se han animado a dejar un recadito muchas gracias pues demuestran que les gusta lo que leen.

Entonces nos vemos la próxima semana en otro capítulo más de Un jefe muy especial.


	8. Esa necesidad de ti

Hola chicas aquí de nuevo paso a dejarles el capitulo ocho de esta historia

Capítulo Ocho

—Veo que has encontrado un sitio tranquilo, cielo —la abuela Tsukino se dejó caer en un sofá frente a Serena con un suspiro—. Quiero mucho a mis bisnietos, pero no puedo negar que a veces me sacan de mis casillas. Me parece que los padres modernos no saben quién está al mando.

Serena rió.

—O puede que los padres modernos sean más honrados de lo que erais antes.

Su abuela sonrió con gesto de conocedora:

—Puede ser, pero al menos sabíamos poner límites. Espera a tener hijos, ya verás a qué me refiero.

No me importaría, pensó Serena, recordando las extrañas preguntas de Darien en el bosque.

Pero a lo mejor ella interpretaba cosas que nada tenían que ver con la realidad. A lo mejor Darien hablaba por hablar, sin ninguna intención.

Pero Serena no terminaba de creerlo. Había sentido claramente que Darien tenía un propósito y sacaba el tema de forma deliberada. Un propósito que no le decía nada bueno sobre sus planes de futuro.

—Darien, estás ahí, acércate hijo —llamó su abuela.

Serena se volvió para mirar a Darien que estaba en la puerta. Tenía verdín en las rodillas y en los codos y barro en su camisa limpia. Estaba despeinado y una pequeña herida oscurecía su mandíbula.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —preguntó Serena mientras Darien se sentaba a su lado.

—Vamos, Serena, no montes un número —le dijo su abuela.

Serena la ignoró y pasó un dedo por la mandíbula que se estaba hinchando.

—Los hombres odian los números —repitió la mujer.

Darien no podía hablar por los hombres en general, pero él en particular adoraba que Serena montara un número por él. Le hacía sentirse querido. Aunque sabía que Serena no hacía sino cumplir con su papel de novia perfecta, lo cierto era que la encontraba encantadora.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Serena.

—No ha sido más que un pequeño encuentro de rugby —explicó Darien.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Encuentro? Por la pinta que tienes, parece que te has encontrado con el suelo.

Darien sonrió con malicia.

—Deberías ver al resto del equipo.

—Los chicos son así, querida —explicó la anciana.

Pero Darien no era ningún chico, pensó Serena con vehemencia. Era definitivamente un hombre hecho y derecho, física y moralmente.

—Darien, no me habéis contado cuántos hijos queréis tener Serena y tú. Seis me parece un buen número —dijo la abuela Tsukino con entusiasmo.

—¡Seis!

La voz de Serena expresó el horror de Darien ante la cifra propuesta. ¿Cómo iba a alguien a sobrevivir a seis niños? Uno, a lo mejor. Dos, quizás. Pero no seis. Nunca seis.

—Y así podrán cuidaros cuando seáis viejos.

—Si tengo seis hijos, no llegaré a vieja —replicó Serena—. Prefiero las familias de tamaño más manejable.

—¡Bah! Los niños son un encanto. Serena era una cosita adorable. ¿Le has enseñado alguna de tus fotografías de niña, Serena?

—No, y no pienso —dijo Serena.

Su abuela la sonrió ampliamente.

—Pues lo haré yo. Anda, sube al ático y bájame una caja azul que está dentro de un aparador junto a la entrada.

—Estupendo —dijo Serena, encantada de poder escapar del sermón natalista de su abuela—. Lo siento —dijo dirigiéndose a Darien mientras subían las escaleras—. No hay manera de parar a mi abuela una vez que empieza. A veces es peor que Nona, que ya es decir.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Ya me he dado cuenta, pero tenía ganas de saber qué clase de niña eras,

—Muy vulgar, en realidad. Supongo que todos los niños se parecen. Seré igual que tú.

—No creo —dijo Darien—. Pero no tengo ninguna fotografía mía.

Serena se estremeció al escuchar el comentario.

—Lo siento.

—No importa—dijo Darien.

¿Era cierto que no le importaba? ¿O lo decía porque no le gustaba despertar la piedad de los demás? ¿Echaría ella de menos las cientos de fotografías de su infancia si no las tuviera? Sí, decidió con cierta sorpresa. Aunque no las mirara nunca, le producía una gran seguridad saber que estaban allí. Saber que en su infancia alguien la había querido y fotografiado.

¿Cómo debía ser crecer sabiendo que no había una sola persona en el mundo que te considerara excepcional? ¿Que la gente que se ocupaba de ti lo hacía solo porque era su trabajo?

Una sensación de terror la atenazó al comprender la extrema soledad en la que había crecido Darien. Deseó echarle los brazos al cuello y decirle que aunque unos padres desesperados lo hubieran abandonado, ella pensaba que era una maravilla y lo adoraba.

—Cuidado con la cabeza —dijo mientras iniciaba el tramo que llevaba al ático—. ¿Piensas a veces en tus padres? —añadió con temor de ofenderlo, pero sin poder evitarlo. Quizás no tenía ningún derecho de meterse en la vida íntima de Darien.

Éste le dedicó una mirada extraña, pensando qué habría detrás de su pregunta. ¿Acaso el hecho de ser un niño abandonado lo rebajaba ante sus ojos? ¿Habría leído ella también que la socialización se realiza en el grupo familiar y que quien carece de éste nunca llega a madurar como un ser sociable? ¿Estaría buscando un marido nacido en un entorno tan estable y convencional como el suyo? Darien sentía que podía aprender a ser un buen padre, pero temía ser rechazado de nuevo. En todo caso, no podía mentirle a Serena. Pasara lo que pasara, era de vital importancia que continuara la sinceridad entre ellos.

—Ya no —dijo por fin—. No he pensado en ellos en los últimos años.

—¿En serio? —Serena se acordaba de programas de televisión en que los hijos adoptivos reconocían su absoluta necesidad de conocer sus orígenes. Aunque fueran adultos y aún ancianos.

Y esos eran los que habían sido felices con sus familias adoptivas. Darien no había tenido esa suerte.

—En serio —dijo Darien—. No tengo el menor interés en encontrarlos. No tengo nada que ver con ellos.

—Son tus padres —protestó Serena, intentando comprender cómo se podía llegar a ser tan indiferente.

Darien tiró de la cuerda que encendía una bombilla en lo alto de la escalera y la miró, buscando las palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que hace ser padre? —dijo—. ¿El hecho de dar a luz? Desde mi punto de vista, eso es lo de menos. Las familias comparten recuerdos y yo no tengo ninguno. Si me encontrara con mi madre, ¿qué iba a decirle? Hola, mamá, ¿dónde has estado en los últimos treinta y dos años?

—Yo querría saber por qué me abandonó —murmuró Serena.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando era pequeño, solía soñar que un hombre malo me había robado y dejado en el orfelinato y que mis padres me encontrarían y viviría felizmente con ellos para siempre.

Serena miró con tristeza al pequeño solitario que las palabras de Darien habían dibujado. ¿Cómo alguien había podido abandonarlo?

—Cuando llegué a ser mayor y tener el dominio de mi vida, empecé a comprender que mi madre se había visto sin duda empujada a una situación límite. Y me había dejado porque creía que era lo mejor. ¿Dónde dice tu abuela que están las fotografías?

—Ahí dentro —Serena fue hasta un aparador e intentó abrir un cajón, pero éste no se movió.

—¿Quieres ayuda?

—Creo que puedo. Yo también tengo músculos —dijo Serena tirando del cajón. Tiró tan fuerte que cuando éste se salió completamente, Serena perdió el equilibrio,

Darien consiguió agarrarla a tiempo y amortiguar su caída, pero ambos aterrizaron en el suelo del ático con el contenido del cajón desparramado sobre ellos.

—Tenía que haber preguntado si tenías cerebro —dijo Darien con sorna, sintiéndose invadido por la sensación del cuerpo de Serena, Era una delicia tenerla en brazos y oler el aroma a flores de su cabello. Un aroma que no era obvio como el de algunas mujeres. Era oculto y había que descubrirlo, como a la propia Serena.

Así es, sin cerebro, se dijo Serena, disfrutando de la situación. Tenía un marco encima y se movió un poco, sintiendo que los músculos de Darien se tensaban como reacción. Le pareció que su respuesta instantánea era irresistible. Se moría de ganas de hacer el amor con él, aunque sabía que estaba en el ático de sus abuelos, con la puerta abierta y un montón de sobrinos corriendo por la casa. Pero al menos podría permitirse unos cuantos besos y abrazos. Luego buscaría las fotografías y bajarían para que su abuela terminara de avergonzarla.

—Dios mío —Darien alargó la mano y sacó una fotografía tirada junto a ellos—. Yo creía que estas fotos de bebés desnudos sobre alfombras no existían.

—Soy yo y no es una alfombra, sino una tela —murmuró Serena, sintiendo cada palabra que pronunciaba Darien reverberar en su pecho. Era una sensación deliciosa y pensó que sería aún mejor si reía. Pero no se le ocurría ninguna broma para hacerle reír. Se sentía turbada y excitada, pero no especialmente graciosa.

—Eras un bebé interesante —dijo Darien.

—Es una forma simpática de decirlo —masculló Serena que no se hacía ilusiones sobre su aspecto infantil. Además le interesaba mucho más el presente.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y rozó con los labios la mandíbula de Darien.

—Eres tan distinto a mí —susurró Serena al tocar la piel rugosa.

Darien rió.

—Muy lista, Sherlock. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? ¿Será porque mi pecho es plano mientras que el tuyo...? —sin proseguir la hizo girar un poco entre sus brazos y mientras la abrazaba le colocó una mano en el pecho.

Serena jadeó al sentir la presión leve de la mano que parecía enviar olas de calor a su cuerpo.

Lentamente se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios resecos. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos ante la oleada de sensualidad. Quería cerrarlos y expulsar el mundo exterior y concentrarse en el mundo de los sentidos.

—¿Sueño? —la voz de Darien jugueteó seductoramente con sus nervios.

—Claro que no —dijo Serena con voz adormilada. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera su mano y las sensaciones que nacían de su caricia.

—A lo mejor es que tienes calor por la ropa —asintió Darien.

Para sorpresa de Serena, deslizó la mano bajo la blusa. Sus dedos ardían. Quemaban con su roce sus costillas, y la sensación la hizo respirar más fuerte. Sus manos eran fuertes y callosas.

Más parecidas a las de un hombre del campo que a las de un intelectual que vende los productos de su imaginación.

Un leve gemido escapó de los labios de Serena cuando las manos ascendieron, aumentando la espiral de deseo que la atormentaba. Date prisa, pensó, deseando sentir sus manos sobre el pecho.

Por fin sus manos capturaron los senos cubiertos de encaje y Serena tomó aire en un intento desesperado de contener la reacción que amenazaba con destruir su escasa compostura. Tembló cuando Darien la acarició el pezón con el dedo, sintiéndose al borde de cometer una locura.

—¡Darien! —su voz fue una súplica de difícil interpretación.

—Estás deformando mi investigación científica —se quejó Darien.

—Maldita sea la ciencia —Serena perdió la paciencia con la sutileza de las caricias. Se retorció entre sus brazos y se pegó a él, dispuesta a conseguir el máximo contacto. Después se restregó contra él, adaptando malévolamente sus curvas a las del hombre.

—Me encanta la ciencia —dijo Darien y se movió para atrapar sus piernas. Apretó sus muslos suaves bajo su peso y Serena pudo sentir su virilidad contra el estómago. Pero no quería sentirlo así. Quería tenerlo dentro de ella. Quería absorber su calor y pegarse a él.

Hundió la cara en el cuello de Darien y mordisqueó su piel.

Darien se movió al sentirlo y se golpeó con algo. Serena oyó el golpe ahogado, sin el menor interés. Sólo estaba interesada en los gestos de Darien.

—Eres la mujer más atractiva que he conocido —le dijo contra los labios.

—¡Pues bésame! —Serena alzó la cara para mirarlo de frente. Sus labios se encontraron y comenzó a derretirse de calor. Con ansia apretó su boca y sintió que él abría la suya. Serena metió la lengua sin considerar qué pensaría Darien de su agresividad sexual. Un calor líquido parecía envolverla, rodear su pecho y agitarla como si hubiera perdido gravedad. Por instinto, pegó su estómago contra le erección de Darien, intentando encontrar alivio ante las sensaciones que la envolvían.

—¡Serena! —gimió Darien, desorientado por la situación—. Yo...

—Hey, vosotros dos. Dejad de hacer el tonto y bajad de una vez.

Serena guiñó los ojos, intentando situar las palabras que acababan de emerger de las escaleras.

—Se equivoca —dijo Darien con un suspiro—. Nunca he hecho algo más importante en mi vida.

Serena lo miró, preguntándose qué querría decir.

—La abuela se está impacientando y no querréis que suba a buscaros, ¿verdad? —añadió la voz.

Mina. Por fin, Serena identificó, entre la niebla de su cerebro, la voz intrusa.

—Ya vamos —dijo Serena y a su pesar se puso de pie—. Sólo estábamos... —miró a Darien, que no podía disimular su excitación, y perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

La risa de Mina flotó en la escalera.

—Tengo una idea de lo que estabais haciendo, por eso me he ofrecido a buscaros en lugar de otras personas.

—Eres un genio de la diplomacia, Mina —dijo Darien mientras empezaba a quitarse el polvo de los pantalones.

—¿Para qué están las hermanas? Os veo luego —los pasos de Mina se oyeron escalera abajo.

Sin saber muy bien si debía comentar su insólita pasión, o la intervención de su hermana, Serena decidió no decir nada. Comenzó a recoger las fotografías tiradas por el suelo, esperando que su abuela no tuviera la intención de enseñárselas todas a Darien. Si eso ocurría, nunca encontraría la oportunidad de volver a estar a solas con él. Aunque la reconfortaba saber que tarde o temprano aquel día familiar terminaría. Sonrió involuntariamente. Entonces volverían a casa de Mina y tendrían un dormitorio en el que podrían dejar fuera el resto del mundo.

Cinco horas más tarde, Serena empezaba a pensar que se había equivocado. Se sentía atrapada en alguna especie de curva del tiempo en la que no había transcurrir. El tiempo se resolvía en lazos continuos, lentos, infinitamente aburridos. Si volvía a escuchar a otro macho de la familia agradecerle el hecho de que estuviera comprometida con un jugador del Notre Dame, se pondría a gritar. O golpearía al primo en cuestión de forma poco deportiva.

Pero había más que aburrimiento en la mente de Serena. Estaba indignada ante la injusticia de que ninguno de sus parientes masculinos hubiera mostrado la menor amabilidad hacia Darien antes de saber que era un deportista famoso. Todas las cualidades de Darien que le parecían fantásticas y evidentes, su inteligencia, su humor, su capacidad de escuchar a los demás, su bondad básica, todo aquello no era nada para ellos. Sólo lo habían aceptado porque jugaba al rugby. Aquello la sacaba de quicio, pero nada podía hacer. No podía quejarse de que hubieran apreciado a Darien por los motivos erróneos.

Para cuando la fiesta concluyó y volvieron a casa, Serena era una bola de tensión, nervios y ansia sexual.

—Voy al baño —gritó Rubeus en cuanto Yaten abrió la puerta.

—Y ya que estás, toma un baño —ordenó su madre—. Estás sucísimo.

—¡Mamá! —dijo Rubeus parándose en la escalera—. El barro es limpio. Eso dice mi libro de ciencias naturales.

—En mi hijo, no. Y no te eternices. Los demás también queremos bañarnos.

—Cuando nos marchemos a Atlanta, buscaremos una casa con dos baños —el tono animoso de Yaten resultó patético ante el silencio que siguió.

—Resulta que a mi me gusta esta casa y esta ciudad —dijo Mina en tono seco, con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Eso ya lo sabemos! —replicó Yaten con rabia—. ¡En realidad me parece que quieres más esta maldita casa que a mí! Buenas noches.

Yaten pasó ante Rubeus y un minuto más tarde cerró la puerta de su cuarto con un portazo que hizo temblar la casa.

Mina dio un paso para seguirlo, pero se detuvo, suspirando con angustia.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—No es tan grave —dijo Serena pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana—. Todos perdemos los nervios de vez en cuando.

—¿Incluso Darien? —dijo Mina mirando al hombre que permanecía en silencio.

—Ja! Recuerdo una vez en que se rompió el ordenador y destruyó nuestra presentación y yo no lograba encontrar copias de los ficheros. Sus gritos se oían a tres manzanas —relató Serena con la intención de animar a su hermana.

—Tu supuesto sistema de ficheros podría sacar de quicio a un santo —replicó Darien en el mismo tono.

—¿Eres un santo, tío Darien? —preguntó Rubeus mirándolo con curiosidad.

El uso de la palabra «tío» por parte de Rubeus llenó a Serena de un intenso placer: era como si Darien perteneciera realmente a su familia.

—¿Creí que habían sacrificado a todos los santos? —siguió Rubeus al ver que nadie le contestaba.

¿Sacrificio? Serena miró a Darien y su activa imaginación empezó a dibujarlo como ofrenda.

¿Al dios del amor, quizás? Tragó saliva al imaginar a Darien tendido en un lecho esperando para hacer el amor con ella.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y vete al baño —dijo Mina—. Es hora de acostarse,

—¡Mamá! Si es sábado —se quejó Rubeus de camino hacia las escaleras.

Serena miró el rostro preocupado de su hermana. Debería sentarse con ella e intentar animar a Mina. Pero lo único que deseaba era subir con Darien a su cuarto. Necesitaba tocarlo cuanto antes. Pero, ¿qué deseaba él? No hubiera podido decirlo por sus rasgos serenos y graves. ¿Todas aquellas escenas familiares lo estaban aburriendo o preocupando? Quizás se estaba replanteando la conveniencia de iniciar cualquier clase de relación con ella. Quizás temía que Serena esperara de él más de lo que podía dar.

—Será mejor que Darien y tú subáis —dijo Mina—. Voy a limpiar un poco la cocina.

Serena se sintió invadida por un terrible sentimiento de culpa ante la expresión angustiada de su hermana. ¿Cómo podía ocuparse sólo de sus deseos cuando su hermana atravesaba un periodo tan difícil? ¿Qué clase de persona era ella? Una persona obsesionada con Darien Chiba, se dijo.

—Primero te ayudo a limpiar —Serena se obligó a hablar, segura de que Darien comprendería que su primera lealtad era hacia su hermana.

Pero sus sentimientos no le decían lo mismo que su razón. Si tuviera que elegir entre Darien y Mina, su hermana perdería siempre. La revelación aumentó su mala conciencia y siguió a Mina a la cocina.

No tardaron más de media hora en recoger la cocina, pero luego se sentaron y Mina le explicó con detalle el dilema en el que se encontraba y los motivos de su infelicidad.

Serena se limitó a escuchar, sobre todo porque no sabía qué decir. Cualquiera que fuera la decisión final, uno de los dos tendría que hacer un gran sacrificio. No había una solución fácil para ambos.

Hora y media después, Serena pudo subir rápidamente camino del dormitorio. El segundo piso estaba muy tranquilo y Serena se detuvo ante la puerta, disfrutando del sentimiento de anticipación que la invadió ante la noche que la esperaba. Había cumplido con su deber para con su hermana y se sentía con la conciencia mucho más limpia para entregarse a su propio placer.

Tomando aire, abrió la puerta y se deslizó dentro. La luz de la luna entraba en la habitación e iluminaba la cama en la que estaba Darien. Serena esperó en la puerta a que éste dijera algo. Algo que le indicara si la esperaba, o cómo se sentía. Pero como no dijo nada, fue hasta la cama y lo miró en la plateada luz.

Estaba dormido, Serena lo comprendió con un sentimiento profundo de decepción. Mientras ella escuchaba a su hermana y fantaseaba con lo que iba a hacer con Darien, él se había quedado dormido. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tal cosa?

Su propio sentido común respondió a la pregunta. El hecho de que ella estuviera obsesionada no implicaba que él lo estuviera también. De hecho, era bastante evidente que no la deseaba tanto, o no se hubiera dormido.

Sus hombros se hundieron ante la revelación. Se sentía atrapada en una situación que la fascinaba y asustaba a un tiempo. No tenía fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para romper y escapar de ella, y al mismo tiempo sabía que si no conseguía enamorar a Darien, la esperaba un profundo sufrimiento. Por eso mismo, quería aprovechar todo el placer de su relación, mientras fuera posible. Si no podía hacer el amor con él, al menos podría dormir abrazada a él. Y quizás se despertara durante la noche. Sobre todo si le daba algún pequeño codazo. Durmiendo, claro está.

Sintiéndose algo mejor, Serena se desnudó y se deslizó en la cama junto a Darien.

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo como siempre agradeciendo a todos por leerlo y por dejar sus comentarios.

Y pues aprovecho para avisar que me ausentare por 2 semanas así que no subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo, pues como ya termine mis estudios superiores me iré de viaje de graduación durante ese tiempo, así que paciencia y ya que regrese subiré el capitulo nueve ok nos vemos.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola como han estados reportándome después de unas largas vacaciones pero muy buenas claro está.

Pues bien aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia y ya estamos llegando al final pues este es el penúltimo capítulo así que prepárense para el desenlace.

Capítulo Nueve

Serena se estiró, adormilada, cuando la voz de Rubeus penetró en sus deliciosos sueños eróticos protagonizados por Darien. Se acurrucó contra él en un intento fútil de ahogar tanto la voz aguda de su sobrino como la de Mina pidiéndole que se callara para no despertar a todo el mundo. No funcionó.

Desorientada, Serena abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando la barbilla de Darien. La sombra de la primera barba le daba un aspecto canalla que la encantó,

Por el rabillo del ojo leyó el reloj y supo que era temprano y un buen momento para hacer aquello que quería hacer antes de que tuvieran que levantarse. Hacer el amor con Darien. Pero debía imaginar una manera de despertarlo sin parecer demasiado ansiosa. Contempló sus rasgos relajados por el sueño.

Decidió salir de la cama e ir al baño. Al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio se despertaría sin duda y sí no era así, siempre podía dar un portazo al volver. O bien, simular un tropiezo y caer sobre él en la cama. Solía funcionar.

Sonriendo de placer anticipado, Serena salió de la cama, se colocó una bata rosa y salió cerrando la puerta con energía. Corrió por el pasillo para aprovechar el baño mientras estuviera libre.

Darien se despertó al oír el ruido y buscó a Serena. Sus manos encontraron la cama vacía y la decepción lo despabiló del todo. ¿Dónde estaba Serena? ¿Por qué no lo había avisado al levantarse? Por lo menos para desearle los buenos días, aunque no quisiera acostarse con él. Una sensación de abandono lo invadió por completo.

Se sentó en la cama y buscó sus calzoncillos con la intención de vestirse y salir a buscarla. No quería desperdiciar ni un minuto del tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos.

La suave llamada en la puerta lo sorprendió y se puso los pantalones antes de abrir.

Era Yaten. Un Yaten que parecía no haber dormido en una semana.

—Darien, perdona que te moleste, pero vi a Serena salir y pensé —hizo un gesto de impotencia—... No sé qué pensé, maldita sea... Sólo que necesito hablar con alguien. Me estoy volviendo loco y...

La confirmación de que Serena se había marchado lo deprimió del todo. Lo que le convertía en la compañía ideal para un deprimido Yaten. Por más que deseara ayudarlo, sólo quería buscar a Serena y poner en marcha algún truco absurdo para llevarla de nuevo a la cama. Pero si ella hubiera querido hacer el amor con él, no se hubiera marchado. La lógica de la conclusión era aplastante. ¿Sería aquélla su forma de decirle que su pequeño interludio erótico había terminado?

Un dolor agudo lo atravesó, dejándolo sin habla.

Tomó aire, intentando relajar el dolor, Si era así, no iba a salirse con la suya. No podía permitir que su relación volviera al pasado. No podía permitirlo porque... porque la quería. La revelación lo hirió como una bala. Sus sentimientos hacia Serena nada tenían que ver con el deseo o la pasión. La amaba. Amaba todo en ella, desde su mente rápida a su bondadoso temperamento.

¿Y ahora qué?, pensó, confundido. ¿Qué hago yo ahora?

—Mira, si es un mal momento... —Yaten parecía cohibido.

—No, claro que no —Darien apartó de su mente el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. En realidad no cambiaba nada. Seguía deseando lo mismo que deseaba cinco minutos antes. Estar junto a Serena. Para siempre—. Es que no estoy despierto.

Puesto que no podía hacer lo que deseaba, correr a buscar a Serena, debía hacer lo que le indicaba la buena educación. Prestar oído a los problemas de su anfitrión. El pobre hombre tenía una cara de absoluta desesperación.

—Entra mientras acabo de vestirme —Darien dejó pasar a Yaten. Se vistió en pocos minutos y luego siguió a Yaten, intentando concentrarse en sus problemas y olvidar los propios.

Serena terminó de cepillarse el cabello, se puso un toque de su colonia favorita y abrió la puerta del baño, mirando fuera con cautela para asegurarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo.

No tenía ganas de encontrarse con alguien que la obligara a charlar. Tenía que volver cuanto antes con Darien.

El pasillo estaba vacío y Serena se apresuró hacía el dormitorio con un sentimiento de satisfacción. Un sentimiento que murió en el instante en que abrió la puerta y descubrió la cama vacía. Buscó en la habitación, como si Darien pudiera esconderse en algún sitio. Un profundo pesar se apoderó de ella, paralizándola en el umbral.

Se apoyó en la puerta y miró ciegamente la cama. ¿Dónde se habría marchado? No lo había dejado solo tanto tiempo. Unos diez minutos como mucho. ¿Habría aprovechado su ausencia para escabullirse y evitar así una explicación o un encuentro? Aquello era ridículo. ¿Qué iba a temer Darien? ¿Que lo forzara a hacer el amor con ella? Darien era un adulto perfectamente capaz de decir no. Igual que ella. Al menos en teoría, pues no creía que fuera nunca capaz de mirar a Darien y negarle nada.

Tenían que marcharse de Scranton en pocas horas y quizás Darien había decidido que era hora de devolver su relación a sus cauces normales. Sus cauces no sexuales. Hizo una mueca. No podía hablar por Darien, pero ella jamás sería capaz de recuperar su equilibrio mental después de aquel fin de semana. Y además, no lo deseaba, admitió con sinceridad. Por mucho que tuviera que pagarlo luego, nunca se arrepentiría de haber sido amante de Darien. Serena había descubierto una capacidad de respuesta en su cuerpo que ignoraba. Había descubierto cómo era el sexo estando enamorada y no podía olvidarlo.

Por otra parte, siguió mentalmente Serena, no estaba claro que Darien se hubiera marchado para evitarla. No se le ocurrían otras razones, pero eso no significaba que no existieran.

Convertirse en una paranoica no ayudaría a su situación. Tenía que mantener las ideas claras.

Roma no se hizo en un día, murmuró para sí y se estremeció al darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo banalidades para reconfortarse. Y aquella situación exigía que actuara. Tenía que vestirse y bajar con los demás, ignorando el hecho de que Darien había salido huyendo a la primera oportunidad.

Con determinación, se puso manos a la obra. Puesto que Darien no sabía lo mucho que ella lo amaba, tampoco sería consciente de la hondura de su decepción. De manera que ella podría disimular y mostrase ante él como si no le importara. O al menos eso esperaba.

—Vamos a dar un paseo mientras hablamos —dijo Yaten—, En esta casa no hay sitio para hablar a solas.

—Muy bien —Darien echó un vistazo a la cocina mientras salían por la puerta principal, con la intención de descubrir a Serena. De nuevo se sintió desolado al no verla. Le hubiera bastado con eso para sentirse mejor: verla, y quizás calentarse con la sonrisa de Serena. Quizás incluso... detuvo su imaginación mientras seguía a Yaten a la calle. Había prometido escucharlo y eso era ahora lo importante.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo el hombre al llegar a la esquina—. Quiero a Mina y quiero que sea feliz, pero...

—Pero quieres ser feliz tú también —apuntó Darien cuando el otro guardara silencio.

—Cuando se dice en voz alta, parece muy egoísta, ¿verdad? —murmuró Yaten—. Algunos días cuando pienso que tendré que pasarme toda la vida haciendo cuentas, me siento como...

Darien lo miró con curiosidad, al comprender que no sabía qué hacía Yaten para ganarse la vida.

Sólo sabía que trabajaba en la división local de una gran compañía.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —preguntó.

—Contabilidad y auditorías. Me siento en un despacho y miro un ordenador todo el día. Ya no lo soporto más.

—¿No te gusta la contabilidad?

—La contabilidad me gusta. Odio el aislamiento. La rutina de este trabajo. A veces me entran ganas de mezclar todas las cuentas para divertirme un poco.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Darien.

—No te lo recomiendo. Quizás fuera demasiada diversión.

—Por eso es tan buena la promoción —suspiró Yaten—. No es por el dinero. Se trata de un puesto de gestión y tendría que tratar con personas, no con números. Y además, es muy diferente, un verdadero cambio. Un reto. Pero Mina no puede entenderlo.

Darien buscó algún consejo, pero no se le ocurría.

Sabía poco de mujeres, y menos de matrimonios. Y si Yaten, que llevaba años casado con Mina, no sabía cómo convencerla, él no iba a encontrar la respuesta fácil a tan grave dilema.

Contempló una ardilla que trepaba por un tronco en el parque que bordeaban y consideró la situación. Quizás la respuesta no estuviera en Mina, sino en el propio Yaten.

—¿Has pensado en buscar otro trabajo aquí, en Scranton? —preguntó.

—Sí, y no hay nada —explicó Yaten—. El problema es que en esta pequeña ciudad no hay trabajos como el mío. O están muy mal pagados.

Nada era fácil, se dijo Darien negándose a darse por vencido. Tenía que seguir pensando. No sólo le gustaba Yaten como persona, sino que creía que Serena le agradecería que encontrara una respuesta. Y su agradecimiento quizás la llevara a echarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo.

Lo primero era Yaten, se repitió. Primero debía hacer la tarea y luego pensaría en la recompensa.

—¿Qué harías si no tuvieras que considerar nada más? —preguntó Darien, pensando en sus técnicas para imaginar lemas publicitarios.

Yaten lo miró con asombro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si no tuvieras que pensar en ganar un sueldo fijo o en los intereses de Mina, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

—Oh, eso es fácil —dijo Yaten—. Abriría mi propia agencia de contabilidad.

—¿Existe mercado suficiente para esa actividad en la zona?

Yaten sonrió por primera vez:

—A juzgar por la cantidad de personas que me persiguen con sus problemas contables y fiscales, diría que sí. En realidad, le di muchas vueltas el año pasado, cuando empecé a tener grandes dificultades para salir de la cama cada mañana.

—¿Y?—preguntó Darien para animarlo.

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—Trabajar por cuenta propia es arriesgado. Con la empresa tengo un sueldo asegurado.

—Y te espera el hospital cuando te dé un ataque por el estress —añadió Darien.

Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—Pues sí.

—¿Cuánta inversión inicial necesitas para ese negocio?

—Bueno, creo que podría trabajar en casa hasta que alquile una oficina en el centro. Necesito un buen ordenador y los programas específicos. Teléfono, fax... No implica mucha inversión para empezar, Y la publicidad, claro —reconoció Yaten.

—O sea, que lo que te preocupa es tu ingreso mensual —concluyó Darien.

—Eso —dijo Yaten—. Y tampoco tenemos tantas cargas. La casa ya es nuestra y no tenemos deudas. Podemos vivir sin grandes lujos. En eso los dos nos parecemos.

—Y Mina tiene un ingreso asegurado —añadió Darien.

—Sí —Yaten bajó la voz—. Pero cuando le hablé del asunto el año pasado, se puso muy nerviosa.

—¿Intentaste realmente convencerla?

—No muy en serio —dijo él lentamente—. Para ser honesto, creo que me asusta instalarme por mi cuenta. Y sigue asustándome, pero mucho menos que pasarme el resto de mi vida mirando una pantalla de ordenador, Siempre pensé en montar mi propia empresa cuando todo estuviera en orden en mi vida.

—La vida nunca está en orden —sentenció Darien—. Lo único que puedes hacer es aprovechar la oportunidad y esperar que salga bien.

Yaten se detuvo y miró una pared con aire abstraído durante unos minutos. Finalmente se volvió hacía Darien.

—Sabes, Darien, a lo mejor tienes razón. Y yo también tenía razón. Necesitaba hablar contigo para aclarar mis ideas. Vamos a casa. Tengo que hablar con Mina de todo esto —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia su casa con pasos llenos de vigor.

El placer de Darien era inmenso. No porque pensara que había resuelto el problema de Yaten.

En realidad, Yaten siempre había conocido la solución. Pero había necesitado oírlo en boca de otra persona que lo escuchara. Alguien que validara su opinión. Lo que le hacía sentirse tan feliz era que había sido capaz de mirar con interés un problema familiar y dar con los caminos adecuados. No le importaba que Yaten ya lo hubiera pensado. Por el contrario, eso implicaba que tenía la misma capacidad que cualquiera para enfrentarse con un problema, aunque no hubiera tenido familia. Era igual que un hombre casado, feliz, estable, sin problemas emocionales.

Quizás él también pudiera enfrentarse a su propia vida.

Por primera vez empezó a pensar que el hecho de no haber tenido una infancia habitual no era una barrera insuperable para formar una familia. Tenía otra formación y podía sustituir unas experiencias por otras. Y no había que subestimar el poder del deseo. Cuando uno desea realmente algo, encuentra las vías para lograrlo. Y Darien quería tener éxito con Serena más que nada en el mundo. La idea de casarse con ella y volver a verla cada noche era un incentivo que le hacía sentirse capaz de cambiar el mundo, y no sólo a sí mismo.

Pero su confianza de hundió un poco cuando recordó la mirada severa de Rubeus. ¿Eran los niños sensibles a la lógica o necesitaban otra cosa de la que él carecía? Por otra parte los niños no llegaban al mundo con seis años. Los bebés no tenían ideas preconcebidas sobre cómo debía ser un padre. Un bebé lo querría tal y como era. Y tendría tiempo para ganar experiencia emocional mientras el niño crecía. Y tendría a Serena para ayudarlo.

Serena entendía de niños. De nuevo, volvió a animarse. Ella había crecido en una familia normal. Hizo una mueca al acordarse de los tíos abuelos. Serena había crecido en una familia relativamente normal, se corrigió. Y sabría cómo educar a un hijo.

Pero primero tenía que convencerla para que se casara con él. Darien no podía pensar en el fracaso, porque la sola idea de perderla lo destrozaba y le hacía perder seguridad. Basta pensar en el fracaso para fracasar, se dijo, recordando las banalidades de sus días de deportista.

Darien se apresuró junto a Yaten, deseando encontrarse con Serena fuera de su entorno familiar.

Una vez en Nueva York ya se le ocurriría cómo convencerla.

Serena bebió un trago de café e intentó pensar. En un par de horas volverían a casa, ¿y luego? ¿Qué pasaría con su relación? No tenía ni idea. Intentó atacar el problema desde otro ángulo. Su mente dibujó la escena de ambos ante el altar, pero entonces recordó a Darien diciendo que Mina debía renunciar a su trabajo y seguir a su marido a Atlanta. Aunque no había dicho exactamente eso, Serena había captado esa intención.

Con temor, Serena miró el fondo de su laza de café. ¿Qué pensaría Darien de las esposas que trabajan? No lo sabía, pero ya no le parecía tan importante. De momento, sólo deseaba convencer a Darien de que continuaran siendo amantes una vez que regresaran a Nueva York. En primer lugar, tenía que ganar tiempo. Luego se preocuparía por los problemas a largo plazo.

Se sintió ligeramente aliviada al tener que enfrentarse a un único problema. ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo? Al llegar a la ciudad, podía invitar a Darien a tomar un café en su casa para discutir si debían o no realizar la campaña de la diputada. Y como tenían que hablar de ello, seguramente Darien estaría de acuerdo y no vería segundas intenciones en su sugerencia.

Se sintió mucho mejor. Con suerte, podría seducirlo y dormir con él. Lo que no era fácil.

¿Cómo se seducía a un hombre como Darien?

Ya pensaría algo, se dijo Serena mientras subía a su habitación y empezaba a recoger su ropa.

La desesperación le daría una idea, pues quizás no tuviera otra oportunidad. Si volvían a su relación normal en la oficina, sería muy difícil romperla y recuperar la complicidad y la intimidad de aquel Fin de semana.

La rutina profesional se impondría sobre la pasión. Y no era cuestión de hacer el amor en el despacho, aunque la idea la dejó soñadora unos minutos.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les haya gustado nos vemos la próxima semana.


	10. En busca de la verdad

Hola a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia a lo largo de estos meses me apena decirles que está historia ha llegado a su fin pues este es el ultimo capitulo, aquí sabremos que pasara con nuestros protagonistas así que pues a leer se ha dicho los dejo con este desenlace de Un jefe muy especial, hasta la próxima.

Capítulo Diez

Serena saludó por última vez a su hermana mientras Darien arrancaba el coche. Sólo cuando giraron en la curva se dejó caer en el asiento, sintiéndose vacía y exhausta.

—¿Estás cansada? —preguntó Darien.

—No es eso. Una visita a mi familia siempre me deja un poco agotada mentalmente. Y esta vez...

—¿Ha sido peor? —Darien intentó hablar con ligereza, pero había tensión en su voz.

Serena lo miró con gravedad. No quería que pensara que era culpa de su presencia.

—Pues sí. No es muy agradable ser huésped cuando los anfitriones se están peleando. Y Mina estuvo excesiva contigo por el consejo que le diste a Rubeus. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que lo mandaste a la calle con una pistola cargada.

—¿No estás de acuerdo con el punto de vista de tu hermana? —preguntó Darien ante su tono indignado.

—En general, estoy de acuerdo. Pero la vida no es una abstracción. Y la postura de Mina ha sido ignorar el problema y dejar solo a Rubeus.

Darien sintió que su tensión se disipaba. Serena parecía estar más cerca de sus ideas de cómo educar a un hijo. Pero es que Serena era una persona muy práctica. No se pasaba la vida lamentando los ideales perdidos, sino que se enfrentaba con la realidad. ¿Sería lo bastante práctica como para ver las ventajas de casarse con él? ¿Y lo bastante práctica para reconocer que formaban una pareja fantástica?

—Aunque —siguió Serena—, no creo que a Mina le hubiera importado tu intervención si no llega a estar tan nerviosa y tensa por el asunto de Atlanta. Pobre Mina.

—He hablado con Yaten esta mañana —dijo Darien mientras tomaba la carretera—. Y tiene la idea de abrir una agencia de contabilidad.

—Lo que implicaría que no tendrían que trasladarse —Serena vio inmediatamente las ventajas de la solución y miró a Darien—. Eso me suena mucho a ti. Yaten siempre ha sido demasiado prudente. ¿Se lo sugeriste tú?

—No, fue idea suya. Ha llegado al punto en que tiene mucho más miedo de seguir para siempre en el mismo trabajo que de fracasar en un negocio.

—No tiene por qué salir mal. Él es muy bueno y conoce a media ciudad. Bastará con que mi familia vaya a su empresa, para que sea un éxito —Serena sonrió, sintiéndose mucho mejor al saber que el problema de Mina tenía una salida. Pero seguía preguntándose cuál sería la postura de Darien en una crisis matrimonial similar a la vivida por su hermana.

Serena quería preguntar, pero sólo se le ocurrían preguntas demasiado oblicuas. Así que decidió ser directa.

—Darien —comenzó lentamente—, quería saber por qué pensaste desde el principio que Mina debía seguir a Yaten y sacrificar su trabajo.

Darien la miró de soslayo y luego volvió a mirar la carretera, preguntándose qué habría detrás de aquella pregunta.

—Porque me parecía que aunque Mina tuviera que empezar de más abajo, siempre puede enseñar y ella adora enseñar. Yaten en cambio odia lo que hace y está al borde de una depresión.

—Ya veo —dijo Serena considerando su explicación. Era razonable y basada en los hechos, no en los prejuicios, ni en la inmediata asunción de que la esposa debe sacrificarse por el marido.

Era una buena cosa que Darien fuera tan abierto de mente, porque Serena no tenía fuerzas para alejarse de él. La idea de no verlo nunca más le provocaba un frío interior cercano al pánico. No quería vivir sin él. Amaba discutir con él de cómo presentar una idea al cliente. Le gustaba pasarse media noche retocando un proyecto. Reírse hasta las lágrimas hablando de las fobias de sus clientes.

Necesitaba a Darien para su bienestar mental. Por no hablar de su bienestar emocional.

Miró las amplias manos de Darien sobre el volante y una desazón erótica la recorrió al pensar en sus caricias.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para escapar de las ensoñaciones, pues no era momento para dejarse arrastrar por la excitación. Tenía que ser razonable y planear los siguientes pasos. Tenía que decidir qué iba a hacer cuando llegara a su apartamento.

En gran medida, dependía de la actitud que tomara Darien. ¿Iba a seguir tratándola como a una amante? De nuevo la excitación la hizo moverse con nerviosismo. Entonces un rayo de sol dio en su anillo y éste brilló con fuerza, recordándole su presencia. ¿Estaría Darien dispuesto a pedírselo? Era demasiado valioso para que lo hubiera olvidado.

Serena se pasó la mano por las sienes, pues le dolía la cabeza de tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —la pregunta de Darien la sorprendió, pues no creía que la estuviera observando.

—Tensión —la respuesta era la verdad sin matices.

—¿Por qué no te duermes? —propuso Darien—. Una vez que lleguemos a Nueva York tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con la propuesta de la diputada.

Serena se sintió como si Darien estuviera leyendo el guión que ella había escrito. Pero no sabía cuánto duraría su perfecta disposición. Pero de momento no podía sino aprovechar la ocasión.

De manera que cerró los ojos y aunque quería pensar, se quedó dormida.

Darien miró el rostro apacible de Serena y sintió una repentina oleada de ternura. Deseaba llevarla a su apartamento. Quería abrazarla sobre su cama y hacer el amor con ella. Encerrarla con él en su pequeño mundo y pasar horas sin que nada los molestara. Parecía un acto de crueldad separarse de ella después del fin de semana que habían compartido.

Hacer el amor con ella había sido la experiencia más importante de su vida y el resto palidecía en comparación. Necesitaba tenerlo de nuevo. La idea de perderla le hizo aferrarse al volante con furia. No iba a suceder. No sabía cómo, pero no iba a permitir que Serena saliera de su vida.

En primer lugar, necesitaba saber qué sentía ella respecto a él. Darien sabía de sobra lo que sentía por ella, y cómo la deseaba y la encontraba excitante y dulce y deliciosamente atractiva...

Basta, se dijo, pues las ideas eróticas le hacían pisar el acelerador inconscientemente.

Después de discutir sobre los asuntos profesionales, intentaría besarla y si no le daba una bofetada, intentaría llevarla a la cama. Y así seguiría hasta encontrar el modo de convencerla de que se casara con él.

Un coche lo adelantó con cierta brusquedad y Darien tuvo que frenar levemente. Tenía que concentrarse en el tráfico o no llegarían a ninguna parte.

—Despierta, Serena —dijo Darien cuando aparcó ante su casa.

Las palabras del hombre entraron en sus sueños, añadiendo a éstos un tinte erótico. Serena sonrió ante los amados tonos. Con los ojos cerrados, buscó a Darien y le echó los brazos al cuello, sintiendo al momento una sensación ardiente cuando sus labios se encontraron. Se movió lentamente para abrazarlo mejor,

Pero algo la impedía moverse y protestó adormilada contra sus labios. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada brillante de Darien.

¡No estaba soñando! Se sonrojó profundamente, alejándose con brusquedad.

—Perdona —murmuró, intentando despertar del todo.

—Deja las maletas de momento —dijo Darien al ver que Serena intentaba infructuosamente abrir la portezuela—. Luego las subiré, cuando decidamos qué vamos a hacer con la campaña política.

¿Luego? Darien hablaba como si pensara pasar toda la tarde con ella. Se sintió mucho más animada.

Serena fue hacia la casa, analizando y rechazando diferentes planes de seducción. Los métodos que solían verse en las películas se basaban en situaciones extremas o peligrosas, unidas a exótica ropa interior. Incluso suponiendo que ella tuviera tales prendas, no veía la forma de ponérselas sin parecer idiota.

Y el único peligro que la acechaba era la locura fruto de la frustración, lo que sin duda no contaba.

Serena seguía sin imaginar una forma de lograr su objetivo cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Al entrar en el vestíbulo, la paz de su hogar actuó como un bálsamo sobre sus nervios agitados.

Darien la siguió preguntándose dónde estaría el dormitorio. Una puerta semi abierta daba paso a la cocina, pero ni rastro de camas.

Serena observó su interés y de pronto la asaltó el temor. No podía dejarlo entrar en su estudio.

Allí estaban sus dibujos expuestos por todas partes, la prueba viva de su obsesión erótica. Una revelación que sin duda llevaría su relación a la ruptura. Y eso era algo que todavía no podía afrontar.

Intentando parecer natural, cerró la puerta de su estudio. Para su alivio, Darien no comentó el gesto.

—Siéntate mientras hago café —dijo y empezó a moverse por la cocina intentando recuperar la calma.

Con el café en la bandeja, Serena tomó asiento en su sofá y contempló a Darien que tomaba notas en un cuaderno. Tenía arrugas en la frente por la concentración y le pareció adorable.

Deseó borrar esas líneas con sus besos.

—Esto es prometedor —dijo él al fin.

¿Prometedor? Serena sopesó el término y decidió que no era la expresión adecuada para describir lo que sentía al besarlo. Euforia, más bien, o...

—¿Serena? ¿Estás dormida?

No hablaba de besos. Serena hizo un esfuerzo valeroso por recuperar su concentración.

—Perdona —dijo—. ¿Qué decías?

—Que hacer los anuncios de la diputada ampliará enormemente nuestra cartera de clientes.

Serena hizo una mueca dubitativa.

—Puede ser. Hay montones de políticos. Salen de las piedras.

—Estás dejando que tus prejuicios interfieran en los negocios.

—No son prejuicios. ¡Son mis principios!

—Pero si no te gusta la forma habitual de hacer propaganda política...

—La basura, quieres decir —masculló Serena, pero Darien la ignoró.

—Aquí tienes una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.

—¿Ya has olvidado la campaña de la sopa?

—No, y espero que tú tampoco. No te estoy pidiendo que hagas esta campaña. Sólo quiero que compartas tus ideas conmigo y analicemos la dirección que valdría la pena tomar —Darien miró la pared y luego dijo—: Quizás ha llegado la hora de contratar a alguien más en la oficina.

Serena se sintió desolada. No quería a nadie más en la oficina. No quería que nadie ocupara el tiempo y la atención de Darien, rompiendo su intimidad.

—De eso tendrás que preocuparte si nos dan la campaña de la sopa —dijo Serena, intentando posponer lo inevitable. Se sintió aliviada al ver que Darien asentía.

—¿Cómo crees que deben enfocarse las campañas políticas? —preguntó Darien.

—Deberían basarse en los problemas y las respuestas, por revolucionario que parezca —exclamó Serena—, Me encantaría ver a un candidato contarme qué opina de determinados temas.

—¿Mostrando su oposición al candidato contrarío? —propuso Darien,

—Puede ser. Pero creo que entramos en terreno minado.

—La vida está llena de terrenos minados —dijo Darien dejando el cuaderno sobre la mesa.

No sabes hasta qué punto, se dijo Serena. Su vida entera se había vuelto peligrosa e incierta.

—Evítame la psicología de bolsillo y bébete tu café —dijo Serena, rechazando sus personales temores.

—Quiero un poco de crema —replicó Darien que se temía que lo mandara a casa cuando se terminara el café.

Serena lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Desde cuándo tomas el café con crema?

—Desde ahora.

—Pues no tengo crema.

—Leche entonces —dijo Darien—. Tu tío Jedite dice que beber leche en el café elimina el efecto de la cafeína.

—El tío Jedite también dice que un trago de whisky a primera hora de la mañana y antes de acostarse es el secreto de la longevidad.

Una sonrisa repentina curvó los labios de Darien y Serena sintió una oleada de afecto que borró en parte sus miedos.

—¿Significa eso que no me darás leche?

—No, no significa eso —poniéndose en pie, fue a la cocina. Estaba poniendo leche en un cuenco cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Llenó el recipiente hasta el borde y dijo una muda plegaria al santo encargado de esa clase de causas antes de regresar al salón.

Fue hacia Darien con decisión. Cuando estaba a su lado, simuló un tropiezo y con todo cuidado le vertió la leche encima. Observó con satisfacción el líquido blanco empapando su camisa y recorriendo sus pantalones dejando marcas húmedas.

—¡Oh, Dios, cuánto lo siento! —exclamó con la mayor teatralidad—. Debo estar medio dormida.

Darien se estremeció al sentir la leche fría entre sus piernas. La miró a los ojos y toda su incomodidad desapareció al leer una oscura emoción en los ojos azules. ¿Sería posible que lo hubiera hecho a propósito para desnudarlo? La idea le hizo sentirse feliz hasta que el sentido común recuperó el mando de su mente. Aquella luz en los ojos de Serena debía ser vergüenza.

—Odio el olor de la leche al agriarse —dijo Darien para probar suerte.

—Lo siento —repitió Serena—. Lo menos que puedo hacer es lavar tu ropa antes de que la leche cuaje.

¿Y qué sería lo máximo que podía hacer por él?, se preguntó Darien. La excitación lo llenó ante la evidente respuesta.

—Gracias —masculló, sintiéndose algo incómodo—. Me voy a quitar la ropa para que puedas meterla en la lavadora —miró a su alrededor y al ver el pasillo, decidió seguirlo hacia el dormitorio. Allí podría cambiarse, pero prefería no pensar en lo que pasaría después, por si se estaba haciendo ilusiones.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo, intentando parecer natural.

Serena lo vio marchar, admirando el juego ligero de sus caderas mientras avanzaba. Tenía la musculatura más fascinante, se dijo. Podía pasarse horas explorando la textura de cada uno de sus músculos. Al menos, lo haría si fuera capaz de tomárselo con calma. Pero por algún motivo, cuando estaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo, perdía toda paciencia y sólo deseaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

Serena se quedó paralizada. ¿Cuerpo desnudo? ¿El cuerpo desnudo de Darien? Un dibujo de tamaño natural del cuerpo desnudo de Darien estaba colgado en la pared de su cuarto. ¡Darien iba a verlo!

El horror la hizo correr detrás de él, deseando que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Entró en el cuarto y se encontró con Darien bajándose los pantalones. Asombrado, se volvió hacia ella y Serena olvidó por un segundo qué iba a hacer. Tragó saliva al observar la evidencia de su excitación y tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse en sus brazos.

—Ya iba a llevarte la ropa —dijo Darien y el tono grave de su voz le recordó por qué lo había seguido. Serena evitó mirar el dibujo en la pared y se concentró en el rostro de Darien. Tenía los rasgos tensos, como si estuviera bajo una gran presión. Quizás no había mirado la pared. Ojalá, se dijo Serena. Hay mucha gente que nunca se fija en esas cosas.

Arrastrada por la atracción de su hermoso cuerpo, Serena fue hasta él y le quitó la ropa que sostenía en la mano.

—Buscaba algo que ponerme —dijo Darien, desconcertado por la repentina irrupción de Serena y por la visión de un dibujo en la pared que lo representaba desnudo. Quería saber qué significaba aquello. Le hubiera gustado descubrir que Serena estaba tan fascinada por él como él por ella, pero no sabía cómo conocer la verdad. ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle de repente que hacía él colgando desnudo de la pared de su dormitorio? Su mente no encontraba una respuesta lógica.

Serena se pasó la ropa de una mano a la otra, incapaz de apartar la vista del cuerpo casi desnudo de Darien. «Haz algo», se ordenó. «Hazle saber que quieres hacer el amor con él. Pero hazlo de manera delicada, por si te rechaza». Le aterraba la idea del rechazo, pero llegados a aquel punto, le aterraba más perder la oportunidad de hacer el amor con él.

Serena tomó aire y alargó la mano, rozándole delicadamente los hombros. Se sintió un poco más relajada al ver que Darien se estremecía.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo con una voz ahogada.

—Estoy intentando descubrir una manera adecuada de preguntarte si quieres hacer el amor conmigo —nada más decirlo, sus ojos se abrieron, asombrada por su propia audacia.

—Sí —dijo secamente Darien y le quitó la ropa de las manos, tirándola al suelo antes de abrazarla con pasión.

Serena se sintió invadida por una tensión de otra naturaleza que llenaba de niebla su cerebro.

Alzó la cabeza con gesto soñador y se encontró con el dibujo de Darien. El pánico se unió a sus demás sensaciones. Si seguían allí mucho tiempo, Darien terminaría por darse cuenta del dibujo y siendo como era, no guardaría silencio. Le haría toda clase de preguntas que llevarían a una discusión para la que no estaba preparada.

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí? —su aliento le acarició el cuello, haciéndola temblar.

—Siempre he querido hacer el amor bajo una tienda. ¿Sabes? ¿Estilo jeque árabe? —dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—Te cambio tu fantasía por la mía —Darien la mordió levemente en el cuello.

Serena echó hacia atrás la cabeza, para facilitarle el acceso y preguntó:

—¿Qué fantasía?

—Cuando compré el jacuzzi, el vendedor dijo que era de tamaño perfecto para hacer el amor dentro, pero nunca lo he probado.

Serena sintió una oleada de felicidad ante sus palabras. No sólo nunca había hecho el amor con nadie en su baño, sino que además tenía la intención evidente de prolongar su aventura. Colocándose de manera que su cuerpo se interpuso entre Darien y el dibujo, Serena lo llevó hasta la cama y levantó la colcha.

—Métete debajo —dijo y suspiró al ver que obedecía.

Rápidamente Serena se quitó la ropa y se deslizó junto a él.

Estaba oscuro bajo la colcha, pero no necesitaban luz. No podían perderse en tan pequeño espacio. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Darien era como un neón en la oscuridad, señalando cada uno de sus gestos.

Alargó los brazos y se encontró con un hombro de Darien. Acarició su piel flexible y sintió el familiar aleteo en el estómago ante la sensación de tocarlo. Era una delicia y le encantaba cómo la hacía sentirse. A punto de derretirse y al mismo tiempo al mando de la situación.

Sus dedos acariciaron los brazos y el pecho, hasta alcanzar el pezón de Darien. Lo examinó con detenimiento, sintiéndose feliz al comprobar que el hombre se tensaba bajo su caricia. Serena se sentía muy caliente, y plástica, por así decirlo, plegable a todas las formas que su amante quisiera darle,

—Tienes un cuerpo un tanto primitivo —anunció Serena,

—Tú hablas demasiado —el brazo de Darien pasó bajo su cuerpo delgado y la abrazó con fuerza. Serena perdió toda concentración al sentir que todo su cuerpo lo tocaba y que sus nervios clamaban por una pronta satisfacción.

Los dedos largos de Darien se hundieron en su cabello revuelto y la obligó a mirarlo en la oscuridad, acercándose a ella.

Se movió sobre él, jadeando y tomando aire con sorpresa cuando su muslo chocó con su erección.

Sintiendo su aliento en la mejilla, se volvió hacia Darien para un contacto más íntimo. Al momento, éste tomó su boca y la presionó con furia, hundiendo en ella su lengua y llenándola de la ardiente dulzura de sus besos.

Serena gimió profundamente al sentir que Darien exploraba su boca, mordiendo sus labios y acariciándola con la lengua, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello.

Lo deseaba con impaciencia. Quería sentir su cuerpo presionándola contra el colchón. Quería tenerlo dentro y sentir la felicidad de cada uno de sus movimientos reverberando en su interior.

Lo tomó por los hombros, intentando ponerlo sobre ella. Pero igualmente podía haber golpeado una pared.

Los labios de Darien dejaron su boca para acariciar la piel suave detrás de su oreja.

—Hueles tan bien —dijo con voz vibrante, acariciadora—. Y sabes aún mejor —de nuevo la besó en los labios.

Serena se retorció, agitada por la necesidad de tenerlo aún más cerca, ardiendo bajo sus palabras.

—Darien —susurró con urgencia—, por favor, hazme el amor.

—Pensé que eso estaba haciendo —le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y al oírla gemir, lo tomó entre sus labios.

Serena quiso tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca seca. Se sentía en llamas. Ardiendo por la fuerza de su deseo.

Hacía tanto calor por estar bajo la colcha... Pero su intento de racionalizar se vino abajo cuando las manos de Darien se deslizaron por su cuerpo. Podía sentir el ligero temblor de sus dedos al rozarle los senos y deslizarse más abajo, por su estómago aleteante. Su temblor encontraba respuestas inmediatas en sus entrañas.

—Necesito... —comenzó Serena, pero sus palabras se convirtieron en un jadeo cuando las manos de Darien buscaron el calor húmedo entre sus piernas.

—Sé lo que necesitas —dijo él—. Es lo mismo que necesito yo.

Con un movimiento grácil, se dispuso sobre ella en la posición adecuada. Serena lo tomó por las caderas, pidiéndole con sus gestos que se apresurara. Antes de que se volviera loca.

—Eres tan delicada —murmuró Darien—... Tan delicada —empujó suavemente hacia adelante y Serena contuvo el aliento.

Darien apoyó los brazos a los lados del cuerpo de Serena y penetró más profundamente en ella. Su virilidad parecía alcanzar zonas insospechadas y Serena no se sentía capaz de contener la exquisita sensación de caída. Intentó prolongar el momento, pero con cada embestida del nombre, su cuerpo parecía partirse en dos.

Se movió hacia ella, mientras Serena dejaba caer la cabeza y se entregaba a la exaltación de sus sentidos. Por fin perdió el control y se sintió caer en un mundo de puras sensaciones, cuya belleza la enterneció profundamente. Vagamente fue consciente de la descarga de Darien, pero estaba tan invadida por su propio placer que apenas si lo percibió.

Poco después emergió para darse cuenta de que Darien se había dormido. Su respiración tranquila y profunda era la respuesta perfecta a su anterior gozo.

Serena contó hasta cien antes de atreverse a moverse y salir de la cama. Cruzó el cuarto y en pocos minutos había arrancado el cuadro y lo había ocultado en su armario.

Entonces soltó el aire y volvió a la cama. De alguna forma, había logrado que Darien no se diera cuenta. Quizás su suerte era un anticipo de su futuro y la fortuna iba a sonreírle. Cruzó los dedos y se metió bajo las sábanas, buscando el calor reconfortante del cuerpo de Darien.

—Señor Chiba, como abogado suyo, creo que es mi deber decirle que esto no es buena idea. Basta con que mire a su alrededor para saber que los matrimonios no duran. Ha trabajado mucho para construir esta empresa — Malloy hizo un gesto que comprendía el despacho de Darien—. ¿Qué va a hacer si algo sale mal? ¿Va a pedirle a esta —leyó el nombre en el documento—... Serena Tsukino que le devuelva la mitad de la empresa que le dio como regalo de boda?

—Mi matrimonio no va a fracasar —insistió Darien, aceptando el documento que le tendía su abogado.

Éste replicó con ironía:

—Si tuviera un dólar por cada incauto que me ha dicho eso...

—No soy ningún incauto —Darien lo interrumpió, cansado de las predicciones catastróficas del hombre. Él mismo tenía demasiados temores para mostrarse completamente seguro de lo que hacía. No temía que Serena se divorciara de él, sino que se negara a aceptar su proposición.

Ofrecerle la mitad de la agencia era una forma de demostrarle que se tomaba tan en serio su carrera como la suya propia. Y que estaba comprometido con su vida en común.

Darien se concentró en los elementos que le habían hecho mantener las esperanzas durante las semanas pasadas desde su regreso de Scranton. En primer lugar, su retrato colgado en la habitación de Serena, un indicio increíble que había desaparecido misteriosamente después de hacer el amor. Por otra parle, la mujer no le había devuelto el anillo, aunque no lo llevaba en la oficina y en general no había hecho ningún intento de apartarlo de su vida.

Malloy movió la cabeza, exasperado:

—Bueno, lo habré intentado.

Darien le tendió la mano y esperó a que su abogado dejara la oficina antes de sentarse y mirar la carpeta de color claro que había sobre su mesa. Dos folios. Tanta esperanza contenida en dos simples folios.

Se echó hacia atrás e intentó tranquilizar sus nervios tensos respirando profundamente. No sirvió. Decidió que tenía que preguntárselo pronto o se volvería loco. Necesitaba saber su respuesta. Dé manera que se puso en pie, dispuesto a terminar con la tortura de la incertidumbre.

Serena alzó la vista cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando entrar a Darien. Lo miró con seriedad, asombrada por la respuesta de su cuerpo ante la aparición de su amado rostro.

Un sobresalto de temor unido al nerviosismo se apoderó de Darien al comprender que tenía que enfrentarse a la verdad. Quizás fuera un mal momento para hablar con ella. Quizás era mejor esperar. Pero aquello era absurdo: no había ninguna razón para que lo aceptara más adelante si lo rechazaba ahora.

Tomó aire, abrió la boca para recitar su proposición, tantas veces repelida en sus noches de insomnio. Pero no dijo nada. Tenía la mente en blanco.

Tragó saliva y buscó con desesperación en su mente confusa algo a lo que asirse para empezar a hablar.

Serena lo miró con un sobresalto de angustia. Parecía preocupado. En realidad parecía muerto de ansiedad. Como si estuviera pensando en cómo decirle que sus días como amantes habían terminado. Que quería que le devolviera su anillo. Quizás llevaba días esperando a que ella se lo entregara sin más demora.

Sus músculos se tensaron. No quería que Darien se diera cuenta del dolor que iba a causarle su rechazo. Mientras mantuviera la naturalidad y ocultara todo sufrimiento, podría seguir trabajando con él. Podría verlo a diario, lo que era como vivir de pan y agua después de haber sido invitada a un festín fabuloso durante días. Pero era mejor que morirse de hambre.

—Yo —empezó Darien y se esforzó en decir las palabras adecuadas—... ¡Cásate conmigo! —la frase surgió como una explosión de su interior, con independencia de su voluntad. Quiso retirarla y embellecer la proposición, o adornarla para que Serena no pudiera decir que no. Tenía que convencerla con razones lógicas—. Cásate conmigo y te doy la mitad de la agencia.

Le tendió los papeles, a punto de gemir ante el tono mercenario de sus palabras. ¿Cómo había podido decir algo tan horrible con todo lo que había practicado?

Serena lo miró, escuchando las asombrosas palabras tintinear en sus oídos. Quería seguir oyéndolas, pues temía descubrir que había sido una alucinación.

—Ya sé que no soy el marido ideal, pero... —masculló Darien sin saber cómo seguir.

Serena volvió a repetirse sus palabras. No conseguía oír el resto. Su cerebro no conseguía asimilar que Darien le había propuesto matrimonio.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que no tengo ninguna experiencia en cómo funcionan las familias —continuó Darien con vértigo.

—Desde mi punto de vista, eso es otra ventaja —murmuró Serena irónicamente.

Darien miró su cara, tan querida, y sintió que su tensión se relajaba un poco:

—Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para que nuestro matrimonio salga adelante —explicó—. Por eso quiero que la mitad de la agencia sea tuya. Así sabrás que estoy completamente comprometido contigo.

Serena no dudaba de que Darien tendría éxito en todas sus aventuras, incluido el matrimonio.

Era una persona muy decidida y valiente.

¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión? Siempre había sido tan contrario al matrimonio...

Aunque llevaba varias semanas sin decir nada negativo de la familia.

—¿Por qué quieres casarte? —preguntó con sencillez.

—¡Porque te quiero! ¿Qué creías? —exclamó Darien casi con furia.

Las palabras invadieron el corazón de Serena, la rodearon como un abrazo. ¡Darien la quería!

Las palabras cantaban en su cabeza como música celestial. ¡La quería!

—No quiero la mitad del negocio —dijo.

Darien la miró con el corazón en un puño.

—Eso es un sí o... —no se atrevía a pronunciar las palabras.

—Sí —dijo Serena y la paz invadió su alma—. Te quiero con locura, Darien Chiba.

Darien la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho. La besó con urgencia y Serena se sintió mareada. Todo temor por el futuro palidecía al saber que Darien la amaba. No había nada que no pudieran superar estando juntos.

Fin…?

Como toda historia esta llega a su fin , así que nuestra parejita queda junta, aunque no se ustedes pero yo quiero saber mas así que exijo saber que paso después; pero pues eso lo sabremos la próxima semana en el epilogo hasta la próxima.


	11. Epilogo

Sin hacerla más de emoción aquí les dejo el final de la historia Un jefe muy especial, hasta la próxima.

Epílogo

Darien saltó al escuchar el grito agudo que provenía del cuarto contiguo. Dejó el bolígrafo sobre el contrato que había estado estudiando y se apresuró a entrar en el dormitorio en el momento en que un bebé lanzaba el primer llanto de protesta.

—Oye, Rini —dijo Darien tomando en brazos a su hija—. No te enfades. Si estoy aquí.

La bebé interrumpió su pena al instante y miró con seriedad a Darien, como evaluando sus palabras. Pero debió decidir que no se fiaba y comenzó a protestar de nuevo.

—Sshh —susurró Darien acunándola—... Mamá está con un cliente y no debemos molestarla. Es capaz de pensar que no sabemos comportarnos sin ella.

Rini gritó más fuerte y Darien hizo una mueca.

—Y a lo mejor tiene razón. ¿Qué te parece un pañal limpio? —Darien llevó a la bebé hasta la mesa para cambiarla y comenzó la operación. El pediatra decía que su hija tenía un peso estupendo para tener seis semanas, pero a él siempre le parecía de una fragilidad aterradora.

Con cierta torpeza, le quitó un pañal y acababa de ponerle otro, cuando lo mojó de nuevo.

Darien miró a su hija con una sonrisa paciente.

—Oye, guapa, eso no se hace —esta vez logró colocarle otro pañal limpio y cerrarlo antes de que ocurriera nada más.

Rini se sintió mejor y se limitó a gorjear y exigir con gestos algo que Darien no podía darle.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo éste mientras la abrazaba—. No deberías tener hambre todavía.

Rin se quejó ante el comentario.

—Tienes razón, pequeña. Nunca me ha gustado que otra persona me diga qué debo sentir. ¿Qué te parece si te paseo un poco mientras mamá termina?

Rini adelantó el labio inferior, a punto de llorar de nuevo. Darien besó la cabeza de su hija.

—Perdona, cielo, pero ni con toda la voluntad del mundo puedo darte de comer. Me falta el equipamiento básico.

Se sentó en la mecedora y con el periódico en la mano comenzó a leer el editorial en voz alta.

Rin babeó el hombro de Darien, empapando su camisa blanca. Darien no se dio cuenta. Estaba muy ocupado disfrutando del calor del cuerpecito contra el suyo.

—¿Qué le estás leyendo? —dijo Serena entrando y riendo al verlos.

Darien la miró y su amor se intensificó al ver el adorable rostro de su mujer.

—El periódico. Es muy importante leer a los niños —dijo con seriedad.

—Pero no es un niño, Darien. Es sólo una bebé.

—Una bebé muy inteligente —repuso el padre—. Estoy seguro de que entiende la mayor parte.

Serena miró los ojos serios de Darien y se mordió el labio para no reírse. Era tan tierno y estaba tan enamorado de Rini. Todo lo que la bebé hacia era para Darien un milagro creado expresamente para su disfrute. Se había tomado la paternidad con un entusiasmo que le llegaba al alma. Del mismo modo que el matrimonio.

Mirando el cuarto infantil que separaba sus despachos, Serena suspiró con alegría. Darien no había supuesto ni por un momento que ella debía quedarse en casa con la niña. Por el contrario, había alquilado una nueva agencia, dejando sitio para el bebé y había contratado a otro empleado para tener más tiempo que dedicarle. A veces, Serena se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer un marido tan fantástico.

—¿Te he dicho últimamente cuánto te quiero? —dijo Serena con dulzura.

—Hace una hora que no me lo dices —Darien se sobresaltó ante un grito del bebé—. Creo que tiene hambre.

Serena sonrió, tomó a la niña y se sentó en la mecedora que Darien le cedió.

—Está malcriada por su padre.

Y no es el único malcriado, pensó Darien mientras observaba a Rini llenar su estómago. No podía creerse que había pasado nueve meses aterrado por la idea de ser responsable de un hijo.

Tanta angustia para nada. Rini era perfecta, una réplica de su madre. El amor de su vida.

Darien alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Serena.

Ella alzó los ojos y le sonrió, y Darien pensó que no era posible ser más feliz.

FIN

Pues ahora si chicas este es el final de la historia , espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que le dedicaban un tiempecito a leerla, y en especial a todas aquellas que capitulo a capitulo dejaban sus comentarios nos vemos pronto en otra historia.


End file.
